I Know I Did Not Just Get Replaced By A Cyborg!
by JacAvoy85
Summary: Future fic! Erik and Charles break-up, so what does Charles do to cope with his feelings? Why he buys a Cyborg of course. Suspiciously though, the Cyborg seems to look an AWFUL lot like Erik... Charles/Erik, Charles/David, Crossover-Prometheus, AU, Humor, Fluff.
1. So, Why Is Erik Still Here Again?

"So, has anybody noticed that Erik is… still here?"

Darwin looked up from his cell phone. Darn Angry Birds 1526—that game will be the death of him. "What do you mean?" Angel looked over to Raven as well, no longer focusing on Darwin's game. She swears she knows how to beat that last level. It's all about the angle.

"Erik, he's still…lurking around the Mansion. He and Charles broke-up a week ago—I figured he'd be… gone." Raven said. She stood in the middle of the room with her hand on her hip, looking around at the others.

"Dude," Sean said, pausing him and Alex's game, "The professor and Erik broke-up?"

"Again?" Hank asked with a near eyeroll, not looking up from cleaning his microscope slides. Damn it he really wished Sean would stop using them to 'examine' his weed— he doesn't care how cool THC looks under a microscope—that's not what his equipment is used for.

Stupid jerks that finally legalized marijuana in 3020.

"Yeah, haven't they like, already broken-up before, like a few months ago?" Angel said as she leaned back against the couch and frowned.

Raven shook her head, "Yeah, but that only lasted all of an hour—that didn't count."

"Yeah but they sure didn't waste any time on getting to the make-up sex part," Alex shuttered at the memory. He placed his Playstation246 controller down, joining the conversation since it didn't appear that Sean was going to play with him anymore.

"Okay, I'm too related to hear that about Charles—so please stop," Raven said to Alex. She shuddered slightly then went back to talking, "Seriously though, is it not odd to anyone else that Erik is still hanging around? Why is he still here if he and Charles broke-up a week ago?"

"Maybe Charles doesn't know that Erik is still here," Darwin said, half joking, half truth, "it is a big mansion, maybe Erik made him think that he left but he's just lurking around and hiding whenever Charles comes by. Erik probably has nowhere to go."

Actually, Erik _does_ have nowhere to go. When Charles hired him as a Handyman for around the Mansion two years ago, he had no idea that Erik had just came fresh from Germany, bag on his shoulder and nowhere to live. Erik was lucky enough to walk in to the grocery store (ironically Erik was going there to apply for a job) that Charles was putting his help wanted sign up in (because god-for-bid Charles uses the Internet like _normal_ people do in the year 4012, and don't even get Raven started on that. _"But Raven," Charles had said as he picked up his help wanted flyers from the desk, "You never know what type of wacko's you'll get from the Internet—I just don't want to take the chance."_) and bumped into the professor. After a short, awkward conversation (more on Erik's part because he was still struggling with his English) Charles had offered him the job as Handyman, and even told him that he could live within the Mansion—there were after all, plenty of rooms. (Although there was only one room that Charles wanted Erik in—and that was his.)

Charles didn't even need to see any of Erik's references either, all it took was one look at the tall man's physique and well toned arms to know that he'd be just fine doing physical labor.

Also, Erik was hot. But Charles _swears_ that had nothing to do with why he hired him.

Really…

But more to the point, Erik did have a background as a Contractor back in Germany when he worked for his father's company, so that was a plus. He also told Charles that he came from a long line of Contractor's actually. Lehnsherr's worked with their hands damn it, not behind desks.

So as to why he was walking into a grocery store to look for a job, well that's still a mystery—but no matter, it led him to Charles, and that's the important part.

"So you think that Erik's just hiding around the Mansion trying not to be seen by Charles?" Raven asked, cocking and eyebrow. "That's ridiculous," she muttered. But plausible.

"Maybe Charles does know he's here then, and is just not saying anything," Hank suggested. He finally looked up from his slides, "Perhaps he wants to get back with Erik, and is just waiting for the other man to come to his senses."

But Raven shook her head at this too. "No, Charles was the one who broke-up with him, not the other way around. Charles swore to me that he was done with that man."

"Then perhaps Erik's just waiting around for Charles to take him back," Hank shrugged. He knew he should have stayed away from this conversation, Jesus. "Maybe Charles is just too nice to tell Erik to leave then. I don't know—why don't you go ask Charles yourself."

"Ask Charles what?" Charles said as he made his appearance into the living room. Hank flushed and looked back to his slides. This is why he always keeps his mouth shut damn it. Charles cocked an eyebrow and looked around the room at all of his student's.

Well, he calls them his student's, the government would call them his 'runaways', but we'll get into that later.

Raven shot a beseeching look her brother's way. "Charles, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but we all were wondering… why is Erik still here…?" She was really trying to be tactful here—she was with Charles the day that he and Erik's relationship crumbled—she'd never seen her brother so upset (or drunk) before, and especially considering _he_ was the one who ended it.

"Whatever do you mean?" Charles asked nonchalantly. He stuck his hands in his slacks, "Erik works here—why wouldn't he still be here?"

Raven deadpanned at her brother. The last time Erik did any 'work' around there was two weeks ago when he 'worked' Charles into a fit for an hour with his cock. Yeah, Raven heard all about that from Sean, when he felt the need to go into details that no sister should hear about her brother and his lover ever.

Somehow though, with Sean being high, he felt the need to share this with people. Enthusiastically.

Also, poor Sean for having to share a wall with Charles—perhaps this is why he's high 90% of the day.

"What was the last thing that Erik's 'fixed' Charles?" She asked her brother.

Biting on his bottom lip, Charles looked off to the side before he muttered: "He changed the light bulb in the bathroom the other day."

"Charles!"

"What Raven?" Charles snapped slightly back at his sister, "Why do you care if he's still hanging around here anyway?"

Everyone looked to Raven. Charles did have a good point, if HE didn't care that Erik was still there, why did she?

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that when Charles first brought Erik home, a week or so later Raven had appeared in Erik's room one night, slipping into his bed and waiting for the man to come find her, only to be met with Erik saying:_"I'm sorry Raven, it's nothing personal—you're just not what I'm into." Raven looked at him and said: "Not what you're into? Look at my boobs—how could you not be into these?" as she pushed her tit's together with her arms and leaned over more. Erik smiled sheepishly and replied: "It's_ because _of your boobs that I'm not interested," as nicely as he could._

Needless to say, Raven was thoroughly embarrassed (and quite peeved) as she left Erik's room, bumping into Charles on the way to her own and told him:_"Congratulations, he's all yours!"_ bitterly as she stomped off. It took Charles all of about 30 seconds to realize what the hell his sister had meant by _that_ as he stared down the hall to Erik's room, which Raven had just emerged from wearing a robe, and then back to her room as the door slammed shut.

Oh.

_Ohh_

Well then. Charles smiled.

And it was only about two days after that that Charles had made his move on Erik and the next thing they knew, they were confirming their relationship to the others in the house. Happily.

So yeah, that _may_ have something to do with why Raven didn't want Erik still hanging around—she was still kind of embarrassed by the whole turn of events. She kind of felt like she got punked.

Raven crossed her arms defensively over her chest and said: "I just think it's weird that he's still living here Charles. If you two broke-up f_or good_, as you put it, I think he needs to move out. And I know he's not doing any work around here still Charles—don't even act like he is. He hasn't done anything around here for about a year now, except fix the odd end every now and then, but you're not even paying him anymore—he just does that shit on his own," she arched an eyebrow and Charles blushed slightly, knowing what Raven was saying was true.

"So you think I should pay him for the light bulb he replaced?" He asked timidly.

"Charles!"

"Well what Raven?" Charles asked again, annoyed now. The others were watching them like a ping pong match, back and forth, back and forth, as they bickered with each other. Well, except for Hank—he wanted nothing to do with this. "What will you have me do? Throw him out on the street?" Charles looked sternly to his sister, "He has nowhere else to go. Did you know that when I ran in to him that day at the store that he literally just arrived from Germany? Seriously, he just came from the Travel Tube not but thirty minutes before."

Yep, that's right—Tube Traveling—that's how people get around now. It is the future after all.

"Can't you just stuff him back in the Travel Tube?" Sean asked stupidly and out of nowhere, suddenly thinking he was part of the conversation.

Charles shot him a dry look. Erik came to America for a reason, and that was to escape his old life in Germany—and he was _not_ going back. And that was Erik's story to tell—if he ever wanted to. "No, I'm afraid Erik's stuck here in America for some time."And not even Charles knew the full story with him either. Erik just told him: "It's complicated, and a sad story."

"Hey, I never said he needed to be _deported_," Raven said, bringing Charles' attention back to her, "I just don't think it's normal that he's still living here." She looked softly at her brother, "I know what he meant to you Charles (what he still means), this can't be easy for you." How could it be? Having to see the man you love but can't stand to be with any more—it must be breaking Charles' heart even more.

Charles sighed. "Believe it or not Raven, I'm quite alright with Erik still living here—I hardly even see him that much anyway— this place is so large." 1) That was a lie, he saw Erik everyday—the man only moved two doors down from Charles' room, and 2) Charles really did appreciate his sister's concern, really, but he was fine.

Or so he says.

"So, he's just going to live here forever then?" Raven asked.

"No…not forever…"

"Does he even have any money?" Angel chimed in. She looked over to Charles, "Can he not just move out on his own if he wanted to? I mean, you did pay him for the first year he was here, did you not?"

"Of course I paid him," Charles said, offended…and then: "…with sex," he added sheepishly.

"I can vouch for that," Sean added with a hand up.

"Christ Charles!" Raven hollered. Only her brother…

"Well what?" Charles said in his defense, "It was his idea..."

"Can't you just like, _give_ him money to leave," Alex said now, joining in on the conversation as well. But if you ask Charles he'll just say everyone was ganging up on him. Jerks. "Aren't you like, loaded or something."

Now it was Alex who Charles was giving a dry look to. "No Alex, I can't just _give_ him money and tell him to leave. You know Erik, he would never accept money from anyone, let alone _me_—he would say I was treating him like a charity case, and that would NOT go over well." Very true—Erik does not take handouts. He got to America on his own and if he wanted to get back to Germany, or where ever—he'd do that on his own as well. Erik Lehnsherr is not a charity case, thank you very much.

He is however, broke. Which is why he has not yet left the Xavier Mansion, despite Charles dumping him. He was kinda just hoping Charles wouldn't notice and let him stay a bit longer, you know, until he got on his feet again. Perhaps until he found a job that paid enough money so he could move out.

Not that Erik wanted to move out. He wanted to stay by Charles. He loved Charles.

He was just hoping that Charles would realize that too and come back to him.

He missed Charles.

And they were only two doors apart.

"Alright," Charles said, clearly done with this conversation, "I have more important things to do than be bombarded with 'why is Erik still here' questions and 'you should just pay him to leave' suggestions," he shot Alex a look. He wasn't even going to address Sean's 'stuff him back in the Tube' remark, "So if you'll excuse me—I must be going," he started to leave to the room, muttering the next sentence to himself: "I have something arriving in the morning that I need to prepare for." Darwin caught this as the professor walked past him on his way out. His head shot up and his brows furrowed.

After Charles was gone, Angel turned her head back around with a big smile on her face. "I bet they're still fucking each other," she declared.

Raven groaned but Sean just waved a dismissive hand and said: "Na, I heard Erik jacking-off in the shower the other day," nonchalantly. Because apparently that's normal to hear.

Angel shot the redhead a look. "How do you _hear_ someone jacking-off in the shower? Did you have your damn ear to the door or something?" Seriously, isn't that what the running water was for—to block the noise out?

But Sean just shrugged, like, big deal—so what if he was waiting outside the bathroom door for entirely too long. Maybe he was high, leave him alone. "I heard grunting."

Alex had already gone back to playing on the Playstation, without Sean. "Maybe he was just taking a-"

"Enough!" Raven said, throwing her hands up in the air, clearly done with _this _conversation, much like her brother was done with the one before. "You all are sick," she decided as she turned to leave.

"Just cleaning slides," Hank muttered to himself, still looking down.

"Uh guys," Darwin said after Raven huffed her way out of the room, "Did anyone else hear the professor when he said he had something coming in the morning that he needed to 'prepare' for?"

Looking over to Darwin, the others slowly shook their heads as looks of curiosity came over their faces. "What do you think he meant?" Angel asked.

"Uh oh," Hank suddenly said, finally bringing himself back into the conversation. He looked up from his slides. "Did you say he said: 'something' was coming in the morning?"

Darwin nodded.

"Something that he needed to 'prepare' for?"

Another nod.

"Oh boy…"

"What? What is it Hank?" Darwin asked. Even Alex had paused his game and was looking over at the other boy.

Looking back down, Hank pushed his glasses up nervously. "I…I probably shouldn't say anything, but," he looked back up at all the faces staring at him. Christ he hates this kind of attention.

"Just spill it Bozo," Alex finally snapped.

Hank took in a deep breath. "I saw the professor looking at a website on his computer the other day," he said in a hurry and then looked back down.

Darwin leaned forward. "What _kind_ of website Hank?"

"Weyland Corporations."

TBC

**A/N: So yeah...I'm already four chapters ahead, so they'll just keep rolling in from here.**


	2. I Want Nothing To Do With This

"Oh sweet Jesus this is not happening," Darwin said as he looked at the Cyborg standing in the living room. Charles was smiling happily and looking up at his new Robot, he had yet to turn it on.

"Why," Sean whispered over to Alex, "does that thing creep me out so much?" He wasn't even high yet, fuck.

Raven walked into the room next. "Jesus Christ!" She froze— shocked—and _stared_ at the Cyborg that was standing in the middle of the living room…and then proceeded to bust up laughing. She actually pointed and laughed. Jerk. "Oh my god," she got out between laughs, "Erik's gonna fucking shit when he sees that thing," she pointed at the Cyborg.

Sean snapped his fingers. "Ah—that's why it's creeping me out—it looks just like Erik."

Frowning, Charles wasn't sure who to address first. So he settled on Raven. "Why will Erik care that I bought a Cyborg?" It was just going to help out around the house…

"Because it _looks_ just like Erik," Darwin pointed out dryly for Raven… because she was still laughing. Double jerk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Charles muttered as he turned back to glance at his Robot, "It looks nothing like Erik…it has blond hair."

"Charles!" Raven said, turning back to her normal stern self, "If Erik were to dye his hair blond right now, he would look just like that thing!" She placed her hand on her hip and _glared_ at her clearly mental brother.

"Don't be ridiculous," Charles replied, "Erik would never dye his hair blond—he says it would make him look like a five dollar rent boy." It was true; Charles tried to get him to do that awhile ago…it did not go over well.

"Christ Charles!" Raven threw her hands up. She gave up. "Fine— you know what— _fine_." She grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it over to her so she could sit in it. She then crossed her legs and sat forward with peeked interest.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked.

"Oh," Raven said with a smirk, "I wanna be around for this," she rested her chin in her palm as she leaned forward more, "I can't _wait_ for Erik to find this one out." Like hell she was going to miss this show, oh no—this was gonna be good—like, fireworks going off near a kerosene factory good.

"I have to admit Charles," Darwin said as he studied the mechanical man, "It does look suspiciously a lot like Erik." It looked EXACTLY like Erik actually…just with blond hair. And some might even argue that the blond hair looked better…

"Hm," Charles said as he cocked his head up to his Robot, "I just don't see it," he concluded with a shrug. Liar—fucking lair—anyone with eyes could see that that thing was an Erik replica. Clearly the professor was in denial.

Or insane.

But Raven said nothing; she just sat in her chair and waited.

"Oh good god." Now it was Hank who had made his appearance into the living room of no return. He shook his head at the Cyborg. "I was really hoping this wasn't going to happen," he muttered to himself, eyeing the room for the nearest exit.

Window—got it.

"Ah Hank," Charles said, happy to see the fellow Scientist, "Come over here, _you'll_ appreciate this (or so he thought)," he waved the boy over to him and his Android.

This was worse than Hank had imagined, he'd just thought the professor was going to buy a Cybrog to have it do work around the house and annoy Erik (possibly even get Erik to leave)—not buy one that _looked_ like Erik. Jesus, this wasn't going to end well. He'd bought a replacement Erik goddamn it—what was he thinking?

But more importantly, what would _Erik_ think? Hank didn't want to be around for that— no thanks—that could turn quite violent. Hank was just a peaceful, quiet, Science loving guy who appreciated Charles taking him in after the mix-up at the CIA job he previously had. He _didn't_ mean to wander into that room that night—he swore he didn't see the 'Warning: Do Not Enter When Light is Flashing Sign'.

And of course the light was flashing.

So maybe Hank saw a little more than he should have—he bolted the second he realized he shouldn't have been in there. It was just too bad he had been seen. So he was scheduled to have his memory erased the next day, but Hank, deciding he didn't want that to happen (it was HIS mind after all goddamn it), stole away in the middle of the night, never to be seen again.

Which is how he ended up at Charles Xavier's house for runaways.

Not that that's what the sign out front says—oh no—Charles is more tactful than that. As far as anyone else is concerned, this place is Charles Xavier's house for the gifted (and the term 'gifted' is used lightly when it comes to Sean and Alex, but more on them later).

Back to the point…

Hank looked over and saw Raven sitting in a chair, looking entirely too eager for the current situation…and decided he really didn't want to know why that was…

"Umm," Hank said nervously. He eyed Charles, then the Cyborg. "…I want nothing to do with this."

And then, just like that, Hank was gone.

Charles frowned. He thought for sure Hank, out of all of them, would appreciate the Cyborg the most. He knew the other man was into science and technology as much as he was. Absently, Charles wondered what it was about the Robot that put Hank off so much.

Surely it had nothing to do with the fact that it looked like Erik…or that Raven seemed far too excited for that realization to come to light to a certain ex-lover of the professors…

"Seriously," Alex said from his spot next to Sean, "why is it blond?" Why not just make it look _exactly_ identical to Erik—it's obvious that's what the professor was going for here.

"Why is everyone so obsessed with its hair?" Charles asked with a sigh. Jesus, he liked the blond hair—he thought it suited him quite well. He even reached up and ran his hand through it lovingly. Yes—quite well indeed.

"Okay, for real— this is starting to creep me out even more than before," Angel said as she leaned against the doorframe to the living room. She wasn't going in there all the way—something wasn't right about that thing—she didn't trust it. She swore a Cyborg was running the Strip Club she use to work at—and that's why she left. Well, that and also when she found out her 'boss' was running a sex-ring out of the club as well—she didn't care how much her boss said she could make—Angel Salvador did not have sex for money—no thank you.

It was just too bad her boss didn't see it that way—which is why he took a hit out on her once she threatened to turn him in (perhaps she shouldn't have done it so loudly, and in front of the entire club either).

Hence how Angel came to be here.

"Are you going to sit here and fondle that thing all day, or are you actually gonna turn it on?" Because even though Angel didn't trust it—she still wanted to see it in action. If it were going to go all crazy and kill everyone, she wanted to make her escape now, when she still had the chance.

Clearing his throat, Charles quickly removed his hand from his Cyborg and turned to face the children (he calls them children; they call themselves adults—let's just settle on teenagers). "Alright, I suppose I should give it a go." He gave a soft smile.

"Wait," Raven said for her observation chair—yeah, that's right—that's what she calling it now. "We have to get Erik first—he'll wanna see this."

Oh, he WILL want to see this—that's for sure.

"Don't be ridiculous," Charles said nervously as he waved a dismissive hand his sister's way, "Erik would hardly care about this." Charles wasn't sure if _he_ even believed that ludicrous statement.

"Fine," Raven said with a shrug as she leaned back in her chair again, "We'll just let Erik run into it on his own… in the Mansion…alone. That would be much more interesting anyway," she smirked wickedly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Clearing his throat again, Charles chose to ignore that last comment Raven had said (although the thought did not sit well with him—he'd have to make sure and tell the Cyborg not to engage in conversation with Erik until Charles got there… also; not to kill Erik—that may be a possibility as well. Erik will probably be… _irate _(just a little), when he sees the Cyborg.) He turned to face the children again. "Alright," he said firmly, "I'm going to turn him on now, so please, I need complete silence for this part. From what I read, when you first activate the Robot he will ask you your name, and it's very important that he hears the correct name for that is what he will call me from now on, no matter how many times I tell him not to, and I really don't feel like waiting an entire hour for him to reboot if this goes wrong." He then singled out Sean (poor Sean—why always Sean?) and gave him a pointed looked, "So help you god Sean, if you say anything even remotely inappropriate or incorrect I will throw you out the window myself." He was not going to be Professor Limp Dick, thank you very much.

Sean glanced over to the window, "We're on the first floor…"

"Okay," Charles said all excited as he clapped his hands together and turned back to his Cyborg, "let's get this show on the road."

Angel took a step back and Raven just leaned more forward in her chair. The others seemed quite interested in all this too. Alex stood next to Sean and they both kept their eyes firm on the Robot man that looked way too much like Erik for their likings, but it was still far too fascinating to look away. Darwin crossed his arms over his chest and waited as well—he was impartial to the whole thing—this could go either way to him at this point.

Pushing the button behind the Cyborg's ear, Charles took a small step back as it came to life. Its head jerked up and its eyes flew open. The Cyborg then looked down at its new owner.

"What is your name Master?"

Angel mouthed "Master?" from the door and Alex snickered. Even Darwin snorted at that. Charles, oblivious to anything else going on around him besides his Robot, just smiled up at said Robot and replied: "Charles Xavier." He couldn't believe how lifelike he was—and so very handsome too.

The Cyborg nodded and confirmed this information. "Charles Xavier," he repeated, "my name is David."

"David," Charles repeated as well, "What a lovely name." To match a lovely face.

And a lovely body.

"I'm surprised the professor isn't going to call him 'Erik'," Alex whispered over to Sean, because fuck—it looks just like the man.

Sean simply nodded. "Give it time…"

The Cyborg looked around the room to all the other faces, studying them, and then back to Charles. "These others," he said, glancing back to the children, "will they be my owners as well?" He asked Charles. And before Sean or Alex could say anything that would cause Charles to have to reboot David, he quickly replied: "Oh no, only me—I will be the only one you answer to." He smiled up at the taller man, "Seriously, if any of them, especially that one," he nodded over to Sean (who proclaimed "Hey!") "Ever tell you to do something— even if they say _I_ said it was okay—they're lying." More offended _Heys_ could be heard around the room as David nodded, storing all this information in his memory file.

So far, he computed… this was going to be interesting.

"Well, I suppose I should introduce you to them now," Charles sighed. Might as well get introductions out of the way, seeing how they'll all be spending time together from here on out. Charles' great plan of keeping his Cyborg stashed away in his room for his purposes only was squashed the second Sean opened the front door and proclaimed: "Wicked! Professor, did you order a Robot or something?" loudly enough for everyone in the entire living room to hear (which seems to be the ONE place in the large house that everyone seems to conjugates in).

Thank god Erik was out taking his morning run.

And the blasted delivery people were SUPPOSE to take the Robot to the side door of the Mansion— the one that the children didn't know about (that's right, Mansion's so big there are secret doors that people don't know about). The very door that Charles was waiting at. But he doesn't blame them—a house that big is easy to get lost at (and secret doors can be hard to find). And who knows how long they were out there looking around, trying to find said secret door before they finally decided: 'fuck-it, we're going to the front—rich dude be damned'.

So that's how it came to this; Charles and his Cyborg and all the children (minus Hank, who quote: 'wanted nothing to do with this') all gathered together in the living room, eyes fixed on David firmly.

Let the judging begin!

"The smug looking girl in the chair over there is my sister Raven," Charles said to David, motioning over to the blonde and her pleased smile.

"I can't wait until Erik sees you," was Raven's form of greeting. She still had a smile on her face that was far too big. Charles was… _less than pleased_, needless to say.

"Erik?" David questioned, but Charles just barreled on. "And over there is Sean and Alex," he glared at his two boys for a moment before he looked back to David, "It would probably be in your best interest to stay away from those two at all times," he said softly. David nodded and both Alex and Sean looked offended at first, but then looked at each other and shrugged in agreement. Eh—it was probably true. Sean (for some reason) was already under the impression that the Cyborg could 'fly' and wanted to try and lure him up to the roof for some good old fashion aerial fun…so yeah…probably best that Charles warned him.

Because… Cyborgs can't fly.

Well, at least not _this_ model—this model was designed for…uh…'special' purposes.

"And over by the door is Angel—she's okay for you to engage—I _trust_ her," Charles said, still looking at the two teenager's across from him. Why did they look as if he just squashed their entire weekend plans? Charles then motioned over to Darwin, "And finally is Darwin—he too is okay to become acquainted with—he won't be taking advantage of your kind nature either."

"Why do I feel as if we should be insulted?" Sean questioned.

"Because we WERE just insulted," Alex replied dryly, still staring at the Cyborg. He couldn't help but wonder if the thing could shoot laser-beams from its eyes—because that would be wicked cool and totally useful.

Only one way to find out…

"Can you like, shoot lasers from your eyes?"

"Say nothing," Charles said nonchalantly, "Oh, and actually," he stated, suddenly remembering Hank, "there is one more person you'll be meeting-"

"Two," Raven corrected from her chair, arms still crossed. Two—there were two.

Charles ignored her, "Hank— he's another Scientist like me—I really think you'll like him… once you finally get to meet him that is. It can be a bit tricky to get him out of the lab from time to time. He loves spending all his free time down there," away from all the drama that is amidst.

"Also, he's waiting for the storm to blow over—whereas I'm hoping to get a front row seat (hence the chair) to it," Raven said with a smile.

David cocked his head, studying her, before turning back to Charles. "What does she mean by that?"

Sighing, Charles gave his sister a 'thank-you-very-much-for-that-_Raven_ look, and turned back to his Robot. "Nothing really, it's just…Hank is a bit… uneasy with this whole thing. I'm not sure if he thinks having a Cyborg around is such a great idea or not-"

"Oh," Raven said matter-factly, cutting her brother off mid speech, "it has nothing to do with having a Cyborg—it has to do with WHO the Cyborg looks like," she arched a challenging eyebrow her brother's way.

"I look like someone?" David questioned, his attention still on the brunet man before him.

Looking sheepish, Charles simply stated: "Well, I suppose—perhaps a little bit-"

"Finally— he admits it!" Raven cried out, throwing her hands up.

Charles cleared his throat, "Yes, um, well anyway," he looked back to David, "You see-"

"What," came a brooding voice that sounded an awful lot like Erik's, "the fuck, is _that_?"

Oh, it _is_ Erik.

Splendid…

TBC.


	3. Is It Too Late To Make Popcorn?

"Is it too late to make some popcorn?" Raven smirked as she sat forward in her seat more, "Because this is great."

Erik stood in the doorway, eyeing that… that… thing! Why the hell was there a goddamn _Cyborg_ in the middle of the living room?

And why did it look JUST like him!?

Also…blond hair, really? What the fuck? Who thought that would be a good idea?

"Charles," Erik said calmly as he _stared_ at the Robot, "I will ask again—what, the fuck?"

"That's not actually a question," Charles pointed out softly.

"Charles!" Oh boy, now Erik was really starting to get pissed. "Why the HELL is there a Cyborg in the living room?" He glanced over to his Ex finally, but more importantly: "Why the HELL does it look _exactly like me!?_"

"I will point out that the Robot does not look _exactly_ like you," Charles said matter-factly, and then cleared his throat, "…he has blond hair.."

Erik deadpanned. "…If I were to dye my hair blond right now-"

"Thank you!" came Raven's voice.

"-it would look EXACTLY like me." He stared at his ex-lover. Charles shrugged. "I just don't see it," he muttered and Erik dragged a tired hand down his face. Why did he even bother arguing with this man?

About this time Hank wandered back into the room. "Hey professor, have you seen my-" he looked around, "…crap… why do I always choose the worst possible times?" He mumbled to himself before he cleared his throat and declared: "Never mind—carry on," and backed out of the room slowly, hands up, as if he were never there.

"Well," Alex said with a clap of his hands, "that was a much needed distraction, but I think we should carry on," he looked over to the brooding German, "You were saying Erik?"

"Shut up Alex," Erik growled at the boy before turning his attention back to the Cyborg and the clearly insane man whom he still loved. "Why, do you have a _Cyborg_ Charles?" Because here in about five seconds he was going to have a pile of wires and computer parts. Erik did _not_ trust Cyborgs. He truly believed they made that movie I-Robot way back in 2004 as a warning of things to come. People should've listen goddamn it.

Not mass produced!

"I sense hostilely coming from the man who looks like me," David said, turning to face Charles. He placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder, "Shall I restrain him?"

Okay, Erik didn't know what the _fuck_ to address first—the fact that this soon-to-be destroyed bag of wires just claimed that Erik was the one who looked like _it_, or the fact that it thought it was going to _restrain_ _him_.

Also: It is TOUCHING Charles…_his_ Charles! (Well, technically Erik, Charles isn't 'yours' anymore, but okay…)

Does that thing KNOW who it's fucking with?

He's _Erik mother-fucking Lehnsherr_, that's who!

"Alright, you listen here you pile of scrap metal," Erik sneered at the Cyborg with all the hatred he had inside him, "First off, _I_ don't look like you, YOU look like _me_, you got that you jumble of wires? I was here first! And second," he took a step closer and jabbed a finger into the Robot's chest, "If you think for one second that you could _restrain_ me, you have another thing com-"

In about .4 seconds, David reached out with one hand, grabbed Erik's arm, flipped him in the air and flung him down to the floor. It was over within the blink of an eye—if fact—Raven missed it. "What the fuck just happened?" She asked from her chair, looking all confused as to how Erik got on the floor, arm behind his back and being held down by David. "Seriously, what did I miss?"

"Wicked!" That was Sean, obviously. He was pointing.

"Damn! That's cooler than having lasers," Alex said with wide eyes. He turned to look at Charles, "You got yourself a badass Robot professor!" Charles flushed slightly at that comment—if only Alex knew just what _else_ the Cyborg was capable of…

Shaking his head, Darwin just said, "I didn't think anyone could take Lehnsherr down—that was pretty impressive," while Angel just stared with her own wide eyes from her spot by the wall.

"I hate you all!" Erik cried out from under the Cyborg, "Charles! Get this fucking thing off me! I'm gonna kill it!" He tried to struggle against the Robot's hold, but David only held him down firmer, twisting his arm more. "Damn it Charles! Call it off!" Begging, he's resorted to begging—this was a bad day for Erik.

"Is anyone else getting turned on by this?" Charles muttered, tugging at his shirt collar—something about this scene was strangely arousing.

"CHARLES!"

"Okay, okay," the professor said, "David," he looked down lovingly at his Cyborg, "you may release Erik now—he won't do you any harm."

"That's debatable," Erik said through grit teeth. David twisted his arm further. "Fuck!" Erik cried out. "Alright, alright! I won't kill you (yet), just get the fuck off me!"

Releasing his hold on the identical looking man, David gave Erik a small shove as he stood-up. He looked down at the man. "It is not wise to threaten a Cyborg Erik," he told the other man sternly, "and you better hope that I never catch you threatening my Charles here," he smiled over at his owner and then glanced back to the man on the floor, "it would have dire consequences."

My Charles?

Now Erik was _seething_, what kind of Robot refers to their owner like that? _My Charles_? Pushing himself up and off the floor, he was about to attack the Cyborg (because apparently Erik doesn't think clearly when he's angry) but he suddenly put two and two together.

Oh snap!

"_You bought a goddamn Sex-bot_!" Erik yelled out as he pointed judgingly at David.

A lot of things happened at once: Charles flushed about three shades of pink before his cheeks settled on red, Raven nearly fell out of her chair in laughter—then started shuddering was she thought about that properly, Angel slapped her hand over her mouth and covered up the "damn!" that was coming out, Darwin's eyes grew entirely too large for his face, Alex looked like he was going to be sick (Cyborg's not so cool anymore) and Sean just nodded his head with a quiet: "wicked."

Even Hank down in the lab sensed the disturbance and looked up from his Petri dish. "What the hell?"

David cocked his head to the side, looking at the professor. "Did they not know that was my primary function?"

…they do now.

Finally standing, Raven knocked her chair over when she stood up quickly, "You can have _sex_ with that thing?" She cried out judgingly with a finger pointed David's way (much like Erik did earlier). She then thought about this for a moment before she changed her tune and asked:

"Can I borrow it?"

What? It looks like Erik—it's hot.

"Raven!" Now Charles cried out in disgust—because really—ew.

"Even I got to admit," Alex said shaking his head, "that was pretty fucked-up Raven." Ew, seriously ew.

Raven looked confused before Darwin shook his own head. "Think about it Raven—you really want to 'borrow' it after your brother." Seriously, think about it.

Face falling, Darwin's words finally caught up to her. Oh god, she didn't think of it like that—she just wanted a hot piece of Erik-look-alike ass. She put her hand over her mouth, "Oh—I think I'm gonna be sick."

"I'm feeling a little sick myself," Erik said dryly. He was back up on his feet, still eyeing the Robot hatefully. Plotting its demise—always plotting.

Charles, who was still _thoroughly fucking embarrassed_, just sighed as his shoulders slummed in surrender. "Okay, you all know my dirty little secret now," he looked around the room at all the faces, "so can you all please just drop it now?" and possibly have your minds erased while we're at it?

What? It's possible in the future—it's just very expensive.

"Oh, I don't feel so good," Alex said with a pukey face. "I didn't even know there _were_ Sex-bots." It would have been so much cooler if it shot laser-beams instead of… well, you know…

"Really Charles," Raven said, still recovering from earlier (she couldn't decide if she should be; disgusted, horrified, amused, jealous or turned-on, Christ), "Why _did_ you buy a Sex-bot? I'm sure Erik would still be willing to do… _that_ with you." Because he sure wasn't willing to do that with _her _still. Jerk.

"I second that," Erik put it flatly, "So you can get rid of the Sex-Bot now." Seriously, that thing needed to be gone, like instantly.

"I wonder if my ex-boyfriend was a Sex-Bot?" Angel pondered out loud from the doorway, "that would've explained a lot."

"So…Sex-Bot's can't fly," Sean asked absently, "can they?"

Curiosity getting the best of him, Hank stuck his head in the door and asked: "What's this about a Sex-Bot?"

"Okay would everyone please just stop saying 'Sex-Bot'—I'm embarrassed enough as is," Charles said, desperately wishing the Earth would just open up and swallow him whole. This was NOT how he wanted his morning to go.

If only they would have found the bloody side door…

"Are you alright Charles? You look a little stressed." David asked in a caring manner (Erik's eyes narrowed) and then he placed a hand to the shorter man's chest (now Erik was grinding his teeth and plotting the Robot's horrible death). "Would you prefer if we went somewhere more…private?" he asked with a smile. Okay, Erik was going to protest that strongly—THAT shit just aint happening while he's here.

But luckily Charles just sighed, "No, that's alright David," he smiled sweetly at his Cyborg, placing his own hand over David's, "thank you though, but I think I'd rather get this all out in the open now. The floodgate is already half open—might as well let it all spill out," he sighed again, "Let's just get this over with." So Charles can go back to his day to day life of being a professor who houses' runaways, with his crazy fun-loving sister, and his ex-boyfriend who he doesn't have to heart to kick out and now a Cyborg that was designed to pleasure him sexual.

So yeah, that's Charles Xavier's life.

Erik however, swore that if that Robot didn't get its hand off Charles' chest he was going to go over there and break it off himself in a fit of rage.

Really Erik, when will you learn? You don't 'fuck' with a Cyborg—he should know this.

Looking back around the room, Charles gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright, let the questions begin." He might as well humor them all now. "One at a time though—and no repeat questions (he looked at Sean) so you'd all better be listening the first time," he warned, giving them each a stern look, but mainly Sean.

And of course Sean's hand shot up first, he waved it around eagerly. Charles just sighed again. "Yes Sean?"

"What is a Sex-Bot?"

"Alright, next question," Charles looked over to his sister, "Yes Raven? I do believe you have something to ask?" He really didn't want to call on her, but it was better than addressing Sean's pointless and possibly drug induced question.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Raven eyed the Cyborg skeptically. "And what happens when this all goes 'I-Robot' on our asses?" (She's somehow gone from wanting one, to now not trusting them—Raven works in mysterious ways.)

"Thank you!" (Erik)

Raven now eyed her brother, "Did no one see that movie besides me?"

Alex snorted, "Only you would watch a movie from over 2000 years ago." Totally lame.

"Well I'm sorry if I don't happen to like the movies in which the characters come out of the t.v and threaten you!" Raven snapped back at the blond.

"That's all part of the _ambiance_!" Alex retorted loudly.

"Okay!" came Charles' voice, stopping the bickering before it turned violent, "We're getting off subject here," he looked sternly to Alex and his sister, "Let's get back on track—shall we?" Hank tried to saddle his way out of the room when no one was looking but Charles just snapped at him to get back. He then glanced over to his sister, "Now Raven, to answer your question, that is NOT going to happen—that was just a movie ("A _bad_ movie," Alex felt the need to mutter with an eyeroll)—Cyborg's today are designed with complete fail-safes—I have utter faith that nothing will go wrong." He then smiled up at David. "Isn't that right David?"

The Cyborg nodded, looking down fondly at the shorter man. "I was 100 percent designed to bring no harm to humans."

Erik snorted.

"Unless provoked," he smirked at the German and Erik's eyes narrowed again.

"So then, you CAN, like kill someone?" Alex asked. He still couldn't get out of the whole 'Laser Beams Through The Eyes' mindset—even _after_ finding out he was a Sex-Bot. Jesus.

David turned his attention over to the blond boy. "Only if my wellbeing or Charles' is at threat. I would do anything and everything to protect my keeper—even if that means having to kill someone." He looked around the room, "But of course I would try to restrain the situation first before I had to resort to such violence."

"Kind of like how you restrained Erik earlier?" Angel asked with cute smile.

Now Erik was glaring at _her_.

"Exactly," David said, "I am designed to take the safest approach first, trying everything I can to stop the problem without having to resort to violence. Only if it becomes apparent that Charles' life is in danger, do I act on impulses."

"So then, seriously—laser-beams?" Alex tried again.

"What if Charles is the one doing to threatening?" Darwin asked, just out of curiosity.

"Then I shut down and send a 'possible abuse signal' out to my manufacture and let them handle it. You'd be surprised how many people order a Robot just so they can treat it poorly. That is why we were designed with an 'abuse sensor'. If we feel as if we are being neglected or mistreated we can send out a distress signal to Weyland corporations and they'll send out an employee to come rectify the situation."

"Rectify the situation?" Raven asked.

"Take us away," David clarified, "if abuse was evident. And then that human get's put on the 'No Buy' list, so they can't purchase another Cyborg from Weyland Corporations again."

"How do you know all this?" Alex asked, and it was the first non-stupid question he'd asked all day. Amazing.

David smiled. "I know everything. I'm constantly learning—all the time. But as for that—it was part of my programming. I know more than you think. I'm in constant connection to the Internet, but not you humans Internet, a special one that was designed by Weyland—I can learn anything I need to know faster than you humans could even comprehend."

Sean cocked an eyebrow, "So, do you just like, Google shit when you need an answer?"

The Robot deadpanned, like seriously deadpanned. Even he realized when it was best to just ignore the redheaded one named Sean.

"So do you like, have emotions or something?" Raven asked with a look, "Because you sure have been giving my brother some loving looks since he turned you on." Erik's narrowed eyes were on Raven now. Christ, he was slowly making his way around the room.

David smiled. "Whereas I do not 'feel' human emotions, I am perfectly capable of understanding them—even  
learning them."

Looking confused, Sean just said: "Wait..what?" and Angel snorted before saying: "That's more than Erik can say."

Hey! What is this; pick on Erik day? Fuck.

"Why _are_ you here?" Erik asked bitterly, having enough of this Q&A—he just wanted to get to the point of WHY the Robot was here so he could find a way to get rid of it. If it was just sex that Charles wanted, Erik could give him that—he didn't need some stupid Robot to fuck when he had a perfectly capable and willing German hunk to do the job, thank fuck you very much.

Looking confused, David turned to Charles for guidance. "I'll answer that one," the brunet said, taking a step forward. "Besides for _obvious_ reasons," he said in references to him being a Sex-Bot, not that he liked that term, but fuck—that's what he was, "I also order the David8 to help around the house and do other stuff such as-"

"Now when you say: 'house'," Raven interrupted every so rudely, "Do you really mean: 'your bedroom'?" She smiled smugly. She was NOT going to let her brother live down the fact that he ordered a Sex-Bot.

Charles deadpanned. There seemed to be a lot of that going on around there lately. "Okay, we're done here—no more questions," he said sharply.

"_Charles_," Raven complained—she still had so many jokes…

"Um, actually," Hank finally spoke up, "If you don't mind Charles—I have one question," he said timidly. And it had nothing to do with the sex part—he truly didn't care about that.

"Of course Hank," Charles sighed, "I at least know _you_ won't ask anything derogatory." He hoped…

Turning to face the Cyborg, Hank gave him a nervous smile. "Um hi… Hank McCoy—Scientist," he gave David a small wave, "I was just wondering, when you said that you were connected to an Internet that was far more superior than us humans had—what did you mean by that? Is it like a Super Internet that stores all the information in the world, even without it having to be entered into the system? Because that would be amazing— I've always known there had to be a system that could do-"

"What he means," Erik said dryly as always, cutting Hank's overly excited ramblings off, "is that he is actually a _spy_ sent here by the CIA to spy on us and obtain all of our information." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Erik!" Charles cried out in horror, although he wasn't really that surprised— the man has NEVER trusted the CIA. Everything's always got to be a goddamn conspiracy theory with him.

"What Charles? It's true!" Erik hollered out as well. He turned to his former lover, "Cyborgs are not to be trusted! I've been telling you this for years!" Well, two to be exact, but still—Erik stands by it.

"Unbelievable," Charles muttered. When will Erik realize that the CIA has more important things to worry about then a mansion full of kids ( well, technically runaways—but again—more on that later) and a 28 year old professor with more money than time to spend.

Hmm— actually that does sound a bit odd—boarder-line creepy—perhaps they are looking into him after all.

But David just smirked at Erik and his paranoid ways. "Perhaps you would care for a demonstration?" He asked Hank as he turned to face the young Scientist. Hank's expression went wide with glee. "Oh yes, of course—that would be awesome," he beamed with joy. How exciting was this!

"Ooh, whoopie," Erik said sarcastically with an eyeroll, "a demonstration." More like a fucking mind-control experiment. Goddamn Government created spy—he's onto that Robot.

Still smirking, David turned his attention back to the brooding German. "You there—Erik—what is your full name please?"

"Yeah like that's gonna fucking happen," Erik said quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest again. Stupid Robot.

"It's Erik Maximus Lehnsherr," Raven piped up happy.

Erik's face fell suddenly as he looked over at the blonde girl. "How did you know that?" He asked in panic. How did she find out his full name? Only Charles knew it.

Shrugging, Raven just said: "Eh—I overheard you and Charles awhile ago—you two were either fucking or fighting, cause' apparently Charles slipped-up and let your full name spill out of his mouth." She shrugged again, "Like I said, in either a fit of rage, or a moment of passion—I don't know, and I didn't stick around to find out which." She then made a smug face, "But now I know your full name," she said in a sing-song voice. She always knew Erik was weird about his middle name, and now she knew why. Maximus—she snorted at the thought—what a fucking ridiculous name.

Erik actually remembers this incident—they were indeed fucking.

Stupid Charles.

David nodded, taking in this information. "Erik Maximus Lehnsherr," he confirmed.

Erik began to panic again; he turned to his ex-boyfriend. "Charles make it stop, please! You don't understand!" He begged. No one needed to know anything about him goddamn it—it was none of their business. But Charles didn't say anything quite yet—he too was curious to see what the Cyborg could do. That, and finding out a little bit more about the man he shared a life with for the last two years would be nice—Erik never really opened up to Charles like he hoped he would've. Always so many secret's with that man.

Smiling, David replied: "Erik Maximus Lehnsherr, born-" he stopped. "Oh," then looked at Erik with a cocked head. "Interesting."

"What? What is it?" Charles asked his Cyborg as all the children looked on eagerly as well.

Erik held his breath.

Looking to Charles, David just replied: "I'm afraid I can't tell you."

Charles' face fell. "What?" he asked, "Why not?"

"Because," David said wryly as he looked to Erik.

"It's classified."

TBC.


	4. I Should Report You

"I should report you." David said calmly to Erik, later that night. He found the man hiding out in one of the lounges (but if you ask Erik, he was not fucking hiding—he was just 'hanging out' thank you very much. What? A man can't just chill by himself for a few hours?—alone… behind a large bookcase) after the events that transpired that morning.

"Well then why don't you?" He snapped at the Robot, coming out of his hiding…er… 'chilling' spot.

David cocked his head to the side. "I don't know," he said causally, "You haven't giving me a reason to yet." Erik cocked his own head at that, studying the other man with a perplexed look. "That," David continued, "and Charles seems quite fond of you—if he'll admit it or not—for some reason."

For some reason? …Hey! What was that suppose to mean? Erik's very 'fondable'…wait…that doesn't work here.

But more importantly;

Charles was still fond of him! Erik knew the man still had feelings for him! Ha! In your face Robot!

"Charles still loves me?" Erik asked as he stood from his crouched position (seriously though—he wasn't hiding, he was… dusting.)

Shrugging, David simply replied: "That is my conclusion—the man went on and on about you for 46 minutes and 28 seconds straight—I don't even think he breathed once. He just kept ranting."

Erik deadpanned. "That…doesn't mean he loves me," he told the Cyborg dryly. A 46 minute rant—yeah—not quite want Erik wanted to hear that his former lover was doing.

But David just smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he told the other man, "He was going on about how he wished you would have opened up more during your guy's relationship—this secret of yours—it's driving him mad. He really wishes he knew what it was that you were keeping from him. Perhaps you should've been more open with him, then maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to replace you with…well—me." He gave the other man a smug look. Erik just seethed.

"You _know_ why I can't tell him," Erik grit out. Damn Robot knows EVERYTHING about him now. Fucking Spy's!

"Yes," David said, eyes still studying the man before him, "but if you truly," he thought about what word to use for a second, "_love_ him," he smirked, "then you'll do the right thing."

"I DO love him," Erik retorted heatedly. Who the fuck did this pile of wires think he was?

David just raised his eyebrows, "If you say so," he said before he turned to leave. Erik debated throwing a book at him but opted against it—he remembered what the Cyborg did to him in the living room earlier. Jerk. So instead he just seethed at its back some more.

"Oh, and Erik," David said, turning his head back before he left, "Don't worry my friend, your secrets safe with me," he then winked at the German and turned back around. "Until you give me a reason for it not to be," he tossed behind his shoulder upon exiting the room.

What the fuck? Was the Cyborg blackmailing him?

Was that even possible?

Crap.

…

"Ah, David—there you are," Charles said with a smile as his Cyborg made its way into the library.

"I was told by the redhead with glossy eyes that I would find you here," David told the other man upon entering said room.

Smiling, Charles looked a bit bashful as he ducked his head. "Yes, well—the library has always been a favorite of mine—even when I was a young child." He use to spend hours reading and getting lost in there—it was like his own little escape from reality. He looked back up at his Robot. "Sorry about earlier by the way," Charles said on the sheepish side.

"Which earlier?" David questioned, "the meeting of the children and their endless questions or the 46 minute and 28 second rant about your ex-lover and his inability to show emotions and open up to you during your relationship," he smiled, "sir."

Now Charles looked really awkward, he bit on his bottom lip. 46 minutes? Really? "Um, I suppose both," he answered quietly. Christ, did he really go on for that long about his ex-boyfriend? Is that normal?

"Quite alright sir," David answered with a smile, "No need to apologize anyway—I am unable to feel either insulted, or disappointed," he pointed out, and Charles couldn't help but wonder which 'feeling' he was matching to which incident.

"Yes, but you understand them, correct?" Charles asked.

"Perfectly."

Charles frowned. "Then I can't help but still feel bad," he said absently.

A hand was placed to his shoulder. Looking up, Charles noticed that David was now closer than before. He was standing right beside the smaller man, touching his shoulder and smiling softly at him.

"I assure you," he said kindly, "It is okay sir."

"Don't call me sir," Charles whispered before he surged up and pressed his lips to David's. The Cyborg instantly responded by wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist and leaned down into the kiss, pressing their mouths together more.

Charles moaned softly before he pulled away, looking up at the other man with lust in his eyes. "Your lips feel so real," he breathed, pupils blown wide.

David, who noticed the spike in Charles' arousal level, ever since he entered the room, looked down at the brunet. "But of course, would you prefer them 'not' to feel real?"

Shaking his head, Charles told the man: "No, of course not—I was just surprised is all," he murmured, "I've never kissed a Cyborg before."

"Would you like to kiss me again?" David asked, cheekiness to his tone. He tipped the brunet's head up by the chin with his hand, "Because I would very much like to kiss you again, Charles."

Instead of answering, Charles just pressed up on his toes and resealed him and David's lips back together, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck in doing so.

They kissed lazily, unhurried—Charles enjoying every second of being this intimate with someone again.

Okay, so maybe he did miss Erik, but he could only take so much arguing and fighting with the man. Sure, he loved him—loved him dearly, but he felt sometimes as if he didn't even really know the man. They had spent two years together, and not once did Charles learned anything more from Erik's past other than; he came from Germany, he use to work as a laborer with his father and his whole family is mysteriously gone—but he won't go into anymore details than that.

It was very infuriating.

Charles had opened up to Erik about his past, no matter how much he didn't want to relive it. He told Erik all about his abusive stepfather and his alcoholic mother who always seemed to look the other way whenever Charles showed up with fresh bruises from his stepbrother. It was not a happy life, but he still shared everything with the man he loved.

He just wished Erik would have done the same.

Not that that was the ONLY reason why the relationship ended, although it was a big contributing factor—opening up and sharing means a lot to Charles—especially since there was _none_ of that in his family growing up. He thought perhaps he could make up for that now—have the relationship with Erik that he never had with his real family…

But Erik didn't seem to want that—he just wanted to keep everything bottled up inside. Everything just had to be a bloody secret.

Hmm, perhaps that _was_ the only reason why Charles broke it off.

If Erik only would have emoted more…shared his feelings…

Also, they fought a lot—but that could have been because they lived together and spent almost all their time with one and other. They also had clashing personalities, but that never seemed to bother Charles as much as their lack of communication. He didn't mind the occasional healthy debate with Erik over certain things, such as political views or if they should use the moon to build weapons of mass destruction on it. "_But Charles, think about how much safer it would be if we built them there—if something were to go wrong, the lives lost would be significantly less than if something were to happen here on Earth," Erik had told him. "That's not the bloody point Erik! The point is, we shouldn't even be_ building_ weapons of mass destruction in the first place—that just sends the message out that we should be feared! And you know how humans react when feared—they conquer fear WITH fear. Who's to say that Russia won't take this as a threat and start building their own weapons on Pluto?" Charles retorted. Erik just waved a dismissive hand and took a sip of his scotch, "Don't be ridiculous Charles, everyone already knows that Pluto was taken over by the Frost Giants years ago..."_

Coming back to the present, Charles was taken by surprise when he felt a tongue slip into his mouth.

Oh that's right—he was still kissing David—and it was quite nice.

Charles ran his hands down the Robot's back, drawing him closer and making the kiss more intimate. He moaned into the other man's mouth, tipping his head to the side to better fit their lips together.

And they fit together perfectly—it was as if David was designed just for Charles…

Oh, that's right. He was.

Charles blushed at this thought but continued to kiss the taller man. Next thing he knew David was walking them backwards to the couch. He broke away the instant he felt Charles bump into it and looked down at the shorter man. "Is this alright Charles?" he asked him, running a hand down the brunet's face gently.

"It's more than alright," Charles muttered, looking up with flushed cheeks at his new sex-toy, "It's _groovy_."

David furrowed his brows, "I'm afraid, I do not understand."

"Just, never mind," Charles shook his head—why was he using 20th century slang? Where did he even get that from? He smiled up at David, "Please, continue—do whatever it was you were about to do."

Smiling himself, David just looked down at the smaller man and told him: "Well, I was going to push you down onto this here couch, kiss you some more, and then ask you which sexual activity you would like me to perform on you. I do them all—anal, oral, finger, handjob, rimming, receiving anal…" he cocked his head to the side, "I sense your arousal level has just skyrocketed—was it one of those that I just mentioned?"

"It was _all_ of them," Charles said breathily before surging forward and taking David into his arms and mashing their lips together again. Fuck that was hot—just hearing all of his options laid out for him—damn!

The two men tumbled down onto the couch, kissing frantically as Charles pulled the larger man on top of him, wrapping his legs around David's waist.

"Would it be too forward if I were to ask you to _fuck_ me already?" Charles asked once the kiss broke.

"Nothing's too forward for me sir," he gave the man a cheeky grin, "I am after all _your_ Sex-Bot."

"Don't use that word," Charles said softly before he began kissing David's neck and jaw.

Closing his eyes and moaning softly, David just replied: "Which one? Sir or Sex-Bot?"

"Both," Charles said on a breath and then went back to mouthing on his Cyborg's jawline. He pulled back after a moment. "Wait," he said suddenly, looking up at the man on top of him, "Did you just moan a moment ago?"

Grinning, David replied: "I did."

"You can feel this? You can feel what I do to you?"

"I can. What would be the point if not? How could I ensure that I am giving you my best, when I myself am not 'enjoying' it?"

He had a point there, Charles thought to himself, looks like they really thought this one through over at Weyland Co.

Also makes sense on why they come equipped with an 'abuse sensor', Charles didn't even want to think about the type of person who orders a Cyborg just so they could take advantage of it. It made him shudder.

David pulled back a little and frowned. "My sensors are telling me that your arousal level has gone down—have I done something wrong?"

Shaking his head, Charles pulled David back closer to him, "No—nothing at all—just kiss me again," he whispered as he brought their mouths back together.

They kissed again, hotly, holding on to each other desperately as their make-out session turned even steamier.

"You still wish for me to fuck you Charles?" David asked as he broke the kiss. He looked down into those ever so blue eyes.

But before the brunet had the chance to respond (which would have been a: Fuck yes), there was a commotion from the door.

"Charles, I needed to talk to you about-" Erik froze, hand still on the door handle as he stared in shock at the scene before him.

"What," Erik said angrily, rage boiling within him (sure, he _knew_ David was a Sex-Bot, but still—didn't mean he wanted to walk in on this shit) "the fuck, _is going on_?"

As if he didn't know.

TBC


	5. Bonus Chapter

**A/N: This is totally for Mykkila09, who came up with this hilarious and beautiful idea! I swear to God, that girl is the fuel to my evil fire!**

**Also, obviously, this has nothing to do with the plot, just a little side/bonus chapter, with a little bit of Crack on the side.**

**Fuel, meet fire…**

"What," Charles said dryly, which is odd because usually it's Erik who's the dry one, "is _that_?" He asked to Erik as he stared at the goddamn Cyborg standing in his living room that looked suspiciously a lot fucking like HIM this time around.

"Dear lord this is not happening," Darwin said with a head shake, "again."

But Erik just smiled, looking at his blue eyed, brunet Cyborg fondly. "This is James," he told his ex-lover, looking over to him finally, "_My_ Cyborg."

David cocked his head to the side from behind Charles, studying the other Robot. "Interesting," he concluded.

"No, it is NOT interesting," Charles said with a bit of a quip. He EYED the strange Robot firmly. "It's going back!"

"Why is the short angry man yelling?" James asked his owner.

"Short!?" Charles exclaimed in horror. "We're the same size!"

"It's okay James," Erik said lovingly, looking sweetly at his Cyborg, "Just ignore him and he'll go away."

Now Charles was _pissed_. "Need I remind you just WHOSE house it is that you are staying at."

Hank, because he honestly has the worst timing in the world (or God just likes to play jokes on him), once again, chose this very moment to venture on into the living room.

He froze.

Looked around.

Assessed the situation.

Then declared: "Fuck it, I'll be in the lab for the next year and a half."

And left.

"Hey Raven," Alex said, "You wanna fuck this one?"

Flipping off Alex promptly, Raven didn't even address him as she stared at the Cyborg named James that looked an awful lot like her brother.

So Alex's comment was not only uncalled for and _rude_, it was also: Ew.

"Why," Charles said still as angrily as he could for such a British gentleman that he was, "does that _thing_ (ouch, that hurt David) look _just like me!?_" he demanded to know.

"Hm," Angel said, furrowing her brows, "Is anyone else experiencing déjà vu here besides me? I feel as if we've done this before."

"How did you manage to find a Cyborg that looks like Charles anyway?" Darwin asked, still not believing this was happening. Again.

Also, they should be selling tickets to this—it's a goddamn freakshow is what it is.

"Yes," Charles said bitterly, "Please do enlighten us as to HOW exactly you DID manage to find a Robot that looks just like me." He was…not amused.

Erik smirked, like, a shit-eating-grin smirk. "I sent them a picture and they designed it around that." He then smirked even more, as if he had a dirty little secret he was about to tell.

Which he did.

"Well," he then said with a I'm-a-total-asshole look on his face, "except for one thing," he then looked down to Charles' crotch area, "I did have THAT modified."

"_What!?_" Now Charles was just _mortified_. Words couldn't describe how much he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Raven said, looking pukish.

"What the hell is wrong with my cock!?" Charles demanded to know, forgetting that he was surrounded by a room full of teenagers.

Let the jokes begin!

"Yep, definitely going to be sick," Raven clarified as he clutched her stomach. Where's a barfbag when she needs one?

"I'm out," Darwin said as his hands flew up in the air. He was surprised he made it that long, Christ.

David placed a hand on Charles' shoulder. "I think your cock is just fine," he told the shorter man.

Erik snorted a laugh, "If you like em' a bit on the short and thick side," he cocked an eyebrow, "and I'm not talking about his cock."

"That is _it_!" Charles yelled, "Erik—kitchen-_now!_"

"Aww, but I wanted to watch," Sean complained. It was the most exciting thing that's happened in awhile around there.

Unless you count the time that he and Alex got drunk and decided that rollerblading through the mansion with paintball guns was a good idea.

"Shall I come with you sir?" David asked as he placed a hand to Charles' shoulder again.

Turning to face his Robot, Charles just replied: "No, that's okay David, I need to _be alone_ with Erik for this one," as he eyed Erik evilly.

Erik wasn't scared.

"Ooooo," Alex said with a grin, "I wonder what those two are gonna do."

"Piss off Alex!" Both Charles and Erik said at the same time. Poor Alex.

Although, Erik did like the thought of that. (Cue Porno music.)

However, instead of porno music, what followed was Charles yelling at Erik in the kitchen for a good twenty minutes about what a hypocrite he was for going out and getting his own bloody Cyborg and having it look just like HIM, and _how dare he_ be upset with Charles for ever doing the same seeing how that's JUST what Erik did and so on and so on.

Erik, however, was only half listening—he was too busy staring at Charles' red lips and steadily reddening face as the man yelled at him for being a hypocrite.

What? Erik is a horndog—you should know this. All he wants is a little piece of Charles pie.

Okay, he wants a HUGE piece, sorry.

"Uh, Charles," Raven said as she stuck her head reluctantly into the kitchen after about twenty minutes, "you might want to come see this."

Both men made their way back into the living room, Charles muttering: "What bloody now," as Erik followed behind him, staring at the brunet's ass the entire time.

Again, this is Erik.

"What the…"

Both men froze.

Before them, in that very living room, they watched in horror as their two Cyborgs practically tongue fucked each other as they kissed passionately. David was holding into James with his life, kissing him harshly as James wrapped his arms around the taller Robot's neck.

"…fuck?" Erik finished for Charles.

Blinking, in disbelief, Charles just muttered up to his ex: "This is strangely arousing."

"Agreed," Erik agreed.

Finally breaking away, both Cyborgs turned to face their owner's, holding hands.

"We are in love," David said.

Wait, what?

Both Charles and Erik looked confused and shocked. What the fuck was going on? Who sprinkled Crack in the air?

"Wicked!" was all Sean could say before someone finally threw a shoe at him.

David turned to James and said: "Let's ditch these meat-bags," to which James nodded. Both Cyborgs then ripped off their fake human skin, revealing what they were really made of—metal and wires and computer parts and even little flashing lights.

No really, what the serious fuck was going on?

Walking out of the room, still hand in hand, David turned back once more and said to Charles and Erik: "We'll be back," in a very Arnold Schwarzenegger tone that sounded suspiciously a lot like a line ripped from the movie Terminator.

Until he added: "For our things."

They then left the room.

"Okay, I may be high," Sean said, "but even I found that fucking odd."

Erik just looked to Charles.

"So..you wanna go fuck?"

Charles returned his question with a dry look.

"…sure, why not."

End Bonus Chapter.

A/N: Anyone spot the Futurama reference?


	6. Perhaps He'd Care To Join Us?

"Perhaps he'd care to join us?" David suggested from his spot on top of Charles as he looked over towards the doorway to Erik.

"Mmm," Charles said quietly, looking over at his seething ex as well, "As hot as that would be—I don't think he'd go for it," he told his Cyborg with a murmur. What a shame too—that would have been smoking hot.

"Jesus Christ Charles," Erik said angrily as he stared at the scene before him, "You really going to have sex with a damn Robot just to spite me?"

"Who says I'm doing this out of spite?" Charles asked defensively as he sat up, pushing David off of him. He eyed his ex-boyfriend spitefully.

"If you wanted somebody to have sex with, you could have just asked," Erik said as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I would have said yes."

Charles' face turned to confusion. "What?"

"Oh come on Charles," Erik said, "It's painfully obvious that you only got this Cyborg, which looks like ME by the way, just so you can have sex with it—don't think I don't know that. Besides, I'd be perfectly happy to continue _that_ part of our relationship—you wouldn't even need him anymore." Yeah, so, get rid of him. Now.

Charles just _looked_ at Erik for a moment, completely gobsmacked as to what he was saying, or _suggesting_, because seriously; what the hell?

"Get out Erik!" The brunet finally snapped at the man. Could he not see that Charles was _busy_?

"Shall I remove him from the room for you Charles?" David asked the man next to him on the couch.

Remove him from the room? What the…

Now Erik was _seething_ with rage—he'll show that Cyborg just what being _removed from the room_ is all about in about ten seconds when Erik flies over there and breaks his face off before chucking the pile of wires out the damn window. No one fucks with Erik motherfucking Lehnsherr!

But Charles just sighed, almost as if he could sense Erik's thoughts of death towards David, "No, that's alright, you don't have to 'remove' him," he looked right at Erik, "He was just _leaving_," he said sternly, shooting the German a warning look.

Tightening his hold on the door handle (that he didn't even realize he was still holding onto until just then) Erik shot David one last murderous look before then narrowing his eyes at his ex-lover. "Fine," he bit out angrily, "have fun _fucking_ your Robot," he narrowed his eyes even more, "but when you need a REAL fuck, you come find me—I'll show you how it's really done." He went to turn away but stopped suddenly, looking back at Charles and added, "Oh wait—you already _know_ that, don't you? What was it; two weeks ago when I showed you just how well I can fuck when I fucked you up against the wall to our room?"

Oh yeah...

Blushing, Charles looked down as the up-against-the-wall-fucking memory flooded back to him. Yes—that was a particularly well fuck they had indeed. He's pretty sure poor Sean was on the receiving end of hearing that one though—they went at it for at least an hour strong.

"I'm sure Charles will be just fine with me," David retorted, pulling the brunet over closer to him on the couch, "After all—I was programmed to 'pleasure'."

Erik wanted to retort to that, but instead he just kept his mouth shut and continued to give the Cyborg a death look. He finally turned and made to leave.

"Seriously though Charles," he tossed over his shoulder to the brunet, "when you're done with your 'toy', you come find me—I'll give you what you're really looking for."

Charles just continued to flush a cute shade of pink and David stared at Erik's retreating back. Never had Charles ever had two people fighting over him (especially not with one of them being a Cyborg).

He was not going to lie…it was kind of a turn on.

Once Erik was gone (after he slammed the door shut thank you very much) David turned to look at Charles once more. "Shall we continue?"

…

"Goddamn fucking stupid Cyborg," Erik muttered to himself as he stormed down the hallway, "Thinks he knows Charles better than me? I was with the man for two year. _Two years_! Nobody knows how to get Charles off better than I do!"

"Erik's talking to himself again," Alex whispered over to Darwin when Erik passed through the living room on his way outside—he needed a good run after that—that'll clear his head from the fact that his ex was currently being screwed by a Robot with blond hair. _Blond hair_!

"Just ignore him," Darwin said, not looking up from his cell phone, "This will all blow over before we know it." Or not—didn't really matter—this was the most exciting thing that's happened in awhile.

Unless you count the time that Sean and Alex got drunk and decided that rollerblading through the Mansion with…

Wait, it feels like we've been over this already..

Once Erik was outside, the cool fall air hit him and he instantly felt better. He took in a deep breath and tried not to look over to the library window where he knew Charles and that... that... _boyfriend stealing Robot was_!

Well that's not far— Charles didn't acquire David until AFTER they broke-up—David hardly _stole_ Charles from him...

Erik was about to start his run when Raven came out of nowhere, as if she were lurking in the bushes somewhere nearby.

"Hey Erik," she said as she made her way closer. Where the hell _did_ she come from?

"What do you want Raven?" Erik asked with a hint of annoyance. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now. He just wanted to run around the Mansion a couple hundred times and try and forget all about the SEX that was going on in the Library with a certain man he loved and a certain pile of scrap he hated.

Raven seemed slightly out of breath, like she ran from somewhere (bushes) to catch up with Erik. "So," she said, catching her breath, "I'm to understand that Charles replaced you with a Cyborg," and Christ, she said it like it was some normal every day thing.

Also, like she didn't JUST witness all of this earlier in the living room that morning. They could've sold tickets to that freakshow, fuck.

"Is there a point to all this Raven?" Erik snapped at her.

"Well," Raven said with a flirty smile as she twisted to the side, "You know, my offer still stands." Yep—that's right— she was trying to offer sex to Erik. Still.

If anyone in the house would have been there to witness this they would have face-palmed right then and there.

Well what? Do you really blame Raven for trying? The man's hot!

Erik however, just deadpanned at her. "…still not interested Raven," he said dryly. He then turned and began jogging away. Christ, did she not understand that Erik's heart only belonged to one person?

And that one person was a certain tweed wearing, book loving professor who liked to play chess in his spare time.

Erik suddenly stopped, heart frozen in his chest.

Oh god—_chess_—Charles would no longer need Erik to play with him now that he had David. He'd at least held onto hope that Charles would still perhaps, just maybe, want to play chess with him still…

But now he has David…

David can play chess.

He really doesn't need Erik anymore.

Swallowing the lump in his throat (what the hell was this new emotion he suddenly felt? Was he gonna… gonna cry?) Erik started running again, trying desperately hard to ignore the feelings of uselessness he was suddenly having.

He did not like feeling this way.

He did not like feelings _period_.

"Okay, well, if you change your mind," Raven hollered after him, "You know where to find me!"

Hey, can't blame a girl for trying.

…

"Oh David," Charles moaned out, tipping his head back against the arm of the couch and closing his eyes. He let out another shuddering breath before looking back down at the man below him, who was fervently working Charles' cock with his mouth. "Goddamn you're good at that," he breathed out.

Pulling off of the thick cock in his mouth, David grinned up at the brunet, "Of course I am," he said proudly, "If I wasn't, I would be defective." He then lowered his mouth again and resumed his relentless sucking. Charles groaned out some unintelligent sound before closing his eyes again and relishing in the feel of the blonds warm mouth around his cock—so good—it felt so fucking good.

"David," he gasped, looking back down at his Cyborg, "wait." David's head came back up and he met the brunet's eyes. "I…I still want you to fuck me," Charles said timidly, like he was embarrassed to ask for some reason (well you try asking an Android to fuck you and see if you don't feel slightly awkward about it).

Smiling, David simply replied, "I would be delighted to." He stripped Charles of his remaining clothes (quite quickly too) before he started on himself, unbuttoning his light blue button-up shirt and sliding it off his shoulders, Charles helping along the way.

"Jesus, look at the body on you," Charles muttered, eyeing David's chest like it sculpted to look like a Greek Gods—which it probably was—he shuddered lightly at the way it felt when he ran his hand down it. Fucking perfect.

"You're not so bad yourself," David told the other man as his eyes roamed over Charles' naked body. But Charles just flushed slightly, biting his lip and turned away. He let out a small huff, "nothing like yours," he replied uncomfortably. He knew his body was nothing compared to the Cyborg's—there was just no comparison.

David continued to smile though; he ran a soft hand down the smaller man's body. "I think you're perfect," he muttered before leaning down and placing a trail of kisses from Charles' jaw to his chest, "absolutely perfect."

Charles' eyes fluttered shut as David placed more delicate kisses to his skin. The other man then leaned up just enough to remove his pants. Charles watched with rapt attention as the Cyborg began to get naked before his eyes.

"Oh my," he gasped out, looking at the blond's cock once it was freed, "they certainly didn't skimp on _that_ function," he muttered as his own cock twitched in excitement, "now did they?"

Grinning again, the taller man gave Charles a proud look before responding. "No, they certainly did not." He then rolled his hips down and grinded their cocks together, causing both men pleasure as they moaned out together.

"Christ David," Charles whined out, "I want your cock inside me _now_," he said with lust. What a lovely cock the man had too—he really was excited at the thought of having it inside of him—David slowing dragging it out before plunging it back in hotly. Charles shuddered at the anticipation. The only other cock that was as lovely as this one was Erik's—but he tried not to think about that while David was rutting said lovely cock against him.

It was just rude.

Also, Charles tried not to think about just how MUCH him and Erik's cock had in common, in both length and width. He just chalked that up to the fact that he probably secretly, deep down inside, missed Erik's cock.

And possibly Erik too. The miss-able jerk.

"Lean back Charles," David ordered softly with a hint of cheekiness to his voice. He placed both hands on either one of Charles' legs and pushed them up towards the smaller man's chest, exposing him. "I'm just going to prep you a bit first," he murmured.

"Lube," Charles gasped out, anticipation getting the best of him, "I have lube somewhere around here-" but David was just chuckling, cutting Charles off from his lube ramblings. "It's okay Charles," he said, "I have no need for such lubricant," Charles looked confused so David elaborated.

"I make my own." He held up his finger.

…if Charles thought he was horny earlier...

He whimpered. "You…you make your own?" He barely got out, his cock twitched even more, becoming painfully hard and yet oh so excited.

David cocked an eyebrow. "Did you not, read my manual?"

Looking sheepish, Charles just replied: "Um… no?"

What? Manual's are for chumps.

Okay, Charles was just too bloody excited to get his Robot working to read the manual—do you blame him? He read _part_ of it (like, the first paragraph), just not All of it.

Chuckling again, David shook his head before he murmured, "Well then this may surprise you a bit," as he slipped his hand down to Charles' entrance and swiped two slick fingers across it. Charles keened out, eyes going wide as he looked up at his Cyborg. "_Oh my god_," he whined out, "that feels amazing."

"That's nothing," David muttered, "wait until I fuck you." He held the smaller man close and swiped his fingers past his hole again, earning him a low moan from the brunet below him.

"Jesus David," Charles rasped out, "I could come just from this."

This made the taller man smirk. "But I haven't even gotten started yet," he said and then pushed two slippery fingers into Charles and held him tight as the smaller man moaned out loudly and pressed into the couch more.

"_Christ David_," he gasped out, mouth opening as he starting panting slightly. He locked eyes with the man above him, "Your fingers…so good…"

"As I just said," David whispered against Charles' lips, "wait until you feel my 'cock'." He then pressed his mouth to Charles', kissing the smaller man passionately before Charles broke away with a gasp, finally getting just what the Robot was saying. He eyed the man excitedly.

"Your cock—it's self lubricating as well?"

David nodded, pleased look on his face as he told the man: "It is."

Words failed Charles, and next thing he knew he was pulling David back onto him, smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss before pulling away and demanding: "Fuck me—fuck me now."

And that's just what David did; he slipped into Charles effortlessly and began rolling his hips repeatedly, never once stopping or slowing down. He asked Charles if the speed he was going at was fine and Charles just cried out: "It's fucking perfect," as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back into the couch as David fucked him hotly.

David held onto Charles' legs, up on his knees, as he drove his cock into the man below him. He then reached down, never losing his rhythm, and began stroking Charles' cock in sync with his thrusts.

"_Fuck_," Charles bit out, his eyes flying open and meeting David's. "Are you going to… can you…"

"Yes," David replied, understanding what Charles was trying to ask him (seriously, Charles should've read the damn manual), "I'm programmed to have my release after you," he got out between his own harsh breaths, still pumping into the brunet swiftly.

"Good," Charles moaned out sharply as his head tipped back onto the arm of the couch again, "Cause' I'm gonna cum." Hard.

David sped up even more, driving Charles over the fucking edge (shit, Charles didn't even think it was possible to be fucked that fast) and causing the man to yell out loudly as he came all over David's hand as he pumped Charles' cock quickly.

Upon Charles' semen coming in contact with David's skin, his own release was triggered and he spilled into Charles hotly with a long moan.

After a moment, nothing could be heard but the sound of ragged breathing and slight gasping as both men found their breaths again. (Although with David it was all just for show—he doesn't breathe, but it would be unsettling for Charles if he just sat there and did nothing while Charles was gasping for air—all just part of his programming.)

"Christ," Charles said after a minute, looking up at David, "That was…intense," he declared. The blond smirked down at Charles. "I trust that was to your liking then?"

"Oh, oh yes," Charles said with one last gasp. His breathing was more back to normal now as he sat up (David having already removed himself from Charles) and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "That was… _wow_."

David smirked (proudly). "You weren't so bad yourself," he murmured as he moved closer to Charles, "that tight little ass of yours sure felt good around my cock," he said before he licked a stripe up Charles' neck.

_Fuck_.

Shuddering, Charles whimpered softly before he turned to face his Cyborg, "Jesus David," he rasped out gently, "were you also programmed with a 'dirty-talk' chip or something?"

Seriously Charles, manual…

"I was," the Robot replied.

Charles… had nothing intelligent to say to that—he just whimpered some more.

…

After Charles had got himself cleaned up, he sent David to go check on the children (it was too quiet around there, like, suspiciously quiet) as he made his way back to his room. He would need a change of clothes after that, at least a new shirt, seeing how that's what he used to clean them both up with afterwards.

So, walking shirtless, and thoroughly fucked, down the hallway, Charles smiled to himself as he approached his door. Yeah, this whole having a Sex-Bot thing was going to work out just fine, he thought to himself.

David told Charles he would meet him up in his room later, after he checked on the whereabouts of the children and got something to eat (Cyborgs ate, who knew? (manual Charles, manual!)) It was some sort of special Robot food that resembled mush if you asked Charles. David had come with a small supply of it and would be needing more ordered later on, so Charles put that on his to do list.

Although jokes on Charles, Cyborg's can eat certain human food, as long as it's organic or plant based. Weyland Corporation just likes to tell their customers that Cyborg's require 'special food' so they can jack the prices up and force them to buy it.

Still smiling, Charles opened the door to his room and stepped inside, still running on high from his orgasm. And what an orgasm that was—fuck—Charles hadn't had it that good since, well… Erik.

Speaking of Erik, the man was in Charles' bed… naked.

Wait, what?

_"Erik?"_ Charles shrieked out. He eyed his naked ex-lover in his bed in shock. What the…

But Erik just smirked, all sexy-like, and replied: "How would you like to be fucked by a _real_ man?"

And what would you know, Charles' traitorous cock twitched in response.

TBC


	7. This Is The Last Time Lehnsherr

**A/N: *Ahem* …rough sex warning…**

Charles _stared_ at the man (intruder!) in his bed, "_Erik_," he bit out, "I can't even begin to tell you how-"

"Horny you are to see me?" Erik cut in. He ran his hand down his side as he lay propped up in bed on a bent arm.

"_What_?" Charles asked in horror. He quickly slipped his shirt back on (Erik don't get no free shows anymore), even though it was all stained and cummy…ew.

But back to the point…

How _dare_ he-... well actually, horny WAS correct in how Charles was feeling… but he wasn't going to let his ex know that! "_Actually_," he said sternly, "I was going to say _angry_," he said matter-factly, still shooting his ex-lover a nasty look. But Erik just smirked. "You say 'angry'," his eyebrows rose, "but your cock says 'horny'," he pointed out to the other man as he gazed at Charles' crotch.

Wait..what?

Charles looked down.

Oh.

_Goddamn it._

Sure enough, his backstabbing, evil cock, was indeed enjoying the view of his naked ex-lover in his (use to be 'their') bed.

Well fuck.

And it probably had to do with the fact that he was so use to seeing Erik like this for the past two years—all naked and spread out, wait for Charles to join him for a vigorous round of hot fucking. Christ, it'd only been a week since they broke-up; it's not like Charles doesn't still have feelings for him or doesn't still find him attractive.

_Extremely_ attractive.

So yeah, it's no wonder that Charles had a massive hard-on at the moment (even AFTER the amazing round of sex that David just gave him—Charles has GREAT stamina— lucky man).

No, lucky Erik.

In a flash Charles was across the room and climbing on top his naked ex, kissing him, and straddling his perfectly sculpted body (it really wasn't fair, Charles was surrounded by Greek God-like bodies everywhere he went, how the hell was he suppose to concentrate on anything other than sex?)

Really Charles? You're really complaining about that…?

"This is the _last_ time Lehnsherr," Charles grit out between harsh kisses. He held Erik's face still as he meshed their lips together roughly.

"In that case," Erik growled out as he leaned up and grabbed tightly onto Charles' thighs, "I'm gonna remind you what it's like to be fucked by a _real_ man," he then flipped Charles onto his back and covered the smaller man's body with his own.

Erik kissed Charles hotly, holding the brunet's head still with a hand to his jaw as he worked his lips over Charles'. After Erik broke away, he looked lustful down at the man below him, breathing starting to strain, as their eyes locked together.

"I know you still love me Charles," he told the younger man.

Charles (who was breathing a bit ragged himself) blinked up at his former lover, "That's not the point Erik," he took in another raspy breath, "that's not why I broke it off between us." He then glared up at the taller man, "Now are you going to _fuck_ me or not, because if you'd rather talk about our failed relationship, I'd rather go find David and let him fuck me again."

Erik _growled_, possessively, and then grabbed Charles by his upper arms, picked the smaller man up and slammed him back down on the bed, up more by the pillows. "I'll fuck you better then that _Cyborg_ ever could," he bit out harshly, ripping Charles' clothes off of him.

"ERIK!" Charles cried out in shock as he felt his shirt shred.

He really liked the cardigan the man just ripped off him…it was a gift.

Throwing the torn shirt that Erik never liked anyways aside, (it was a gift for one of Charles' ex's—Erik had been looking for an excuse for awhile now to destroy it) Erik then reached down and worked on removing his pants next. He popped the button and slid the zipper down before shucking his slacks down his legs.

"Oh, I see—go easy on the pants but RIP the shirt into shreds," Charles muttered, unamused, as Erik tossed his ex's pants over the side of the bed as well. He just smirked at Charles.

"What? Those pants look nice on you," Erik told him, looking down at Charles' now naked body. He let his eyes roam appreciatively over it. "Fuck you're beautiful Charles," he said soulfully.

NOW the man emotes! Fuck—if only he would have acted like this _during_ their relationship, Christ…

Forgetting all about his destroyed shirt, Charles flushed slightly at Erik's soft words. He then grabbed his ex-boyfriend by the hair and brought him down into a filthy kiss.

They could be soft and sweet later—Charles wanted dirty and rough right now.

"I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk tomorrow," Charles ground out against Erik's mouth, between steamy kisses.

Erik whimpered. Which was unusual because normally Charles is the one whimpering.

"Fuck Charles," Erik breathed out. He pulled back a bit and looked his minx of an ex in the eyes, "Why did we break-up again?" Because apparently the sex wasn't the reason, fuck.

"Because you're an arrogant asshole who refused to open up to me about your life and you have no emotions," Charles said quickly before resealing their lips together again for another blazing kiss that involved tongues.

_Oh,_ Erik thought as Charles tongue fucked his mouth relentlessly, _well he has me there_. He moaned shamelessly into the brunet's mouth, twirling his tongue against Charles', tasting every square inch of the younger man's mouth he could.

When Charles broke away, he was panting, looking deeply into his ex-lover's eyes before he said: "Your tongue—I want it inside of me," with a breath.

Erik whimpered again. Fuck, since when did Charles have this much hold on him?

No matter—none of that matter anymore, not with the way that Charles had pushed Erik off of him and then turned onto his front, pressing his face into the pillow and exposing his perfect ass for Erik to take.

"Charles," Erik said brokenly, as if he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Charles right here in bed with him— even though he already had him for two years.

Something about filthy sex with an ex really gets Erik going.

"Well?" Charles said with a strained breath, looking back at Erik with his cheek smashed into the pillow, "Are you gonna tongue fuck my ass or not?"

_Fuuuuck_.

Erik snapped out of his daze, smirked, and then sent a stinging smack to the side of Charles' hip, earning him a needy whine from the brunet. "Fuck _yes_ Charles," Erik growled out before he plunged forward, burying his face deep into Charles' ass and licking him furiously—over and over again.

"_FuuucK_ Erik," Charles cried out, burying his own face into the soft pillow, allowing it to muffled his cries of pleasure.

Pulling back, Erik sent another harsh slap to Charles' ass before he asked: "You like that, don't you Charles," and then reached over and grabbed his ex by the hair and pulled his face up and out of the pillow, "you like the way my tongue feels on your tight little hole, don't you?"

Charles _cried_ out a yes, eyes slamming shut as he breathed harshly.

"Good," Erik said gruffly and then pushed Charles back down onto the bed. He used both hands to spread Charles' asscheeks apart before he dove back in, licking him thickly and with a heavy tongue.

But what really got Charles going, got him all out screaming in pleasure and biting onto the pillow, was when Erik started fucking him with that talented tongue of his— over and over again.

"_Erik_," he bit out, "_Oh my God_" Charles buried his face deeper and let out a long, shameful moan—he could even feel the vibrations through the pillow against his face when he did.

Pulling back again, Erik next spit harshly onto Charles' hole, coating it nicely with his saliva, before leaning up all the way on his knees, taking his cock into his hand and stroking it a couple of times. He reached down and grabbed onto Charles' hair again, bringing the smaller man back up. "On all fours Charles," he commanded.

Coming up off the pillow, Charles placed both hands firmly down onto the mattress and curved his back inward a bit, waiting for Erik to just all out fuck him already.

"Legs apart," Erik murmured, using his hand to smack the inside Charles' thighs apart. Charles kneed his legs apart more, lowering his head and breathing with anticipation.

"Perfect," Erik said as he placed a hand on top of Charles' ass, holding him in place. Next he worked a couple fingers inside the brunet; stretching and prepping him thoroughly before he slipped them back out. "Looks like you're ready to go," he concluded as he slapped Charles' ass again (a red spot was starting to form) and then positioned himself behind his ex.

"Hope you're ready to be fucked by a _man_," he grit out again. Charles inhaled a sharp breath and then felt Erik's cock push into him.

They both moaned out, Charles from the blunt feeling of Erik's thick cock sliding into him, and Erik from the instant tight heat that engulfed his cock as he slid more and more into Charles' perfect hole.

"Jesus," Erik rasped out, his eyes rolling back into his head from pleasure, "I could fuck this tight ass all day," he ground out, gripping onto Charles' hips harshly as his whole cock slid into his ex effortlessly.

And then the trusting began. Hot, and rough—both men moaned and cursing, Erik using Charles' hips to draw the smaller man back onto him more, skewering him repeatedly onto his plump cock, Charles all out crying Erik's name loudly as he took his pounding from behind, encouraging the man to fuck him harder and harder, "_Oh please Erik!"_

And harder Erik did fuck him—over and over again as he dug his fingers into Charles' hips and rammed his cock into him non-stop until both men were reduced to a quivering mess as their orgasms rocked through their bodies harshly—Erik first, spilling hotly and messily into Charles' tight fucking heat, and Charles following, coating the bed below heavily with his stickiness and warmth.

Never has Charles been so thoroughly fucked in his entire life—and two times in one day! (Ahem, two times in one 'hour' is more like it…but Erik didn't need to be reminded of that.)

They collapsed on the bed together (the bed they use to share) as they worked on catching their breaths, lying side by side. Erik was the first to look over; he lay on his back, hand resting on his chest, as it heaved up and down repeatedly. "Christ Charles," he breathed out, "that was fucking amazing."

Charles smiled, looking over at him too now, "As it always is with us, yes?" If there was one thing those two were good at, it was fucking. Charles stretched out in the bed and sighed heavenly before sitting up.

He looked back down at his ex. "Now, um, if you don't mind," he gave Erik an apologetic look, "David's due back soon, so…"

Oh, right, Erik almost forgot. Actually he _did_ forget (for a split second) that that damn Cyborg was in Charles' life now. He was so happy and contempt in lying next to Charles again after that amazing round of sex, that it almost felt as if they were back together.

But then Charles had to go and say THAT.

Wonderful.

"Right, I got it Charles," Erik said as he rolled out of bed and started to get dressed again.

Fine, so David gets Charles, and gets to sleep in Charles' bed and gets Charles' affection—but there's one thing that David can't have.

And that's love in his heart for Charles—Erik has that at least. He'll always love Charles, no matter if Charles doesn't love him anymore and starts loving that stupid Cyborg instead.

David can't love Charles—and Charles _needs_ to be loved. Sooner or later he'll realize that, and when he does, Erik will be there with open arms.

So Erik will let Charles have this for now, if it's what he needs to realize that what he's been looking for this entire time has been there all along.

Or some shit like that—Erik's not very good with words or mushy, lovely shit.

Once Erik was fully dressed again, he made his way back over to the door to leave. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Good night Charles," he told his former lover softly, heart still aching from having to leave his side.

"Night Erik," Charles replied timidly, watching his ex from the bed.

Then Erik left, closing the door behind him securely.

As soon as he stepped out into the hall however, he was met with David, who was just leaning against the wall, waiting.

Hold the phone— was he waiting for Erik and Charles to get done in here? How long had he been out there? Oh god, this was too good. Erik smirked at him, loving every second of knowing that the Cyborg was waiting out in the hallway while Erik was in there, fucking his owner blind.

So of course, Erik (the asshole that he is) took great pride in saying: "He's all yours," sarcastically with a huge grin on his face as he walked past the other man.

But Erik stopped dead in his tracks when he heard what David had retorted to him;

"Oh," the Cyborg said with his own smirk, "but it is YOU that had my sloppy seconds, remember?"

He did now.

In an instant Erik's hand was around David's neck, (even though he knew there was no point, it's not like the Robot had a windpipe to crush, but still—this is Erik we're talking about—he doesn't always think rationally in times of rage) he squeezed tightly and slammed the blond up against the wall before he sneered in his face: "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now?"

Reaching up himself, David wrapped his own hand around Erik's wrist and squeezed as well, causing Erik to loosen his grip slightly. "Because," the Cyborg bit out coolly, "before you even had the chance to, I'd send a message to Charles' phone from my brain, _exposing_ you for who you really are," he sneered right back at the German.

Fuck.

Erik loosened his hold on David's neck a fraction. Damn it—the Cyborg had him there.

"So," David went on, "If you don't want Charles to know the _truth_ about you and your past, I'd suggest you let go of me. Now."

Erik released his hold on David's neck, ripping his arm back to his side in anger. Fucking Robot.

"Beside," David said nonchalantly, rubbing the spot where Erik's hand had been on his neck, "You know I could've killed you in .2 seconds, but I'm afraid that would have upset Charles," he looked Erik up and down, "for some reason."

But Erik just smirked sickly at this, his lip curling up at the side as he looked back at David, "Yeah," he said wickedly, "and you know that _I_ could kill you in .2 seconds— also."

Smirking himself, David just replied: "Agreed. We're both dangerous men." He then gave Erik a pointed look, "But just keep in mind Erik," he stepped past the man, about to go into Charles' room, "you try anything funny," he looked back over his shoulder, "and I'll tell Charles _everything_."

The door closed in Erik's face.

TBC.


	8. Dude, What Happened To You?

Darwin came to find himself at Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted by pure luck.

Bad luck that it.

Not that him winding up there was bad per se, it was just the series of events that led up to him being there were less than desirable.

Before, in his old life, he was just a simple Taxi driver, living his every day to day life seemingly normal. So he was a little bit behind on his rent and his girlfriend just left him for the landlord, (ouch) but it could have been worse.

And worse it got.

He was on his way to drop off some freaked out kid, who was rambling a mile an hour about how he knew one day the CIA would try and erase his mind—_why god why did he not pay attention to where he was going_— off at a very lavish and large looking mansion.

"You sure this is your stop?" Darwin asked back at the teen with glasses. He really didn't seem like he belonged there.

"Yeah," the kid said nervously, looking up at the Mansion past the gates, "The professor knows me… he _has_ to remember me," he was saying more to himself than the taxi driver, "…I hope."

Darwin shrugged, "If you say so," he then turned back to look at the Mansion on the hill, "Place looks kinda creepy if you ask me."

"It's not though," his passenger was saying as he shook his head, "Professor Xavier is a really nice guy, and the house is very well kept," he looked down, "so I've heard at least." He really hoped the professor had room for him.

Looking at the sign on the gate, Darwin read it out loud, "Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted," he then glanced back at the boy with a look, "So what's your gift?"

Still looking down, the nervous kid gave a small head shake again, "It's not really like that—the professor just calls it that so the Government won't be on to him." Now this caught Darwin's attention, he cocked an eyebrow, "So what is this place then?"

Looking up finally, the teen gave Darwin a small smile, "It's more like a place that people can go in times of need—no  
questions asked," he then looked very serious, "but he is trying to get a school up and running here… it's just taking him a lot longer than expected." Damn future and all the extra 'regulations' and rules.

"So then, you know this," he looked back at the sign, "Charles Xavier guy?"

"A little bit, we met a couple years ago, at the facility that I was working in at the CIA. He was very impressed with some of my research."

Darwin's eyebrows shot up. "You work at the CIA?"

The boy looked back down, "Not anymore," he mumbled. That sign really should have been larger.

"Ah," the driver said, putting two and two together, "hence why you're here. They looking for you or something?"

"Something like that," the passenger muttered. He looked back up, "We'll, thanks for the lift—I gotta get going." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to the taxi driver before stepping out.

"Thanks," Darwin said, noticing the nice tip that the teen had gave him (CIA must have paid well). He looked back up at the other man, "Hey, what's your name?"

The boy looked at the Mansion for a second and then back to the driver.

"Hank."

On his way back though, was when the accident happened. The accident however, was not Darwin's fault. Unfortunately though, the hovercar that happened to smash into his was the Mayor's.

And the Mayor was drunk, and may or may not have had a prostitute in the car with him.

So naturally, Mayor Stryker was not going to take the blame for this. Also unfortunately for Darwin, the Chief of Police was on the Mayor's side, so when all was said and done, Darwin was the one to blame and left without a job. And if that wasn't bad enough, when he got back to his place that night was when he'd discovered that his girlfriend was leaving him for the landlord—and ironically, his landlord deiced that same day to evict Darwin for being behind on his rent.

So yeah, you thought you had a bad day.

So now, jobless and homeless (the only family he had left was an aunt that lived states away and probably wouldn't recognize him if she wanted to, and he never did get to met his father) Darwin found himself at the one place that he knew he could go to for help (the Mayor also wanted to press charges on Darwin—just to make sure it looked like the blame was all on him, yikes).

And that place was the same place he was just at earlier that day…

.

.

.

"Dude," Darwin said as he looked at David, who just entered the room, "What happened to you?"

Looking down at his arm, David just gave a small smile before looking over at the man on the couch, "Just a bit of an accident," he said nonchalantly.

Darwin cocked an eyebrow. "You and Lehnsherr get into it again?"

"We have both found that the best way to resolve our mutual dislike for each other is to have the occasional healthy sparring match." He smiled.

"I'll say," Darwin said as he leaned back against the couch with his Kindle. "So you two just beat each other's asses every now and then to get it all out of your systems?"

"This is this first time it's turned this violent," David remarked, looking back down at the long gash on his forearm, "I didn't think he was going to bring a knife into play." Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that David bragged about the blowjob he gave Charles the night before, and how Charles said that it was the best he'd ever received.

Yeah, that totally had to do with why Erik _stabbed_ him, fuck.

"Oh my god!" came a shrieking female voice, "what the hell is leaking from your arm!?" Angel pointed in horror.

Looking down at the white foaming substance coming out of the gash, David just replied: "Well what did you expect; blood?" He then looked to Angel and smiled, "I am an Android after all—no human parts on the inside." Just the outside.

"Well ew! It's gross," she said as she sidestepped past the Robot. She didn't want to get that crap on her.

"Dude! Wicked," came Sean's voice next. He entered the room and went straight up to David, "Look at your arm—it's all gross and foamy," he looked up at the Cyborg, "Does that like, hurt or anything?" He _really_ wanted to ask if it was acid or something, but even he realized that was a dumb question. This was not the movie 'Aliens' damn it.

Giving a look to Sean now, David just replied: "Let's take a knife to _your_ arm and see if it hurts, shall we?" He asked with a bit of a tone behind it. He was trying very hard to have patience with that boy.

"Whoa," Alex said as he too came into the room (what the hell _did_ these kids do around here?) "That's a badass cut you got there," he glanced up at David. "Will it regenerate itself?"

David nodded, looking to his arm and then back to the blond. "It will, yes. And quite quickly too. It's all part of my design."

"Ah, there you are David," Charles said as he found his way into the living room, "I was just looking-" he stopped short, "Dear Lord!" he proclaimed as he saw the man's arm, "What happened to you?"

"He and your ex got into it again," Darwin supplied from the couch, having already gone back to reading. He'll only get really into it if one of their heads come off.

And with Erik, that's entirely possible.

"Oh bloody hell," Charles muttered. "Erik," he chided under his breath, looking like he was going to kill his ex next time he saw him.

"It is okay Charles," David said in a reassuring way, "He did no real harm—my arm is already in self-generate mode—I'll be back to normal in no time." He showed the man his arm.

"Yes, I see that," Charles said, looking down at his Cyborg's cut. "Very impressive by the way," he studied the milky liquid, "so this is what's inside of you—Hank will want to see this as well, it's very spectacular."

A snort. "It kind of looks like-"

"Alex if you finish that sentence I will have David hang you out the window by your feet."

Alex's mouth snapped shut. Fine—be like that. The professor has no sense of humor. He probably only stopped Alex because he knew it was true. Jerk.

"Come on David, Hank will want to watch the regeneration in progress himself," (how _thrilling!_) he looked up at his Robot, "Do you mind?" David shook his head, "No, of course not," he smiled at the brunet. He would do anything and everything to make Charles happy—even if it was just sitting around and letting him and that other Scientist guy watch his arm heal itself.

Charles was everything to him— he was his owner.

Once they left the room, Angel snuck her hand on her hip and scoffed: "That thing's creepy—I still don't know if I trust it or not."

"Yeah well, apparently it gives great blowjobs," Sean said as he hopped over the back of the couch and landed next to Darwin, "heard so myself last night." And Christ, he said it like it's an everyday normal thing.

Unfortunately, that was also the same time that Raven chose to walk into the room.

She froze upon hearing Sean's words, and made a face.

"Ew! Seriously ew!"

…

The next day, Sean and Alex were in the kitchen making breakfast. Sean was cooking enough sausage in a skillet to alarm the nearest pig when Erik made his way in.

He stopped in the doorway. "You two look up to no good," he observed idly.

"And you look pretty good for a man who just got into a fight with a Cyborg the other day," Alex said as he eyed Erik up and down. Not a scratch on him—he must have had the upper hand there with that knife.

"I heal quickly," Erik said in dismiss and then looked over to Sean. "What the hell are you doing?" He eyed all the empty packages of sausage links that were scattered on the countertop. Christ, how high was the boy?

And where can Erik get some himself?(What? He's had a rough few days—leave the man alone.)

"Just making breakfast," Sean said with a goofy grin as he tried to push the mountain of sausage around the skillet. He looked over his shoulder at the German, "You want some?"

Erik made a face at the once-alive farm animal parts in the pan. "No thanks," he said with a bit of disgust. Too greasy, too fatty and too use-to-be-alive for him.

"Oh, that's right," Alex said from the table with a smirk, "you're a vegetarian—I almost forgot." He didn't get vegetarian's—people were meant to eat meat damnit—their bodies needed it. And right now Alex felt as if he needed about a plate full of it as well. Seriously, Sean was cooking like eight packages of sausage for them both.

Sean snickered, still pushing the slowly browning links around the pan. "There's some lettuce in the fridge instead if you're interested," he smiled over his shoulder at the older man.

Erik rolled his eyes, "Fucking children," he mumbled. This is why he tries to stay away from them at all costs. He's only still there because of Charles. Had Charles not been in the equation, Erik would've burned the joint down with Alex and Sean still trapped inside years ago.

And knowing both Alex and Sean, they would've thought that was _wicked_, even as they fucking burned to death.

Fucking morons.

"Or better yet," Alex said after he took a sip of his coffee, "You can have some of David's mush—I think that craps all natural and organic," he said with a smirk. Both boys started laughing.

"You two are morons," Erik muttered. "I'm going on my morning run, I don't even know why I bothered to come in here in the first place," he said as he left. He was actually hoping Charles would be there, but it would appear he was still_ up in his room with his Cyborg_. Damn it. Erik's anger level rose just thinking about it. A good run was just what he needed to clear his head.

And not murder anyone.

"I think there are some carrots growing in the garden," Sean shouted out after the man, "you can probably eat those." Both boys dissolved into laughter again. Jerks.

"What about carrots in the garden?" Charles asked as he made his way into the kitchen for the morning, David in tow.

Both Sean and Alex turned their attention to them now.

Well, they both looked thoroughly fucked.

…

Later on that morning, Charles wandered into the living room. "Has anyone seen Erik? I wanted to ask him something." Ask him what his plans were as far as moving out went—this Cyborg vs. The Ex-boyfriend had to stop before it turned to death.

He didn't want either David or Erik to parish because of their mutual dislike for each other—even if it did warm Charles' heart to have two men fighting over him.

"He's in the upstairs bathroom," Angel said as she flipped through the channels, "he just got back from his run." Which was cut short.

"Yeah, and apparently he took a nasty fall," Raven added, "_Oh_, go back—I like that show," she said to Angel.

Charles' face turned to concern. "Well is he okay?" he asked the children. Does no one care about Erik besides him in this house?

Raven shrugged, still looking at the t.v. "Probably, it's Erik—he's like indestructible or some shit like that," she finally turned her head to face her brother, "you should know that—you dated him for two years." It was true; Charles never once did see or hear Erik complain about hurting himself—the man was a fucking machine or something.

"Well if you didn't see him, then how did you know he fell?" Charles questioned, still concerned for Erik's wellbeing and bothered that no one else seems alarmed by this. A man fell while running damn it—he could be seriously hurt!

Does NOBODY care!?

"We not so much as saw him as we _heard_ him," Alex pointed out.

Charles furrowed his brows, turning to look at Alex now. "What do you mean?" This didn't sound good…

Snickering, Sean filled the professor in on this part. "We 'heard' him yelling at David once he got back—it would appear that a mysterious pothole dug itself into the ground right in the middle of Erik's jogging path."

"Christ David," Charles muttered. Those two and their petty fighting were already on Charles' last nerve—at first it was just flattering, but now it would appear that they are really trying to kill each other—really, enough is enough!

"I'm gonna go check on Erik," Charles said to the half-listening teens, "If anyone sees David please tell him I'm _looking for him_," he said sternly. He wondered what his Cyborg was getting himself into at that moment anyway. Probably plotting another way for Erik to hurt himself. Christ.

"I think you should get rid of one of them," Angel called out as Charles was leaving, "I vote for the Cyborg." Damn creepy piece of machinery.

…

Once upstairs, Charles opened the bathroom door, still worried that Erik got hurt badly. A bloody pothole! He couldn't believe David would do that—Erik could have broken his ankle darn it! (or worse—smashed up that pretty face of his.)

"Erik, are you in here? I'm so sorry that David-"

He froze.

"_Erik?_…" he choked out, looking at the other man in horror and confusion.

"Charles! _Shit_," Erik tried to cover his knee with the nearest towel, but it was too late—Charles had already seen the large gash.

He'd already seen the white foamy substance oozing out of it.

"You're a…you're a-" Charles was shaking, pointing at his ex's knee.

"Charles I can explain," Erik said quickly.

_"-a bloody Cyborg!"_

TBC.

**A/N: I will explain _everything_ in the next chapter, I promise! Have faith in me!**


	9. How Long Have You Known?

**A/N: I just want to say that for this chapter it's best to have an open mind and remember that this is the future (with extremely advanced technology) and also just fanfiction. ;) Please enjoy!**

"How long have you known!?" Charles asked sternly, glaring at his lair of an ex-boyfriend/CYBORG, angrily.

"Known what?" Erik asked.

"That you were a Cyborg!"

Erik… deadpanned. He was going to chalk that one up to shock on Charles' behalf.

"I cannot believe you were a Cyborg!" Charles' hands flew up to his hair, "This whole time? _This whole time_!?"

Erik didn't want Charles to tear his hair out so he took a small step forward and placed a hand to his ex-lover's chest, "Charles, it's okay-"

"_No_—don't touch me!" Charles yelled, swatting Erik's hand away. He took in a couple deep breaths, trying to calm himself as Erik took a step back—giving the brunet his space.

Okay, Charles is in shock—he can understand that.

"How?" He looked up into Erik's eyes, disbelief and anger still in his, "How is this possible?" He was on the verge of having a panic attack. It's not every day that you find out the one you spent two whole years with was a goddamn Robot the entire time.

"How _what_ Charles?" Erik asked, "How am I a Cyborg?" Charles' questions were getting more and more ridiculous as time went on; it was as if he were talking to Sean instead, fuck.

But Charles just started shaking his head fervently, looking at the ground, "No, no, no—it all makes sense now," his head shot up and he looked at Erik (he kinda had a crazy look in his eye too), "The secrets, the fact that you don't eat meat, the never having scrapes or bruises on you the whole time we were together—I don't think I've ever once saw you bleed," Charles seriously looked like he was going crazy, "The _no emotions_!" He pointed at the taller man.

Okay that was just a low blow.

Then his face fell, as did his arm slowly. "Oh god," he said softly, bringing that same arm up to his mouth now, "You never really loved me," he shook his head slowly, pain in his eyes.

"Charles no," Erik said quickly, he took another step forward, trying to get to the man, "I _do_ love you Charles."

His head was shaking again, faster, "No," he said, voice wavering, "you _ca_n't love me, you're a…you're a …a bloody _Robot_!" Charles felt his heart break all over again. This whole time…

"But I _do_ love you Charles," Erik said, gripping onto the smaller man's arms and trying to get Charles to look up at him, "just listen to me damn it!" Charles let out a small choking sound (he refused to call it a sob) as a tear slid down his cheek. He slowly turned his face to look up at his lying lair of an ex, willing to hear him out. "Charles," Erik said slowly, his heart breaking at the face his ex was giving him, "I _do_ love you," he whispered.

"How?" Charles choked out just as softly, still not believing this was happening.

"There's something you don't know about me," he told the other man.

Charles deadpanned for a second and then: "Apparently there's _a lot_ of things I don't know about you!" Charles snapped out at him. He turned his head and looked away. For one: ROBOT!

Erik sighed. "Charles, just listen," he released his hold on the younger man (and if Charles only knew just how _much_ older Erik really was—he'd been around for a long time. Lucky for Erik, Cyborg's don't age). "I can feel," he said, and Charles looked up confused at him. "I can feel feelings," he clarified, "I know what love is, I know what pain is, I know what _jealousy_ is," he said the last one bitterly—and rightfully so.

"But how?" Charles asked again, still so bloody confused—and wondering when he was going to wake up from this nightmare.

Nope! Not a dream! Not this time!

Although it did make some sense—the jealousy one that is—he could tell Erik wasn't faking that over the last week.

Erik sighed again, he looked to the ground. Here goes nothing.

"I have a 'feelings' chip."

Charles' face fell. "A what?" What the fuck was that, he's never heard of that before. A 'feelings' chip? What the hell? He can't be serious…

"A feelings chip Charles," he looked back up at the man, "it's exactly what it sounds like—a chip that was put in me that allows me to feel actual human emotions—learn them actually." He looked back down, "In fact, I just learned what true sadness was the other week—when I thought about you and David being together."

Aww…

Charles was… not impressed, he stared at Erik for a second before he finally declared: "What the fuck?—Are you serious?" Because this shit can't be for real—does Erik actually expect him to believe in this 'feelings chip' shit?

Yep.

"I've very serious Charles," Erik said, a bit annoyed that Charles didn't believe him (well do you really blame him Erik?), "There was only a small number of Cyborg's made with these chips implanted into them—in fact—I'm probably the only one left… I…I escaped," he finished softly.

"From Germany," Charles said gently, putting more of this together. He looked up at Erik, "That's why you left Germany? Is this why I know so little about you?" Erik just nodded. "And David… the other day, when he read your information…" Charles shook his head, "He knew… that's what he found out about you. That you were a Cyborg."

Yeah, Erik probably should've changed his name or at least not told Charles his real one, but he never expected to run into another Cyborg who wanted to read his information.

Hence why he was so angry when he saw David that day in the living room.

Well, that—and other obvious reasons…

"But, you hate Cyborg's," Charles said, so many questions coming to his mind, "I don't understand—how can you hate your own kind—when you first saw David-"

"I was afraid he'd find me out for who I really was," Erik then looked sheepish, "...and I was jealous," he admitted. "Also, I don't really hate Cyborg's Charles (well, he hates David)," he looked softly at the man, "I just told you that because I needed you to think I was a human." He did pretty well considering he pulled it off for two years.

Charles deadpanned. "So you're not really a conspiracy theory nut who thinks the CIA is out to get us?"

Smiling Erik just say: "Oh, don't get me wrong—I still don't trust the CIA, after all—they created a Robot that could feel emotions—but no, I'm not as crazy as I came off." Well, the debates still out on that one…

"I still have so many questions," Charles said, still trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

"And I'm going to answer them all," Erik told him, taking Charles' arms back in his hands, "just not here in the bathroom." Charles nodded, understandingly. He then looked apologetically up at his ex, "I… think we should tell the children as well."

Damn it—Erik knew Charles would say that. He lowered his head in defeat. "I was afraid you'd say that." Goddamn children and all their stupid questions he knew were coming his way.

"They have the right to know," Charles added softly.

They have the right to fuck off, but Erik wasn't going to say that—if Charles wanted the bloody stupid children to know, then fine—they can know—it was whatever Charles wanted anyway.

"Fine," Erik said unkindly, thinking about all the stupid extra questions he'd have to answer now. He swore to God, if Alex asked one thing about laser beams, he'd really show him what it was like to be shot with one in the ass.

That's right— Erik's a badass motherfucking Cyborg—he can fuck you AND kill you.

Preferable not at the same time though.

"But wait Erik," Charles said quickly before they left the bathroom. He blinked up at his former lover. "Why?" he asked, "Why did you never tell me? Why didn't you just tell me when we first met?"

Erik looked softly at the brunet for a moment before he answered. "Because I wanted you to love me—I knew from the second that I laid my eyes on you that I wanted to be with you—I just wasn't sure if you'd feel the same way if you knew I was a Cyborg."

Looking lovingly at Erik, Charles felt his heart tug a little in his chest. That was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard—he thought he loved Erik even more that day.

And then his face went dry. "When we first met," he looked _very_ dryly at Erik now, "you were struggling with your English," he cocked an eyebrow, "how was that possible? I thought Cyborg's knew everything and were constantly learning."

Looking _very_ sheepish now (and partially amused), Erik had to bit on his bottom lip to keep from laughing before he answered Charles with a: "I was just fucking with you," he smiled, "I knew English the whole time—I just wanted to make you think I didn't." Again—he had to keep up with the whole: I am not a Cyborg ruse.

"You, ass," Charles said with a small smile—and, oh good—he's starting to lighten up a bit about the situation. Perhaps he won't dismantle Erik after all.

"Oh, and—one more thing," Erik said with a hint of humor. Charles glanced up at him. Erik bit his lip again.

Oh this was gonna be good.

"I was talking dirty to you in German half the time—you just didn't know it."

Charles _stared_ at him, and then blinked. "You. Ass." He said again as his eyes harden. That German bastard.

Erik smirked even more. Angry Charles was cute. "What?" he said innocently, "It served you right for not knowing another language." He smiled.

Wait..what?

The brunet sighed—he'll deal with _that _later, "Come on; let's get the children," Charles said, "Might as well do this all at once."

…

"I knew it!" was Raven's first reaction when she found out Erik was a Cyborg. Then: "So why wouldn't you sleep with me?"

"Raven!" That was Charles.

"I'll answer that," Erik said, stepping forward more. He looked to Raven. "The reason why I didn't partake in sexual intercourse with you- (Angel furrowed her brows at Erik's sudden change in demeanor—what the hell?—he really was a fucking Robot, wasn't he?) -was because we are programmed to only have one owner, and seeing how I did not have one, the day that I ran into Charles and he took me in, he unknowingly became my owner," he then looked over to said Charles, "and I would never disobey my owner." he said fondly.

Now Raven deadpanned. "But you hadn't even _slept_ with Charles yet—how did you even know he was interested?" She wanted answers damn it.

Erik smiled. "I sensed it on him. I knew from the first day that we met he was attracted to me," he looked back at Charles, "I sensed a very high rise in his hormone levels," he smirked and Charles blushed. Goddamn it…

"I knew it!" Raven said again, spinning around and pointing at her brother this time, "And you said it _wasn't_ because he was hot!"

Charles huffed. "Well I lied," he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest, "Everyone knew that…even Sean, and he was high at the time."

"True that," Sean agreed, nodding his head.

"Alright," Darwin said, "before this gets way off track—I want to hear the story that Erik has to tell us—then we can assault him with questions later." Fucking hyenas they were, Christ.

"Yeah, I want to hear more about this feelings chip," Hank said, finally coming out of the lab. He was actually very excited about finding out that Erik was a Cyborg and that there was a 'feelings chip'. There was something about that that sounded familiar to him though, he swore while he was at the CIA there was talk of such a thing, but everyone just dismissed it as a rumor or conspiracy theory.

And then Hank walked in on something he shouldn't have…

"Alright," Erik said, coming around to stand in the middle of the living room, "I'm going to start at the beginning, and then you all can ask questions later," he shot them each a look, "so no interrupting," his eyes stayed focused on Alex a bit longer (Alex took offense to this of course…for some reason), "Alright?"

All heads nodded, eager to hear what Erik had to say. (But more eager for the Q&A's to start! Jerks.)

"I will warn you all though, it's not a happy story at times," Erik told them.

"It's alright Erik," Charles said softly as he placed a hand to his ex's shoulder, "we're here for you."

Erik smiled, "Thank you Charles," he said lovingly, placing his hand over Charles'. He then turned back to the others. "Alright, first let me start off by saying; I was one out of ten Cyborg's that were created with a feeling chip. It was an experiment created by the CIA and to be tested out first. I unfortunately went to a man named Sebastian Shaw, who was very excited when he found out that he was to test a Cyborg that could feel feelings. And by 'test', I mean he performed 'experiments' on me—see just how far he could push my 'feelings'—and let me tell you, I got pain and anger down right away. Had I'd known that he was going to be using me like that the entire time, I would have left first chance I got." Erik looked down sadly, "but he was my owner—I thought I could trust him—he told me to trust him."

"Why didn't you report him?" Darwin asked, "You have an abuse sensor, don't you?"

Erik nodded. "I did. I shut down and everything, waiting for someone to come get me out of that hell. So you can imagine my shock when I awoke and I was still at Shaw's place, with Shaw smiling in my face," he glared at the floor, angry from the memory, "it would appear that if you have the right amount of money, and not to mention KNOW somebody at Weyland Corporations, you can get away with what you want," he said through his teeth.

"That bastard," Charles said, stepping closer to Erik to comfort him.

Erik took a moment to collect himself, even taking in few deep breaths that really did no good—it would appear after two years of acting like a human has left him in the mindset of one. "So the experiments continued, and I continued to shut down, hoping that someone would finally realize just what he was doing to me and come take me away. But that never happened. And after the third time, they stopped coming. I always wondered why Shaw never re-booted me—erased my memory, but now I realized, it was because he wanted me to remember. He wanted me to remember everything he did to me—all that anger and pain—he wanted to track his progress."

"Why didn't you just like, kill him?" Alex asked.

So much for the no questions rule.

But Erik didn't seem to notice or he didn't mind. He smiled wickedly at the blond, "Oh," he said just as evilly, "but I did."

Angel gasped.

Going back to looking sad, Erik hung his head, "I just wished I would've killed him before I left."

"You left?" Charles asked, "How?"

"Escaped is more like it," Erik clarified, "After I realized that Weyland Corporations were not going to help me, I knew the only way out was to runaway. Although, a runaway Cyborg is not a good thing to be."

"Couldn't they just track you?" Hank asked.

"Exactly," Erik agreed, and then smirked, "but not if you don't have your tracking device," he told them. "I ripped my out—it was—not pleasant." And damn near impossible to find, they sure did put it in deep.

"So when David ran your name," Darwin said from the couch, "He found all this out about you—that you were a runaway Cyborg, and a murderer?"

"Indeed I did," David chimed in.

"So why didn't you turn him in?" Raven asked now.

David just shrugged, "He and I, we're brothers—us Cyborg's have to stick together—I couldn't do that to him." But he did 'think' about it.

"But you two hate each other," Angel pointed out.

Both Cyborg's looked at each other and smiled. "That we do," David agreed, "but still doesn't mean I'd turn him in," he looked back to Angel, "and especially not after knowing what he'd been through—I would have hoped he would have done the same for me too."

Erik shrugged, "Eh—probably," unless it meant David getting Charles—then he would have been gone a long time ago.

What? Erik's still a dick—and he loves Charles—you know this.

"So what about this family of yours that you said you had back in Germany?" Raven asked next, "You said you came from a long line of Laborers."

"Ah," Erik said as he turned to face her, "That was part truth, part lie." He then frowned, "And also where the story gets sad again." He took another moment before he spoke.

"After I left Shaw, I traveled quite far, putting as much distance between the two of us as possible. Or so I thought. By the time I got to Heidelberg I found a nice family, quiet, peaceful folk, willing to take me in. They knew I was a Cyborg, I told them. I explained my situation to them and they were still so nice as to take me in." He looked pained again, glancing down to the floor, "They even considered me part of their family."

"We're your family now Erik," Charles said softly, trying to make the man feel better—he had a feeling he knew where the story was going.

Erik smiled at Charles' kind words, knowing they were true.

"Yeah dude," Sean piped up, "You're totally family to us—we're like brothers!"

Now Erik frowned. He glanced dryly at the redheaded one. "We are most certainly _not_ brothers."

But Sean just continued looking happy as a dope, undeterred by Erik the-now-Cyborg. "But we are," he said softly, smiling and nodding knowingly.

"Just ignore him," Charles said quietly, "he's high."

"Anyway," Erik said, getting back into his story, "A few years went by and I thought I'd found the perfect life, living nicely with people who considered me one of their own, working alongside the man who I came to see as my father, Jacob was his name, he even taught me everything I know now about fixing things, although—I could've learned them on my own—but it was just more intimate that way—being taught," Erik smiled fondly at the memory. "And his father before him was a Contractor as well—it practically ran in their blood." He looked to Charles, "That part I wasn't lying about, I just didn't really COME from them—they weren't my _real_ family." Because Cyborg's don't come from families—they come from machines.

Sensing the story about to take a turn for the worse, Raven asked: "So what happened," softly.

Erik lowered his head again. "Shaw. He found me—it just so happened that he never stopped trying to locate me. I was his…_pet_— his creation— as he said. He never stopped trying to find me—he wanted me back home. So he tracked me to Heidelberg, he found the family I was staying with and he… he," Erik shook his head, "I don't think I have to go into details about what he did when he found out I had a new owner."

"Oh Erik," Charles said gently, "I am _so_ sorry," he placed a hand back to his ex's chest. Erik soaked up all the warmth and love that Charles was giving him.

It helped.

"So," Erik went on, "After he did away with the only true family I knew, I snapped," he looked around the room, "I killed him—I killed him painfully."

"Note to self," Hank muttered quietly to himself, "watch out for Erik."

"I just wish I would have been there to stop him before he killed them all," Erik said sadly, "I was out at the time, buying new tools for Jacob, so you can imagine my distress when I came back to… to… that."

"It's no wonder you killed Shaw, I would've too," Alex said, crossing his arms. He didn't even know the man but he was glad he was dead.

Erik nodded, "Still, I just wish I would have been there…" he sighed, "I could've stopped him…"

"It's okay Erik," Charles said carefully, "he probably planned it all along to do it while you were away, there's nothing you can do about it now, you can't beat yourself up forever about it."

"I know," he told the brunet softly. It still just hurt…

"So, after you killed Shaw?" Raven asked cautiously, trying to get Erik back on track without being disrespectful.

Shaking his head, as if trying to shake the memory away, Erik straightened up again, looking back around the room. "Right, well—after that—I came here. With what little possessions I had," he then gave a small smile, "And don't ask me how I got past the security guards and onto the Travel Tube without being spotted, because I'm not telling." Erik's one crafty Cyborg.

"Ah," Sean snapped his fingers, "So that's why you can't just go back to Germany." So much for the old 'stuff em' back in the Travel Tube' idea. That was one of Sean's finest. Fuck.

Erik's face fell. "When were we discussing me going back to Germany?"

"Never mind, moving along," Charles said quickly, shooting Sean a look. Erik furrowed his brows but went on. "So um, yeah—after I got off the Tube, I literally ran into Charles. I was going into the nearest grocery store to look for a job-"

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you," Charles said suddenly, "Why a grocery store? Out of all the experience you had of being a Laborer, why would you seek employment in a food shop?"

Smiling, Erik addressed his question, "How else was I going to steal Weyland Co. food?" He shrugged, "By working at the same place that sold it." Seemed logical to him.

Charles however…

"You were going to _steal_ food?" he asked dryly and unapprovingly as only one Charles Xavier would.

"Charles," Erik said with a hint of humor, "You know how expensive that mush is, you know I would never condone buying it—that, and I wanted to stick-it to Weyland by stealing it—serves them right for mistreating me."

Charles wanted to tell Erik that stealing it from the grocery store didn't actually affect Weyland Co., seeing how the store first buys it from them, but he didn't have the heart to tell him, and especially not with how excided he looked when telling them.

"I thought some of my food had gone missing," David said suddenly, shooting the other Cyborg a look, "And here I was blaming Sean this whole time and his never ending quest at being high." Well it was logical…

"I was probably still high," Sean said with a nod and grin.

Erik just smiled a shark smile, "Yeah, you have no idea how much pleasure I took in eating your food." David just narrowed his eyes at him.

"So, I guess when you came here you had to give up the Weyland food?" Alex asked, "Is that why all I ever saw you eating was plant crap?"

Christ…

"Fruits and vegetables," Erik corrected plainly, shooting the blond a look now, "Yes Alex, now you know why I'm a vegetarian." Goddamn kid and his obsession with dead animals, fuck.

"To hell with vegetarian— the way you eat is more like vegan," Darwin said, now himself recalling Erik's eating habits. He'd never seen the man eat cheese or eggs either now that he thought about it.

"Yes," Erik said again, "And now you all know why." He then looked around the room again before giving another soft smile. "So that's how I came to be here," he looked to the brunet next to him, "Charles as my owner," he smiled, "then lover," (Charles blushed), "then ex," Erik frowned. "But I don't blame him," he put a hand to Charles' shoulder and looked down at the smaller man, "I kept so much from you—so many lies—I don't actually blame you for leaving me."

"Oh Erik-" Charles started, but Erik just started talking again, "So, are there anymore questions?" He looked around the room, not wanting the situation between Charles and him to become anymore awkward then it was.

And of course, everyone's bloody hand shot up at once, even…David's? What the fuck?

Erik looked back to Charles, "This wasn't going to be easy from the start, was it?"

TBC

**A/N: Sorry! I'm trying to keep my chapters around 2000 words so I can get them proof-read and posted quicker, and this one got away from me! I promise the next chapter will pick right back up and answer more questions!**


	10. Don't Actually Answer That

Erik dragged a tired hand down his face before he called on Alex. Might as well get the dumb questions out of the way, Sean would be next too.

"So, are you a Sex-Bot as well?"

Okay, that wasn't that dumb of a question. Erik looked to Charles first. The brunet was already flushing pink in the cheeks. "Yes," Erik said as he looked back to Alex, "I am a multi-purpose Bot actually; I can do all the functions that David can do plus more." He then gave a wicked grin, "I'm also a Combat-Bot."

"Awesome!" Sean exclaimed. Now if only he could fly…

Sean's hand flew up so fast it almost flew off. He didn't even wait for Erik to call on him. "Can you fly!?"

Erik ignored him while Darwin began to speak. "Makes sense to me," he said, remembering the few times he spared with the man, "I always thought you must have had combat training or something."

"Does that mean that you _can_ shoot laser-beams from your eyes?" Alex asked all excited-like. Please let the Cyborg shoot lasers from his eyes…

"Yes Alex, I can shoot lasers from my eyes," Erik told him.

Now Alex was REALLY excited. "Really!?" He asked.

Erik's face went serious again, "No you dipshit, I can't shoot lasers from my eyes—where do you even get this shit from?" Fucking t.v.

Alex's face fell. "Goddamn it, I knew it was too good to be true," he muttered.

"So, why didn't you like totally kill David that first day when he made you look like a bitch by flipping you onto the ground?" Angel asked, not impressed with Alex's never ending quest to find a Cyborg that can shoot lasers. Christ, how old was he?

Narrowing his eyes at the memory, Erik shot David a look, "Because," he ground out, "that would have given away the fact that I was a Cyborg this entire time," he then glanced over to Angel, "Now wouldn't it have?" Although he would've _loved_ to dismantle David right then and there that particular sunny morning.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right." Eh—worked for her (although she still thought Erik took it like a bitch).

"I think it's safe to say that if there's any question involving why Erik did, or didn't do a certain thing that would've gave him away as being a Cyborg—that's why," Charles supplied, "So if we could try and stay away from those questions, that will stop this from being repetitive."

"Like why he pretends to breathe and gasp and pant?" Hank added.

Charles nodded, "Exactly." He then thought about all the times they had sex together over the past two years, "…goddamn it," he muttered.

"Speaking of that," Raven said, as if she just read Charles' mind, "David," she looked over at him, "When you and Charles have sex, do you gasp and pant, or just lay there like a dead fish?"

_Jesus Christ!_ What the hell is wrong with Raven!?

Well, she is an Xavier…

Charles just buried his face. Why God why?

Why couldn't he have been an only child?

"To answer your question," David said with a smile, "during sexual intercourse, yes—I do indeed simulate breathing and panting," he made sure to look at Erik, "and gasping," (Erik grit his teeth and clenched his fists together—he STILL did not want to hear this shit) "because if not, as you said, I would resemble something close to a dead fish—and what fun would that be for Charles?"

"Don't actually answer that," Charles mumbled, face still buried deep in his hands. Raven shrugged, "Alright, works for me," she said.

Sean's hand flew up again. (Erik sighed.) "How long have you been a Cyborg?" the redhead asked, again a little too excited for his own good.

The one time he wasn't fucking blitzed out of his mind…

Although, again—not _that_ bad of a question—irrelevant—but not completely stupid.

"Hey, that's right," Alex said suddenly in memory, "David was about to tell us your birthday when he stopped." He thought for a moment, "Wait, do Cyborgs _have_ birthdays?" Now he just looked confused again.

"We have an 'assembly' date," Erik supplied.

Everyone nodded in understanding…well, not _everyone_…

The room all looked at Sean. He shrugged. "Don't wait for me."

"He means the date they were _made_," Darwin clarified over to Alex… just in case.

"I knew what he fucking meant!" Alex retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Jerks, they were all jerks.

"To answer your question," Erik said before it could turn to violence (or further embarrassment), "I was actually assembled over 70 years ago," he then turned to Charles with a smile, "I bet you had no idea I was _that_ old," he waggled his eyebrows.

Raven was about to say something (finger up and mouth open) when Charles cut in with a: "Raven I swear to _god_ if you even crack a 'grave-robbing', or _old_ joke at me, I will light all of your clothes on fire."

Her mouth shut. She liked her clothes…

"I'd be okay with that," Hank muttered to himself, blushing slightly at the very thought. Perhaps Charles didn't think his threat out all the way—knowing Raven, she'd take that as a challenge and just walk around naked all the time.

Hank would _very_ much like that.

Might get him out of the lab more often too…

"So what? You just never age then?" Angel asked (a little envious), even though the answer was obvious.

Erik nodded.

"So then how were you going to explain to Charles, years down the line, in say; twenty years, as to why you still looked thirty and he's all aging and going bald?" She asked.

"I am NOT going to go bald," Charles argued strongly. Also, twenty years? She only gives him twenty years before he goes bald? What the fu-

This made Erik look sheepish. He turned to face Charles before addressing the man. "I didn't really think that one through all the way—I was kinda hoping that they would find the cure to aging before that question arose."

Darwin blew a raspberry and rolled his eyes, "If they haven't found a way to stop the aging process yet (and they've tried—oh have they tried), I doubt they will in the next couple of years."

"At least they cured cancer," Angel pointed out, reaching for her pack of smokes—didn't feel so guilty about it now.

"Yes, but not _hair loss_," Raven teased over at her brother with a smirk.

"Why does everyone insist that I'm going to lose my hair!?"

"Um, I have a question for Erik," Hank said from his spot next to Angel, "You said you were one out of ten Cyborg's that were created with this 'feeling chip'—what happened to the others?"

Erik frowned again. "They were destroyed," he said simply.

"Why?"

Sighing (habit), Erik shook his head again, "That certain division of the CIA got shut down—apparently once word got out that they were creating Cyborg's that could actually feel emotions, people starting saying it was like playing God, and they instantly got shut down." And boy was it messy after that for a while.

"So you literally are the last of your kind left," Darwin said, "How do you know the CIA isn't still looking for you?"

"They are," David supplied for them, "That's what I found out when I ran his name—but without his tracking device, they'll have a hell of a time trying to find him. He's still listed as a rogue Cyborg—but they also think he's been destroyed or shut down," he then looked to Erik, "You covered your tracks very well." Impressive—_scary_—but impressive.

Erik smiled. "I know a thing or two about survival."

"Can they not track you every time you use your internet.. brain.. like thing…" Alex made face, trying to find the right words, "You said you were connected to a 'special' internet—made by Weyland?"

"Aw man, I was gonna ask that question," Sean said out of nowhere.

Erik shook his head and simply said: "No."

That was it?

Alex furrowed his brows. So that's it? No long and tedious explanation? What the fuck? "How do you know?" He inquired, still not satisfied with the Cyborg's answer.

Erik nearly sighed. Really? He really had to explain this to him? "One," he said, holding up a finger, "Have they found me yet?"

Alex shook his head and started to say: "No-"

"Two," Erik went on, "Do you know just HOW many Cyborg's there are that run on Weyland's Internet? Thousands, if not _millions_ even," he then looked around the room suspiciously, "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if there were another Cyborg among us besides David and myself."

Oh look—crazy, conspiracy theory Erik's back—goodie. Now it's a party.

David just shook his head at Charles and gently said to him: "There's no other Cyborg's here."

"So why did you say his information was classified?" Hank asked David now, wondering why the other Cyborg covered for Erik.

"Well I wasn't going to just rat him out now, was I? I at least wanted to know _why_ he was a runaway Cyborg, being one myself... a Cyborg—not a runaway," he clarified (just in case— fucking Sean and Alex), "I couldn't help but wonder what he got himself into. I had no idea he was of _that_ prototype until I read his entire file," he told them, meaning Erik being a model built with feelings. It did intrigue him.

"Is this why you two look alike—cause' you're both Cyborg's?" Sean asked, cocking his head at both of them. Because Erik being a Cyborg make _total_ sense now.

David chuckled, "Well yes, I suppose so," he looked to Erik, "They must have really thought you were destroyed or shut down to have gone ahead and used this model type again—maybe the blond hair was just as a precautionary," he shrugged.

Or maybe Charles was the one who ordered the blond hair…

"For the record," Erik stated dryly, "I think the blond hair looks ridiculous." He wanted that marked down—_now_.

"Here we go with the goddamn hair again," Charles said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Alright Charles," Raven said sternly, looking straight at her brother, "You have to admit NOW, that you knew this ENTIRE time, that David looked like Erik—and that's why you got him." It's like beating a dead horse with her, Christ.

Charles glared at his sister for a moment before he huffed out: "_Fine!_ Yes, alright? The only reason why I ordered the David8 model was because he struck an alarmingly similar resemblance to Erik—actually if anything, I _was_ slightly alarmed by it, but I still wanted him damn it!" He then crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her, much like one would say a toddler would do. "There; are you happy now?" And all that was missing was a pouty lip.

Raven shrugged, "Eh—a little bit." She would've liked to see a bit more of a temper-tantrum out of him, but that was good enough for now.

"I have another question!" Sean's hand flew up faster than lighting on a metal pole. "You shared a bed with Charles for two years," he looked right at Erik (who narrowed an eye—this better be going somewhere), "Did you sleep? Or did you just pretend to sleep and stare off at the ceiling all night and count down until daytime?"

Not the worse question he could ask, but still…

"…I have a sleep mode," Erik said plainly.

Sean's hand went down slowly, "Oh," he said with slight disappointment. He was more of hoping that Erik would've said he snuck out in the middle of the night and fought crime, but he kind of knew that was a pipedream the instant his hand went up…

"I still go back to my original question," Raven said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "of; why wouldn't you sleep with me that night? Seeing how you're a Cyborg—you can't be gay," she looked right at Erik," and that's why you told me you weren't interested—which clearly was a lie."

Christ, this again?

"Raven," Erik said kindly (Charles rolled his eyes) "Like I told you before, I'd already seen Charles as my new owner—I was faithful only to him." He then looked fondly over at the brunet. "Still am actually." (David rolled _his_ eyes.)

"So," Raven said with the squint of one eye, "Had it been ME you ran into that day at the store…"

"Yes," Erik said with an apologetic look (but he really wasn't that sorry—he knew Charles was the one for him since the moment he laid eyes on the smaller man).

Sean, promptly, grinned like a motherfucking dope, "So then, had it been _me_ you ran into…"

Erik deadpanned. "Hell. No." He looked at the boy, "Just…hell. No." He wasn't even going to explain how much that wouldn't have happened. That, and—it wouldn't have matter anyway, what with Sean only being 17—Cyborg's were designed to not find anyone under the age of 18 attractive.

For good reasons obviously—and not just because Sean's a twat, thanks.

"Damn Charles, he gets all the luck," Raven mumbled. Oh well—maybe she can still turn David—he's just as hot and she really digs the blond hair. She then smiled up at Erik, "So that makes sense as to why you still rejected me the other week when I offered myself to you after Charles dumped your ass."

Charles' face fell. "Wait, what?'"

"Ah, moving on," Erik said with a nervous grin. He looked around the room. "Anymore questions?" Please let there be more questions.

"Yeah," Angel said, "This is kinda going off what Raven was saying about if you would've seen her first," she made a hand gesture, "and yada, yada, yada—when you were with that family in Germany…and seeing how you're a …Sex-Bot…who did you…?" she made another gesture with her hand, hoping he would get what she was getting at without her all out having to ask: Did you sleep with the man you considered your father, or were you porking his wife instead?

"I understand what you're asking," Erik said in conformation, "and no—that was a different situation—they were a married couple, I already knew that. What that was there was just a family environment, and nothing more." He was also designed not to meddle in married couple's businesses.

And seeing how Charles and David aren't married…

"But you're a Sex-Bot?" Angel pressed on, "So don't you have…urges?" Leave it to Angel to ask the bold questions.

"I'd help him with his urges," Raven mumbled softly.

"I don't think that's a very appropriate question to ask Angel," Charles said with a slight chide to his tone. Prude.

"No, it's alright," Erik said, putting his hand up to stop the professor. He turned back to the dark haired girl. "Yes, it is true; as a Sex-Bot we do have the desire and need to have our own releases from time to time." (Charles groaned—this was not happening.)

Glancing over at the looks on Sean and Alex's faces, Darwin said: "He means orgasms," with an eyeroll.

"I knew that," Alex scoffed quietly, looking offended (again). He totally knew that…

"So, do you masturbate then…?" Angel asked. She was truly curious about all this—she was still pretty sure her ex was a Cyborg.

Erik nodded. "Yes, we do," he supplied simply. What? He wasn't ashamed—he was still a man.

A man with urges! (And right now he's 'urging' towards Charles.)

"I knew it!" Sean said, happily…for some stupid reason… "I knew I head you jerking-it in the shower the other day!" He pointed a finger at the German.

"…not even going to address that," Erik said with a horrified face.

Flushing terribly now (seems like that's all Charles does anymore), the professor said: "Well _I'm_ going to address that!" He turned to face the redhead, "What the hell were you doing listening to Erik in the shower?" The concept alone horrified him.

"Wait, Cyborg's can get wet?" Alex asked with the scratch of his head. But they can't shoot lasers…

"Yes," both David and Erik supplied at the same time. Jesus, it was the future after all, fuck. That and, Erik and Charles had had a lot of shower sex to back that up.

Erik would be willing to demonstrate again if need be…

"Why were you listening to Erik shower?" Charles asked again, more sternly. He _eyed_ Sean like the boy just tried to move in on his territory.

"Whelp," Darwin said as he stood, he stretched his arms up over his head, "This conversations gone South, I'm out."

"I still can't get over the fact that this entire time Erik was a Cyborg," Hank looked over to the man, "This kind of makes you a hypocrite, doesn't it? All this talk about not trusting Cyborg's, and how Charles should have got rid of David, and how 'Cyborg's are NOT to be trusted'—and here you were this whole time—being one yourself." Not even Hank could believe he just said that to Erik—he wondered if it were too late to take it all back.

Erik _looked_ at Hank (Hank was suddenly very scared—this was not how he wanted to die), but after a second Erik just sighed. "I feel like we've already been over this, I already told you—I couldn't tell Charles I was a Cyborg—I was afraid if he knew, he wouldn't bring me home-"

"Hire you." Charles corrected with a small cough. Raven snorted.

"Besides," Erik said with a coy smile, "Cyborg's _aren't_ to be trusted," he looked over to David, "Are they?"

"Given your track recorded, I'd say no," David replied wryly.

Erik grinned. "See?"

"You're not making yourself look very good right now Erik," Darwin added before he made his way closer to the door. South—this conversation had completely gone south.

Yet he was still lingering around…just a bit.

"Alright," Charles said in agreement, "I think this has gone on long enough." He looked around the room, "If you all don't mind, I'd like to speak with Erik _alone_ for a minute."

"Oh," Erik said cheekily, "It will be longer than a minute." (Cue porno music.)

"David, would you accompany us please," Charles added. Erik's face fell. "What?" He asked the brunet, "Why is HE coming with us?" He'd rather David took a flying leap off the nearest-

"I don't know _what_ you were expecting to happen Erik (oh, he KNEW), but whatever it was, you can just get _that_ thought out of your head right now." Charles said desert-dry, ouch.

"But…all the fond looks you were giving me..the touches.." the hormone levels. Erik was sure some sex was coming his way.

"I'm sorry Erik, but I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that for the last two years I've been sleeping with, not to mention, _fell in love with_, a Cyborg." He sighed. "It's a lot to take in my friend."

Erik winced—he hated when Charles called him that.

And yes—he SAW the smug, satisfied look on David's face—he was going to rip it off in about 3 seconds-

"So, wait," Raven said, cocking her head at the three men, "Now that we know Erik's a Robot, are you still going to keep David—or is Erik the one you're going to get rid of?" Perhaps SHE could have David…

What!? He's hot! Can't blame a girl for STILL trying, Christ.

Looking back and forth between Erik and David (Raven's words sinking in), Charles just said:

"I don't know."

TBC


	11. Bonus Chapter 2

**A/N: Due to request (and because I'm so on board with this) I give you all yet another bonus chapter—this one is slightly on the XXX-rated side however. Charles/David/Erik threesome.**

**Also, as always—has nothing to do with the plot or storyline, never happened—just me having fun with Charles, Erik, and Erik-look-a-like.**

**Also-Also, for the sake of this chapter, let's just act like Erik is indeed a human and not a Cyborg—it will be a lot more fun that way. :D**

.

.

.

.

Charles had just stepped out of the shower, dressed for bed, hair still damp and looking positively fuckable.

At least that's what Erik would say if he were there.

And Erik USE to be there—in their room—in their bed. Every night.

But now he's two doors down—sleeping by himself, while that damned Robot gets to share a bed with Charles.

_His_ Charles.

Erik hates David.

Even if he IS quite the good-looking fellow.

"David?" Charles called out from the bathroom, "you already in bed love?" He peeked his head out into the dark bedroom, searching for the man.

"Yes sir, I am," came the other man's voice. And it sounded kind of like it was laced with seduction.

Oh.

_Ohhh_.

Charles liked where this was going.

The British man made his way across the room, be it a tad on the dark side, and joined the other man in the bed.

"You know what helps me sleep better?" Charles murmured, moving closer to his Cyborg.

"I do sir, yes." There was a smile in his voice.

Charles was only wearing a white tee and boxers, but even that was too much clothes for him. He quickly removed his shirt before wrapping his arms around David's neck and pressing their lips together for a smoldering kiss that would make old ladies blush—_Oh my!_

They kissed sloppily and wetly for a moment in the dark, Charles pressing his growing erection to David's leg and rutting. The other man groaned into Charles' mouth, his own hard-on presenting itself and pressing against the brunet's body in return.

"How would you like me to fuck you tonight Charles?" The taller man asked breathlessly after pulling away—lips still just centimeters from Charles'.

A shudder ran through the younger man's body and his breath hitched in his throat.

"Slowly."

"With pleasure, sir."

Lips met again; more passionate this time. A strong hand ran down Charles' back, all the way down to his ass, where it grabbed and squeezed. Charles moaned into the other man's mouth, loving the feel of the hand groping and massaging his asscheek in earnest.

"Oh David," Charles gasped out, anticipation racing through his body from the slow fucking that he knew was coming his way.

"I think," the other man said softly, between kisses to Charles' face, "that it would be fun, if you called me 'Erik' tonight."

Charles pulled away, furrowing his brows (even though David probably couldn't see that in the darkness) and said: "What?"

"I want you to call me Erik," the taller man said again, pulling Charles back closer. "Think of it as…role-playing." And Charles could _hear_ the smirk in the other man's voice. What the…

Something wasn't right here.

At the same time that Charles leaned over the bed to flick on the lamp, the door to the bedroom opened.

_"Erik?"_

Charles then looked to the door. "David!" he gasped, and then back to the man in his bed (who was smiling entirely too large for his own good) and said: "_Erik!_ What do you think-"

"My, my," David said as he eyed the two men in the bed, "what do we have here?" He came closer.

"It's not what it looks like David," Charles said quickly, pulling the blanket up more to cover his partial nakedness (and his massive boner).

"It's _exactly_ what it looks like," Erik sneered at the Cyborg. He wrapped an arm protectively (and tauntingly) around Charles' waist, pulling him back closer to his body.

"Get off me Erik!" Charles swatted at his ex's hand (yet he was STILL hard in the pants).

But David was just smiling, watching the two men in bed as he made his way over. "It's okay Charles," he said, "you must have forgotten that I am incapable of feeling emotions—you have nothing to fear with me catching you in bed with your ex-lover."

"Then maybe you should _piss-off_," Erik bit out again, shooting the Cyborg a look.

A GET-OUT look.

And Charles could feel Erik's hard cock pressing firmly against his backside—begging to be let in. He had to stifle a moan from the very thought.

"I had a better idea," the Robot said, smile still tugging on his lips. He sat down on the bed, next to his owner, and ran a hand down Charles' flushed face. "Perhaps, we can share."

Charles shuddered in lust.

"_Never_," Erik ground out. He pulled Charles away from David's touch. Like hell he was going to share Charles—Charles was _his_ damn it!

David cocked his head. "Hmm," he hummed, assessing the situation, "I do believe _Charles_ is keen on the idea," he smiled, "judging by his arousal levels—they just went through the roof when I suggested that."

Erik growled, baring teeth and all, fuck.

Turning to face the man behind him, Charles gave Erik a look. "It's the only way," he said softly with a shrug.

Face turning to puzzlement, Erik asked: "What's the only way?" And if it was slightly on the dry side, well, do you blame him?

Charles bit his lip and looked down before he spoke again, almost bashful to say the next words. "It's the only way I'll have sex with you," he glanced over to his Cyborg, "if David's involved." David smiled.

Looking (hatefully) at David, and then to Charles, Erik just sighed. His shoulders slumped. "Fine," he said unkindly, "If that's the ONLY way." It didn't make him happy, but if it meant being able to be with Charles—he'd do it.

But it sure as hell didn't mean he was going to be nice to David during.

"Excellent," Charles murmured, looking right at Erik. He ran a hand down his face before leaning forward just enough to seal their lips together.

David watched for a moment, before moving closer and pulling Charles away from Erik and bringing him into their own steamy kiss.

Erik growled, but resisted the urge to punch the Cyborg—he knew it would upset Charles greatly and thus ruin his only chance at sex with the man again.

After Charles pulled away from David, he went back to Erik, kissing him again now and moaning softly into his mouth. Erik held the brunet's face with both hands; kissing him lovingly and working his lips apart so he could slip his tongue in and taste Charles.

Reaching over, David began rubbing Charles' erection through his boxers, causing the younger man to whimper into Erik's mouth helplessly.

"You have to share Erik," the Cyborg chided with a smile. He brought his owner's face away from the other man, breaking their kiss and causing Erik to glare. He wanted to grab Charles again—bring him back into his grasp—tell David to go walk into the nearest acid factory and roll around in it for a while.

But again—he didn't want to ruin this.

So instead, he grudgingly released his hold on the brunet, and watched (jealously) as David brought his master back into their own kiss.

He could take only about two seconds of that display before he busied himself doing something else.

And that something else was taking Charles' cock into his mouth—so— take that David.

Erik pulled Charles' boxers out of the way so he could free his ex's cock, playfully stroking it and earning a lovely sounding moan to come from the man above. Next Erik leaned down even further (Charles breaking away just long enough to gaze down drugged-like at him) and licked a long, slow stripe up his former lover's cock.

And an equally long and slow moan left Charles' mouth when Erik worked his talent.

Flashing his eyes up, Erik was quite pleased to see that he was able to regain Charles' attention—the brunet was no longer kissing David, but watching intently as Erik licked up his cock again.

"Mmm, Erik," Charles hummed his approval, still looking down with hooded lids. "So good."

Pushing Charles back more onto the bed, David joined Erik down by the man's fully erected cock. "My turn," he said smugly, knowing full well that Erik didn't want to share.

Shooting David an annoyed look, Erik licked up Charles' cock once more before he moved away, letting David take over.

Never said he was happy about it though.

David took Charles' cock into his mouth, swallowing him down whole; easily and effortlessly.

Okay fine, so David was fucking fantastic at giving head—Erik had to give him that—not having any gag reflexes wasn't something Erik could even compete with.

Un-fucking-fair.

Up and down David's head went, bringing Charles more pleasure than he could've ever imagined. He gripped the bed sheet and groaned out loudly, eyes rolling back into his head as David worked his cock fervently.

_That's it!_ Erik could only take some much of this shit—he pushed David's head out of the way and reclaimed the cock that was rightfully his.

He might not be able to deepthroat Charles like David could, but he sure as hell knew how to give his ex a blowjob to remember.

After all—he did have two years experience with Charles damn it—Erik KNOWS how he likes to have his cock sucked. _Thanks_.

Crying out in pleasure, Charles glanced down to Erik's head now—watching as it bobbed up and down repeatedly, Erik sucking him just how he knew Charles liked it.

"Yes Erik," Charles rasped out, "That's so good." He tangled his hand in his former lover's hair, helping him find just the right speed, "That's it—perfect."

David kissed his way up Charles' neck until he met lips with the younger man—silencing his moans for Erik.

And if David did it just to be spiteful, well, he's not telling.

After Charles broke away from the kiss, he rasped: "I want your cock in my mouth while he sucks me off."

David smiled, then pushed up more until he was able to remove his own pants. He straddled Charles' chest, (Charles lying down on the bed completely now) letting his cock rest gently against the brunet's chin before Charles opened up and swallowed David down.

A low moan escaped David and Erik tried his best to tune it out. David started carefully thrusting into Charles' mouth, only getting about halfway in.

He didn't want to choke his owner after all. It was a big cock.

The sensation of having his own cock sucked and having a cock in his mouth was almost too much to handle, Charles had to pull away just long enough to tell Erik to slow down, or he was going to cum soon.

And like hell he wanted THIS to end anytime soon.

Reluctantly, Erik pulled off his ex's cock. Wiping his mouth, he sat up and watched as Charles sucked David off shamelessly.

He… was not amused, and his eye might have twitched in the process.

When Charles pulled away, he glanced down to Erik. "Your cock," he said breathlessly, "I want your cock now."

Erik's cock could get on board with that—no complaints there.

At some point, they had all switched spots— with Erik and David up by the headboard, pressed together by their sides and leaning against it pantsless—Charles down by their cock's, on his hands and knees—leaning down and taking turns licking a heavy stripe up each cock presented to him.

And what a fucking sight to see, Jesus.

Both Erik and David moaned out lowly when Charles' tongue came in contact with their member.

Eventually, after just enough teasing, Charles finally starting sucking them off properly—starting with Erik and working on David next. Neither man wanted their turn to end, but knew Charles would be back to servicing their cock after a moment.

Such a good little cocksucker he was.

Erik held Charles' head a bit longer on his cock then David cared for, so the Cyborg reached over and batted his hands away from the brunet's head—freeing the man. Charles immediately surged over and took David's cock back into his mouth and sucked it greedily.

David flashed a smug smile at the man next to him and Erik had to control his desire to strangle the Cyborg.

So instead, he reached over and started carding his fingers through Charles' hair lovingly while the man worked.

Until he tightened his grip and pulled Charles up and away from the cock in his mouth and forced him back over to his.

Now Erik was the one smiling smugly.

And proudly.

After a moment, Charles broke for air; gasping and looking up at both men he was mouth servicing.

"I want you two to kiss and make up," he breathed out, "or this shit stops now."

Cocking an eyebrow, Erik inquired: "Pardon?"

Charles took in another deep breath before he spoke again. "I said: I want you two to _kiss_," he said seriously, "and I mean it."

'Get Fucked', came to Erik's mind— but he'd never say that to the man he loved—no matter how ridiculous the request.

And that one scaled up there as pretty fucking high on the ridiculous chart.

But David, of course, just smiled and obeyed his master's command. He turned to face the man next to him (Erik looked _less than pleased_) and said: "Come on Erik—it would probably turn him on a great deal."

Oh, it would.

Biting his bottom lip in anticipation, Charles just gazed up at both men before him. Oh _pleeaase_ kiss—pretty please?

Erik promptly rolled his eyes before mumbling out: "Fine." He leaned in closer to David (Charles' heart froze—fuck this was going to be so hot) and brought one hand up to the Cyborg's face before pressing his lips to David's.

If possible, Charles' cock twitched even harder from the sight above. _Dear Lord_— he was shocked he didn't just cum right then and there from that alone.

And surprisingly, their kiss turned steamier then Charles expected. Erik moved his mouth hotly against David's, pressing move into it and leaning forward more on the bed.

Obviously he's only doing this for Charles' benefit.

David too seemed to be putting his best performance into it as well, cupping the back of Erik's head and meeting the other man's fierce kisses with his own.

Unaware of the precum that was leaking out of his cock and forming a small pool on the mattress, Charles just stared; slightly open mouthed and chest heaving. _Fuck that shit was hot_.

Without breaking the kiss, David reached down and swiped a finger through Charles' precum pool and brought it back up to Erik's face (and how David KNEW about the precum without looking, was quite the mystery). He pulled away just enough to wipe it on Erik's bottom lip before sealing their mouths back together and licking it off with his tongue.

Charles…_died_.

No not really, but his heart did stop a bit from that little show.

Once David pulled away for good, he looked down at his owner for approval. "Is that what you had in mind?"

Wordlessly nodding, Charles just continued to gape at the men above him.

"Fuck me," he breathed out eventually.

David chuckled, then looked over to Erik. "I take that as a _yes_," he told the other man proudly. Erik couldn't help but agree.

"No," Charles said, still gazing up at them, "I mean 'fuck me'—like, for real—I want your cocks inside me."

Oh.

_Ohh_

Yeah—they could both get on board with that.

Both men came up on their knees, helping Charles into the desired position—on all fours.

"Take turns," he said seductively, looking back over his shoulder at them.

Well fuck.

Erik kneed his way closer to his ex, running a hand smoothly down his back until it reached his ass where he squeezed. "We need to prep him first," he told David, looking over at the man next to him.

"Of course," David agreed. He made his way off the bed and returned shortly after with a bottle of lube, and handed it to Erik.

Two slicked up fingers later, Erik was pressing carefully into the man he loved, just like all the other hundreds (possibly _thousands_) of times they'd done this before. Charles hissed out at first, waiting for the initial burn to subside and turn to pleasure. David stroked Charles' cock while Erik pumped his fingers in and out of him—working him loose and open.

"That's good Charles," Erik murmured, "almost there."

A particularly needy moan left Charles when Erik curled his fingers over a certain spot. Erik smiled and did it again.

"Er-_ik_," he choked out, still lightheaded from David's hand on his cock and Erik's fingers teasing that sweet spot inside him, "I'm going to cum," he breathed out, "You have to stop."

Still smiling (proudly), Erik sent a smack to his ex's ass before he withdrew his fingers. "You're no fun Charles," he teased. He kneed his way just a bit closer, running his hand over his cock to warm it up before entering.

David withdrew his hand from his owner's cock and used both of them to steady Charles' hips for Erik.

He slid in, quickly and effortlessly (he tried not to think _why_ that was—goddamn David), and began his steady thrusting, sending waves of pleasure rippling through both his and Charles' body.

They moaned out together, David still holding Charles' hips while Erik fucked into him from behind. Erik dug his fingers harshly into the brunet's waist as Charles dug his into the bed below.

"G-_od_, Er-_ik_," he choked out between hasty thrusts—Christ, Erik was really giving it to him.

"_Fuck,_" Erik let out before he sent another smack to Charles' behind, "Goddamn your ass feels _good_," he moaned, pumping into the man harder.

Charles keened out, pressing his face down into the mattress almost in an attempt to smother himself.

"My turn," David said, coming up beside Erik and motioning for the man to get out of the way—he was going to show him how a Sex-Bot fucked, thank you very much.

"Fine," Erik grumbled, none-too-pleased to have to give Charles up so soon. But before he pulled out, he rammed his cock all the way in once more, and held it there for a second, causing Charles to cry out.

"You feel that cock inside you?" he asked down to Charles, grabbing the brunet's hair and pulling his face up, "That's MY cock in you," he ground out, "You like the way it feels?"

Charles' head nodded, wordless, except for a soft whimper—but that didn't count has a word.

"Good," Erik bit out as he let Charles' head drop back down, "Then you'd better remember that." He placed both hands on either side of the younger man's hips and pulled out abruptly, leaving Charles empty and hollow and wanting more.

More cock that is.

Which is just what David gave him—he slipped his cock inside Charles' ass—one solid thrust and he was in, making Charles moan shamefully.

Goddamn self-lubricating cock—okay, so he had Erik beat there too—fuck him.

And that's just what David was doing—and _hard_—not to mention fast too. Fuck, it was as if the man had super spee-

Goddamn fucking Robot.

Erik hated him.

David pushed Charles' asscheeks up as he plunged in him swiftly, groaning out himself as he fucked Charles into oblivion.

Charles was moaning and gasping and making all sorts of pleasure induced noises that drove Erik up the fucking wall.

He did not need to know how well David fucked Charles when he was not around.

There was only one sure-fire-way to shut Charles the hell up so he didn't have to listen to all that racket.

"Open up baby," Erik said, appearing mysteriously quick up by Charles' head. He lifted the brunet's face up off the bed—bringing the man back on all fours—as he presented his cock to him.

Greedily, Charles sucked Erik down, humming and groaning around the now cock in his mouth as he flashed his eyes up to his ex-lover.

Damnit.

Erik really wished he wouldn't look at him with— _those eyes__—_Fuck, it was almost too much to handle.

"Good little cocksucker," Erik murmured, looking down at Charles as he ran a hand through his hair.

David was still working hard from behind him, plunging into him with almost no effort—and let's face it—he really didn't need much effort: Cyborg, remember?

"That good Charles?" David rasped out, straitening his back and snapping his hips into him quicker (If possible—fuck), as he held on to the smaller man's hips.

Charles tried to moan out a 'yes' around the cock in his mouth, but Erik seemed to have shoved it in even further, thus stopping Charles from replying. Hmm, how odd.

Instead, Charles just nodded his head, moaning out a muffled sound as he worked his ex-boyfriend's cock like he never forgot how.

Which he didn't, it's only been a week or so, fuck.

"Let's flip him over," Erik said after a minute (fearing he wouldn't last much longer unless they switched it up), "It's my turn and I want him to ride me." He pulled out of Charles' mouth, making the smaller man whine a little from the loss.

He'd missed Erik's cock.

Seriously—a week—what the fuck?

"Fair enough," David said, him too slipping his cock from the younger man. "I get a turn at that mouth then."

"S' all yours," Erik said (unfazed) as he helped Charles climb on top of him, positioning the brunet right over his cock, ready to sink down at any moment. Erik didn't care as much if David was getting his cock sucked by the man he loved, as long as HE was the one fucking Charles—giving him all the pleasure he knew the younger man deserved.

Erik lowered Charles down smoothly onto him, slipping in easily as he filled the smaller man's tight heat completely up with his cock—and Charles _moaned_ out longly—his mouth opening and toes curling as he felt Erik's cock stuff into him again.

And then Erik started thrusting up, holding onto the brunet's hips tightly as he fucked up into him with all he had.

Charles fell forward a bit, both hands landing on the bed beside Erik's shoulders and his hair falling down onto his face as his ex-lover plowed into him with earnest yet again.

Kneeing his way over to Erik's side, David fixed this 'head down' problem quickly by tipping Charles' face back up and directing the younger man's mouth to his cock.

And Charles took it in, hungrily, and began sucking on it like it's all he ever wanted to do. Never had he been more turned-on in his life—have two (lovely) cocks inside him was like a dream come true—and the fact that both men were smoking hot and looked alike, well—that was just an added bonus, thanks.

Erik pumped from one end as David covered the other, filling both of Charles' holes fully as they all moaned out—each of them feeling their own form of tightness or heat.

Or both.

When Erik reached down and took Charles' bouncing cock into his hand and gave him a few good strokes, it was all over—Charles muffled out a yell around David's cock and came all over Erik's chest—and a little on his chin as well.

Upon seeing his owner ejaculate, David too released his load, coating the inside of Charles' mouth in three heavy spurts—gasping out as he did so.

Charles hummed approvingly as he swallowed David's come (Mm, interesting—minty) as he came down from his own orgasm.

And all that left was Erik (and yes, he was fucking proud that he outlasted that stupid Robot), he gripped onto Charles' waist harder and fucked up into him as quickly as he could.

He may not be some fancy-smancy high-tech Robot, but he can still fuck with the best of them.

After all—he's Erik-motherfucking-Lehnsherr!

"Fuck me Erik—_fuck me_," Charles cried out, encouraging the man below him.

Annnnd that's about all the encouragement he needed—_Fuck_—just hearing Charles talk like that was enough to make Erik see stars—which is just what he did when he busted his load inside the younger man.

"_Mein Gott Charles_," Erik bit out, bringing Charles' hips down firmly as his own stilled (there was only so much he could handle) and filled the other man up with his seed—_fuck_.

"I'll go get us some towels to clean up," David said after a moment, getting off the bed (his mistake) and leaving the room.

The instant David was gone Erik pulled Charles (who still had a cock inside of him) down and into a blazing kiss.

"Mmhp!" Charles tried to make a sound of protest but Erik just swallowed it up as he pressed into the kiss further, holding Charles' head with two hands.

After a second though, he did release his hold on the younger man. He looked up into those baby-blue eyes, hands still holding his face and told his ex: "I love you Charles—and I don't care what you say—I know you still love me."

Blinking once, Charles just stared at the German before he replied: "And?"

Erik smirked—goddamn his ex and his cheekiness—Erik should start fucking him again just because he can.

Literally—his cock is STILL inside him—and hard—all he has to do is start thrusting…

But instead (because Erik's a nice guy—no really) he just said: "_And_, I was hoping we could do this again some time." Like later that night.

Or in 5 minutes, whatever works for Charles.

Charles cocked an eyebrow.

"_Without_ David," Erik clarified, nearly rolling his eyes. He looked back up at Charles.

A small smiled formed over the British man's face before he placed a single kiss to Erik's nose.

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

END BONUS CHAPTER TWO.

**A/N: Good, weird, hot? Requests!? I take requests!**

**…okay, but back to the original storyline. (For now.)**


	12. Loser Goes Home In Pieces

"Wait," Erik said in disbelief, looking over at his former lover, "what do you mean, _you don't know_?" He shook his head, "Why would you still want David around? Wasn't it a Cyborg that you wanted? You have one—_me_! Why would you still need him?"

"I agree," Raven said with a smirk, "It would be greedy for Charles to have TWO Cyborg's—I'd gladly take David off his hands." Trying—always trying.

But Charles ignored her this time. "Erik, just because I found out you're a Cyborg doesn't mean that we're getting back together," he cocked his head, "I mean sure—it explains why you never opened up to me and lacked emotions-"

"Wait, how is that possible?" Alex asked suddenly, "I thought Erik DID have emotions—wasn't that the whole point of this feeling chip?"

Erik turned to face the blond now, "Yes and No," he sighed, "Whereas the chip allows me to 'feel' and understand human emotions (better than David), it's still nowhere near the level that you humans can—I can emote, but not strongly."

"Seems right to me," Charles muttered.

"I'm _trying_ Charles," Erik said tiredly to his ex, "You have to understand that when I said I 'learn' emotions, it meant exactly that. When I came here, all I knew was anger and pain," he looked down for a second, "Well, happiness too, from my time with my family in Germany, but I didn't know _true_ happiness and love until I met you," he looked right at Charles, "and then I found out what _soul crushing_ pain was once you ended our relationship—and finally, unbearable sadness when you replaced me with David, _another_ Cyborg."

Jesus. Christ.

Sporting the saddest face EVER, Raven started to tear up as she said: "Oh my god Charles—how can you NOT want to take him back right this instant! That was the saddest thing EVER!" She stuck her arms out, "Come here Erik—I'll take you right now!"

"Nice try Raven," Erik said dryly, "I still belong to Charles."

Raven snapped her fingers, "Rats, so close."

Charles sighed. "I know Erik, and I do understand," he looked right at the man, "trust me,_ I understand._ It's just…I still have a lot to work out with myself—I just don't know what to do at the moment." What the hell WAS he supposed to do? He had one Cyborg that loved him unconditionally but lied to him for the past two years, and one Cyborg that has NO emotions but had never and would never do anything to betray his trust—oh the decisions.

"Come on Charles," Erik said, still stubborn as ever, "Are you really going to pick that emotionless Robot over me? At least you know that I love you, Robot or not." He then looked to David, "You—David, do you love Charles?"

"You know I am not capable of feeling love," he replied simply. Erik turned back to Charles, "See? Why would you want to be with _that_? I LOVE you," he looked dead in the shorter man's eyes, "I _love_ you Charles," he then lowered his voice, "and I _know_ that you still love me."

"I still don't understand how this emotion chip works," Hank said absently.

Erik deadpanned over to him. "It's a chip… that allows me… to feel emotion." Much like he was feeling annoyed right now.

"Yes, I know—but _how_?" Hank asked. And he almost had that look in his eye like he wanted to open Erik up and take a look at his insides—and knowing Charles, he'd be right there along with him.

Goddamn Scientist's.

"I don't know," Erik answered truthfully, "you should know as well as anyone just how far we've advanced in technology in just the past 2000 years—anything's possible nowadays."

"Except the cure for baldness."

"I'm not even going to address that this time," Charles said plainly, NOT looking at his sister.

Hank shrugged, "I suppose you're right," he then looked sheepish, "…but maybe if you'd be willing to let me-"

"It's never going to happen Hank," Erik said, cutting him off and squashing his dreams in one sentence. It would be a cold day in hell before he let anyone open him up and poke around inside—Erik's been a lab rat before—he's not doing that again.

"It was worth a shot," Hank mumbled.

"Alright, I can't take anymore of this," Charles said tiredly as he scrubbed his face before looking up again, "I need a moment to myself actually," he looked to Erik, "To think all this through." The reality of all this was finally catching up to him, not to mention the decisions he needed to make. "I'll just be in my room if anyone needs me," he said as he left the room, hoping that no one would be needing him. Ever.

Erik watched the man he loved go—he knew he still needed to talk to him.

…

The second Charles closed his bedroom door he was attacked by Erik, who wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pushed him up against the wall in a blazing kiss.

Well so much for being alone.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" Charles demanded after he pulled away from the other man and his attacking lips.

Erik cocked an eyebrow. "I'm a Cyborg," he said as if it explained everything (which it did) "Super speed—I scaled the wall and broke in your window before you got up here."

Looking over to his second story window, Charles just declared: "Jesus Christ," before Erik fit their lips back together again, kissing his ex passionately and with love.

"Charles," he breathed out once he reluctantly broke away, looking fondly at the smaller man, "I love you, I know you still love me," he ran a soft hand down his face, "Please, let's give this another-"

"Well, well," came a voice from the door, "what do we have here?"

Both men looked over and spotted David.

"David," Charles said as if he was a child who'd just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Only his hand was his tongue and Erik was the cookie jar.

"It's okay Charles," David said with a smile as he made his was closer, "you have nothing to fear, for I understand that I should probably be feeling jealousy and or betrayal, but lucky for you— or I should say me— I do not." He then looked over to Erik, who still had his arms around Charles' waist. "You however," he said as he focused on the German, "have your hands on my owner. Now I allowed this _once_, and that was only because I knew Charles needed to get it…_you_," he clarified, "out of his system—now that he's done that, I see no need for you to be touching MY Charles like that anymore." He eyed Erik's hands (Erik just tightened his hold on Charles more). David looked back up to Erik's eyes, "So I'd suggest you release him now."

The other Cyborg's threat just made Erik bare his teeth in a sick smile, as if telling him: _bring it on_. He pulled Charles even closer to his body. "I'll _never_ let Charles go," he sneered at the other man, "He's still my owner as well."

Smiling wickedly right back, David took a step closer, "You see," he said calmly, "that is where you are wrong," he looked Erik up and down, "Charles stopped being your owner the second he purchased me," he told the other Cyborg matter-of-factly.

"That was before he _knew_ I was a Cyborg," Erik snapped at him, tightening his grip on the brunet even more. Like hell he was giving Charles up.

"Listen guys," Charles said, looking back and forth between the two, "I'm flattered, I really am—but there's no need to fight over me—I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions-"

"Here," David said quickly, "then let me help you," and in the blink of an eye David had pulled Charles from Erik's grasp and brought the smaller man into a fiery kiss—tipping Charles' head back as he slipped his tongue in.

Instantly Erik felt the rage boil within him, he reached over and pulled Charles back to him, holding the younger man closely as he growled at David (and he might as well have growled "_mine!_" while he was at it, Christ.)

"_He doesn't want you_!" is what he settled on instead. It seemed less..barbaric, cavemanish even.

But David just smiled, proudly, as he looked at Erik. "I have to disagree—my sensors are telling me that his arousal levels just spiked when I kissed him," he said smugly.

This time Erik did growl "mine!" as he pulled Charles away from David even more. "He's still turned on from when he was kissing me," he retorted, even though he did sense a small jump in Charles' arousal level when David pulled him into that kiss. Damn him.

"That's a lie and you know it," David replied, still smiling. Erik growled again, showing his teeth.

"Let's just say, for all intents and purposes," Charles said awkwardly, "that I'm aroused by _both_ of you…"

Ignoring that, for fear that he would destroy David beyond repair (Charles would be upset more than likely), Erik just spit right back at the other Cyborg: "We'll just see how much Charles' arousal levels go up after this," and then smashed his lips to the brunet's, kissing him with so much passion it was almost blinding. He ran a hand down Charles' face until it reached his jaw, where he tipped the younger man's face up with it and pushed more into the kiss before he broke away gently and whispered: "I love you Charles," softly against the other man's lips, looking him deep in the eyes.

Charles whimpered.

"Beat that," Erik said as he turned back to David.

The other Robot just shrugged, unaffected by that display, and said: "I can do everything you can do—the only difference is that you mean it—I can still tell Charles that I love him and show him affection, even though I don't understand what it is— but I can still simulate it." He then gently brought Charles out of Erik's grasp and held the man close, looking down lovingly into the shorter man's eyes. He reached up and ran a slow hand down his face while the other snaked around Charles' waist and held him firm.

"I too find myself in love with you Charles," he murmured as he leaned in closer, pressing their foreheads together for a moment before sliding their mouths together for a careful kiss.

Erik could only stand about .1 second of that before he was ripping Charles away from the emotionless Cyborg and back into his loving arms. "_Yeah but you don't mean it_," Erik spat at him, holding Charles to his chest.

"I think I need to lie down," Charles said, lightheaded and all bubbly feeling.

David shrugged again, "Yes, but it was still very convincing."

"That doesn't matter!" Erik yelled. "You could never love him like I do!"

Silence.

"Well," David said after a moment, "It looks like there's only one way to settle this," he cocked his eyebrow at Erik, "Seeing how neither of us is willing to give him up as our owner." Erik out of love, David out of devotion.

"What," Charles asked as he swallowed, "do you mean by 'settle'?"

But Erik was already smirking evilly; eyeing David like the dead man he knew he was, "What he means Charles," he bared his teeth again, "is that we'll have to have a _duel_."

A duel?

"Wait, what?" Charles asked in horror.

"A duel it is," David confirmed.

"Seriously, what?"

"Winner gets Charles." Erik said.

"And loser goes home in pieces." David finished.

TBC


	13. I Never Agreed To Any Of This

"Wicked! You two are going to fight!?" Sean asked excitedly like he was a little boy and his dreams of watching two live Robot's fight each other were about to come true.

Wasn't there a movie like that?..Real… Metal?..or something ..

Oh well.

"To the death!" Alex added, just as excited and possibly just as childishly.

"Seriously," Charles said, still in shock, "I have no idea what just happened." He didn't even know how they all got back downstairs and in front of the children (again!)—he just escaped all this damn it!

And of course all the children were fucking excited over the Robot fight, Christ.

"To the death," Erik agreed, eyeing David as he held protectively onto Charles—_his Charles_—and showed the other Robot his war face, "Winner gets Charles."

"And loser gets Raven!" Raven supplied happily.

"Loser dies Raven," Darwin told her with a sigh.

Raven's face fell. "Oh, that's right," she looked off to the side, "damn it."

"I never agreed to any of this," Charles tried to say dryly but Erik just pulled him closer and looked deep into his eyes; "For you Charles," he said as seriously as he could and ran a hand down the man's face, "I'm doing this for you—I would _die_ for you if it meant not being able to have you with me—I want you by my side!"

Why does it feel like he's used that line before?

"I'd suggest you get your hands off my owner before I break them off," David sneered at the other Cyborg, not liking the way that Erik was holding Charles so personally.

"Never!" Erik barked at him, holding Charles even tighter.

"I can't breathe." Charles gasped from under Erik's arms.

"You're going to have to let go of him sooner or later," Darwin said, looking right at Erik, "How else are you going to fight David?" yeah—that's right—even Darwin's into this now. Told you he'd get more into it once talk of head's rolling came about.

Looking around the room, Erik finally glanced down at the steadily turning blue man, whom he loved dearly despite the fact that he was unintentional cutting off his air supply, and released his hold. Charles gasped for air. "Fine," Erik bit out, looking back over to his _mortal enemy_, "let's get this duel underway—I still want to make sure I have plenty of time to have _victory_ sex with Charles before the day is over." And Erik WILL be the winner. There's no other way he sees this going down.

David smirked, wickedly. "Oh, but I think you're mistaken," he said coldly, "for it is _I_ who will be having Victory sex with Charles tonight—and ALL, night, long," he mocked.

That was all it took—within a blink Erik charged across the room and tackled David to the ground, landing fist after fist onto the other Cyborg.

"Dear Lord! Not in the house!" Charles cried out in horror once he realized what had happened (and when one of his priceless vases got knocked over and shattered—but if you ask Raven, it was a piece of crap—Class A crap.)

The Cyborg's ceased fighting for a moment, both of them looking up at Charles from the floor.

Oh. Right; not in the house.

Once outside, and Charles still on the verge of pulling his hair out—perhaps he'll go bald after all— the two Robots' circled each other, still giving looks of hate and spewing venom from their mouths.

Not literally venom—like, words of hate—although Sean would have thought that was _wicked awesome_.

And you know; he would've been right.

"How would you like to die?" Erik asked David as he got the kinks out of his neck.

Seriously, he had a damn kink in his neck—one of his bolts had come loose from when he and David were wrestling on the floor earlier.

"The only one who will be 'dying'" David said as he stared down the man before him, "is _you_—I intend to find the powercord that runs through you and CUT IT myself," he jeered.

Erik laughed, but it was cold and hollow. "Fat chance," he said as he squared his jaw. "Have you ever even been UP against a Combat-Bot?" He then turned to Alex and Sean before David even had a chance to respond, "You boy's want to see just what I can do?"

Both teen's turned and looked at each other, sheer excitement on their faces.

It was like Christmas fucking morning only Santa was getting them high instead of giving them presents—fuck yeah they wanted to see what Erik-the-WarBot could do.

In an instant, Erik's hand flew up and a laser—_yes a fucking laser!—_shot out of his palm and towards David.

Alex nearly pissed his pants in excitement as Sean jumped up and down while clapping his hands. David just barely ducked the flying beam.

"Are you fucking serious!" Alex yelled out in glee—fuck getting them high—Santa brought them lasers!

"Yes Alex," Erik said as he flipped David in the air after the Cyborg charged at him (apparently the laser beam did not make him happy) "I'm fucking serious," he pressed his foot to David's chest the second the other Robot landed on his back. "Looks like I have the upper hand," Erik said mockingly down at the man on the ground.

"But you said you didn't shoot lasers!" Alex beamed on; as if there wasn't two fucking Cyborg's fighting each other, _to the death_, at that very moment. Fuck.

David wrapped his hands around Erik's foot and with his super strength pushed the other man off him and sent him flying across the yard, where he came in contact with a tree. Ouch— that hurt.

Charles was freaking out while Raven was yelling: "Don't damage the goods!" and Hank wanted nothing to do with this until it was over so he could watch the regeneration process again (and possibly find that feeling chip so he could analyze it), Darwin was rooting for some good-old-fashion head ripping off and Sean was just plain high as fuck.

"Dude, did Erik just shoot a laser beam from his hand, or am I just high on the good shit?"

Peeling himself away from the tree (Yikes—there was an Erik-shaped dent in the bark—impressive) Erik shook his head before coming back closer over to David. He addressed Alex again. "No," he told the blond as he got closer to David, "I told you I couldn't shoot laser beams from my _eyes_, I never said anything about my _hands_." And to demonstrate, he lifted his other hand and fired another shot at the other Cyborg.

But again, David ducked the beam as it zipped right past him and into the bush behind him, setting the foliage ablaze quickly with a 'poof!'.

"My landscaping!" Charles hollered out in horror.

Yes, because that's what mattered right now—landscaping— you have two Robot's fighting to the death in your front yard, and you're worried about the _landscaping_. Jesus.

David dodged another beam that flew past his head as he ducked and rolled, coming within close enough range of Erik to leg sweep him.

Crashing to the ground, Erik cursed out when he found David on top of him, pinning both his hands down (palms down so no lasers could come flying at his face, thank you very much), and smiling wickedly down at him.

"Just so you know," David said mockingly, "I just downloaded _ju-jitsu_ into my system in the last .2 seconds that you have been lying here on the ground."

"Yeah," Erik retorted as he thrashed around, trying to free himself from David's hold, "Well I just downloaded _Grand Theft Auto 525_ into my system, seeing how I already came equipped with EVERY fighting style there is," he thrashed around some more," so as soon as I get you off of me, I'm gonna smash your face in with a tire iron AND steal your car."

Wait, what?

"Okay, clearly this is getting out of hand (again)," Darwin said as he painfully watched the two Robot's wrestle around on the ground some more. Seriously, this was just getting pathetic.

But suddenly, Erik finally managed to worm out of David's hold and he sent a foot to the other man's chest, sending him soaring through the air.

"Christ!" Charles cried out, watching as his beloved Cyborg smashed into the side of his mansion. The house took the blunt of the hit too, fuck. He turned to Alex, "Alex! Do something!" He told the younger man in a panic.

But Alex just looked confused. "The fuck to you want me to do professor?"

Charles was still panicked. "I don't know! Weren't you stationed in South Africa for awhile? I thought you said you received Musangwe training while you were there?"

"Yeah," Alex said, "but that was against other human's—not two fucking Cyborg's who are trying to rip each other into shreds—and not to mention one that can _shoot fucking laser beams from his hands_!" No fucking thank you—Alex might have done some stupid shit whilst overseas, but he sure as hell wasn't stepping into the ring with _those two_!—he cherished life now.

Which is how Alex came to find himself at Charles Xavier's House for the Gifted… oh wait— we don't have time for that now—there's a fight going on!

David tackled Erik to the ground, landing fist after fist onto the other Robot's face (Raven couldn't watch—it was all too tragic—such a pretty face) as he tried to dodge all the laser beams that Erik was attempting to shoot at him while flailing around on the ground.

It was a big fierily mess of lasers and fist's and yelling and cursing and the occasional hair pulling, that even Hank found himself gaping like a damn moron at the spectacle before him, Jesus F-ing Christ. Angel wasn't sure if she was amused or terrified, so she just watched from the living room window.

The living room on the second floor that is.

Alex let out a 'Whoop!' as Raven covered her eyes and Darwin watched with crossed arms. Charles was seriously about to have a breakdown and Sean was still just fucking high. Christ.

Erik gained the upper hand when he finally landed a laser beam to David's shoulder, blowing the other Cyborg off of him and leaving a scorch mark in his wake.

Ha! Take that pretty boy!

Oh wait, they look alike.

Looking down at the burn mark on his shoulder (after landing about twenty feet away) David just sneered at Erik, baring his teeth and charged the man as soon as he found his feet again.

The Cyborg's collided into one another with a loud crash, going back to fists and ripping and tearing at each other like animals, each man desperately trying to destroy the other in a fit of rage and glory.

But mainly rage.

"Charles is _mine_!" Erik growled at David, sending an elbow to his face before kneeing him in stomach and— _fuck_— Erik doesn't play nice.

Recovering, David straightened out before sending an uppercut to the underside of Erik's jaw as he growled out himself: "That's why he replaced you with _me?_" and then sent a righthook into Erik's face.

This just _enraged_ Erik. He snapped his head back forward again and _glared_ at David before he sent a roundhouse kick to the side of the other man's face so quickly that everyone almost missed it. Fuck.

"You will _never_ love Charles the way that I love him," Erik spat at David, grabbing him by the neck tightly as the other Cyborg tried to regain his balance from the powerful kick that Erik delivered to him just seconds ago. "_Never!_" Erik repeated as he squeezed the man's neck even more and slammed him up against a tree. "Now," Erik grit out as he raised his palm to David's face, laser beam powering up to maximum charge, "any last words before I melt your face off?"

A slow, evil smirk appeared over David's face. "Yeah," he ground out, looking right at Erik, "I fucked Charles last night and he said it was the BEST he's ever had."

Erik saw red.

Oh that was fucking _it_—he squeezed David's neck even harder, puncturing a hole in the fake skin with his fingers, other hand just inches away from his face with a laser beam ready to blast through his metal skull and melt all his internal hardware and-

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze.

Turning slowly, Erik looked over to where Charles was, seething and angered beyond belief. No one had even seen or heard Charles yell that loud or angrily. It was…alarming.

Erik released his hold on David, the other Cyborg coming down and off the tree as he wrapped his hand around his wounded neck to stop the leaking of fluids.

They both looked to Charles.

"That is _it_!" The brunet said, looking at the two Cyborg's before him. "I am done with this madness! David, you are to go back to Weyland Corporations and Erik you are free to go where you please—but you are no longer welcome here."

He took in a shaky breath, still enraged with anger.

"You two are relieved of your duties as my Cyborg's—I want you both gone."

TBC

**A/N: *Gasp!***


	14. Seriously, THIS Is The Last Time

"Um, Charles?" Erik poked his head into his ex's room. "What are you doing?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Packing," Charles huffed, his back to Erik.

Now Erik was just plain confused. "Um..why?"

"I don't know!" Charles snapped, turning around to face his brute of an ex-boyfriend/Cyborg/_Combat-Bot_, sock in hand.

Coming slowly into the room now (weary of flying clothing—anything's possible when Charles is upset), Erik just looked at the brunet. "Are… _you_ leaving…cause', I'm fairly certain you told both David and I to let lost." Perhaps Charles needed to lie down, have some tea, take a few calming breaths…put his cock in Erik's mouth-

Oh—that doesn't work here.

"Of course I'm not leaving!" Charles bit out. He flung the poor sock in his hand onto the bed.

"Then, why are you packing?" Erik asked.

"It's what I do when I'm stressed!"

Erik…wasn't even going to try and understand that one; instead, he just took a couple more steps into the room, trying not to spook his mentally unstable ex-lover. "Okay Charles," he said carefully, "it will be alright—just step away from the suitcase."

Charles _glared_ at him.

Ouch—Erik's not gonna lie—that one hurt a bit.

"Oh hey, Charles is packing again," came Raven's voice from the doorway, "Does this mean you're going to Amsterdam for awhile again—or are you going to threaten to runaway but only make it to the corner?" She smiled.

Wait, what? Erik didn't know what to address first.

"Dude," floated in Sean's voice next, "If you're going to Amsterdam again, could you bring me back a pound of-"

"When did Charles threaten to runaway?" Erik cut it. He never recalled any of this since the two years he'd been at the Xavier Mansion. That seemed so very un-Charles like.

Arms crossed and leaning against the doorframe, Raven just rolled her eyes. "He used to do it all the time as a kid," she pushed off the door and came in the room. "He'd get all huffy and upset over _something_, pack his bags, stand by the door, and announce that he was _leaving for good and never coming back!_" She smirked right at her brother. "He'd only make it to the street corner before he'd turn back and come home."

"I made it to the bus station that one time," Charles muttered.

"But he always came back," Raven said with a teasing smile. But what she didn't know was; the real reason why he came home every time was because he knew he couldn't leave Raven behind.

Not in that environment—it wouldn't be right.

It wouldn't be fair.

"Okay-" Erik said slowly, trying to imagine a 10-year-old Charles Xavier, bags in hand, standing at the door and yelling that he was running away. It was both extremely cute, and extremely saddening.

He knew what Charles went through as a child; he knew the man had unloving parents.

"-so, tell me about Amsterdam now."

Raven gave a small laugh, eying Erik as she flopped down in the nearest chair. "Oh, you'll like this."

"Please don't Raven," Charles tried.

It was all in vain.

"So about a year or so before you got here," she said, looking right at Cyborg Erik, "Charles decided he needed to 'take a break'," she put air quotes around the words, "and out of _all_ the places he could choose, he chose Amsterdam to visit."

"What's wrong with Amsterdam?" came Sean's voice from the hallway again—what the fuck?—was he hiding or something?

Raven rolled her eyes. "Nothing," she shouted out to him, "_I_ just would have chose some place like Australia, or Brazil… but that's just me." she said wistfully. Raven had always wanted to travel the world, but Charles wouldn't let her. It's not like they didn't have the money or anything, it was just that Charles refused to let his baby sister go about exploring the planet without someone to watch after her. He couldn't go—not anymore—he had too many responsibilities to attend to now that the house was filling up with so many young students.

That and, would you leave Sean and Alex alone in a large mansion filled with valuable items, not to mention a liquor cabinet the size of a small barn filled to the brim with booze (and the wine cellar for Christ's sake—can't forget about the _wine cellar_) to go off on a month or so long trip?

Sure, he could always get Logan to 'babysit'—but that also could be just as bad as leaving Sean and Alex to their own devices—if not worse, fuck. This is Logan we're talking about.

"But anyways," Raven said, shaking away her thoughts of traveling the world—thanks a lot Charles-the-dream-squashier. "So Charles takes off to Amsterdam, _alone_," she shot him a hateful look.

"Hey! Somebody had to stay behind and watch after the house," Charles retorted, and by 'house' he meant Sean and Alex.

"Whatever," she mumbled, rolling her eyes. She straightened her skirt out before she spoke again, looking back at her brother.

"So tell me Charles," she said with a hint of a quip, "How long _were_ you in Amsterdam for?"

Erik glanced over to his ex.

"Um," Charles bit his bottom lip in thought, "About a week?…or was it a month?" he said absently, trying to recall the memory—he honestly didn't fucking know.

"Exactly," Raven said. End of discussion.

"Charles," Erik said with a smirk, "I didn't know you had it in you." Charles the partier—who knew?

"Well we ALL need to blow-off a little steam every now and then," Charles said defensively, crossing his arms and looking away. What? So Charles can't have a good time and forget how long he was on vacation for?

"Yes Charles," Raven said, "I agree—but unfortunately for you—that was the _first_ time in your life you decided to go 'blow off some steam'," more air quotes. "_You were gone for two and half months_!"

Erik's eyes went wide. _Two and a half months!_ Good god!

Looking sheepish, Charles just ducked his head. He must have really lost track of time…oh my.

"I'd thought you'd run off and left me to defend myself against the heathens you call students!" She crossed her arms again and narrowed her eyes, "Until I saw that you were updating your FaceBook status every other day, and adding new pictures of yourself with some random guy who you claimed to be your 'boyfriend'." Again with the air quotes—Charles was starting to get offended.

Instinctively Erik found himself jealous and wanting to bring bodily harm to these 'boyfriends' that Raven spoke of.

"And the only reason that I knew you were coming home eventually was because you'd add a little message under the photo that said: I can't wait to bring home Michael/Conner/Brandon/Bobby, or what-the-fuck-ever the guy's name was that day, to meet the family!"

"And DID he ever bring any of these guy's home?" Erik asked, trying to keep all the jealousy and anger out of his voice.

He failed.

A snort left Raven. "No, of course not—they were all just flings."

Erik gritted his teeth and tried not to think murderous thoughts about the faceless men he wanted to destroy.

"How," he asked coolly instead, "Did you get him home then?"

Smiling again, Raven just looked sweetly at Erik and said: "Easy—you see, there was this incident involving Sean and Alex, and some rollerblades and paintball guns-"

"Needless to say, it was NOT a happy coming home reunion," Charles cut in dryly. He was not particularly fond of that certain memory. Goddamn children…

Erik wasn't sure if he should be amused or feel sorry for the poor man, Christ.

Charles sighed, looking back at his half packed suitcase (he couldn't believe he still did that when he got stressed). "Raven dear, if you don't mind—I'd like to be alone for a moment." He should probably unpack too—he's not going anywhere—never was.

"What about Erik?" Raven questioned, "Does he have to leave too?"

Charles looked to his ex. "No, he can stay—I think we need to have a talk."

Erik smiled.

"Fine," Raven bit out as she stood, "I know that 'talk' is actually code for 'sex'—I don't want to be around for that anyways." She made her way to the door.

"We're not going to have sex," Charles said plainly, but Raven just closed the door behind her without another word. He then turned and looked to Erik.

"Are we?" He swallowed.

The German smiled. "I'm game."

Erik loved make-up sex.

…

"Seriously, _this_ is the last time Lehnsherr," Charles said between fierce kisses.

Now _this_ was a MUCH better way to relieve stress than packing.

"Duly noted," Erik said with a smile (like he believed Charles anyway). He used both hands to hold his ex's face as he pressed their lips back together for another feisty kiss.

"Wait," Charles said, pulling away suddenly and causing Erik to groan (if only he knew what was coming…) "I have an idea," he told the taller man with a devilish grin.

Ears perking up, Erik inquired. "Yes?"

"Perhaps, it would be fun," kinky—he meant to say kinky, "if we were to invite David up here with us."

Erik deadpanned—his cock deflating slightly. "…would rather have sex with Sean.." or a monkey…perhaps both even.

Okay, so that's a _no_ on that subject. Got it.

"Worth a try," Charles said sheepishly before Erik brought him back into another kiss—claiming those lips as his own.

Erik started walking Charles backwards towards the bed (suitcase still in place), until the brunet pulled away just long enough to say: "No, not the bed—the wall."

And Erik's boner was back in business ladies and gentlemen!

Wall sex—_Fuuuuck_—what could be hotter?

Wall sex with Erik/Charles AND David?

"Jesus Charles," Erik growled. He pushed the smaller man up against the nearest wall—kissing and fondling him at the same time. Charles gasped onto his ex's lips, rutting his own hard-on against Erik's hand as the other man palmed him through his pants.

Speaking of pants…

"Why are you still wearing clothes?" Erik said with a smirk, breaking away just long enough to ask the question.

"Perhaps," Charles swallowed, looking straight up into Erik's eyes, "You should strip me."

An incoherent sound left Erik's throat—almost animalistic—as he met Charles' gaze. "Is that what you want?"

But Charles just shook his head, "What I really want," he told the other man as he ran a hand down Erik's chest, "is for you to _fuck_ me until I can't walk," he flashed his eyes up at the German, "just like old times," he finished with a whisper.

In a flash, Erik had Charles naked from the waist down. He next made quick work of removing his own pants, stroking his cock as he forced the younger man to face the wall.

"I've been waiting two years to be able to do this to you," Erik ground out hotly as he swiped his self-lubricating fingers up Charles' asscheeks.

Charles _groaned_ out, face against the wall, as his eyes slid shut. "You shouldn't have held back this whole time," he rasped out, enjoying the feel of the warm lube hitting his entrance.

"Would have gave myself away," Erik murmured against the smaller man's ear as he leaned in closer, making another pass at his hole before slipping a wet finger in.

Charles _keened_, griping the wall for support. "Still would have loved you," he gasped out.

Erik stilled.

"Charles," he breathed, "Do you mean that?"

Opening his eyes, cheek pressed against the wall, Charles gasped out: "Yes," before he pushed himself back onto Erik's finger more.

Sliding his own eyes shut, Erik let out a deep groan from the back of his throat at Charles' words. He twisted his finger in deeper—stretching the younger man open and wide.

"I want you inside me," Charles breathed.

Removing his finger, Erik brought the brunet's hips out a bit more and undid his pants just enough to free his cock before he positioned himself behind Charles, looking down at the perfect ass before him. "I've wanted to do this too," he told his ex-lover as he guided his self-lubricating cock to Charles' hole, "for the past two years as well."

He pushed in—slipping in easily and with no struggle.

Charles moaned, eyes pressing closed tighter and gripping the wall for his life. "Yes Erik," he gasped.

Erik thrust into Charles, fucking up into him from his standing position, pressing the brunet up against the wall more and more. He spread Charles' asscheeks, making it easier to slide in as he continued to force his cock to produce more lubricant—so much it was starting to drip down Charles' thighs.

"Come here Charles," he said after a moment, "let's turn you around." He pulled out of the smaller man, spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall more. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he ordered as he hoisted the littler man up.

In a flash, Charles found himself being held up by the taller man—he wrapped his legs around Erik's waist just as the German pushed back into him.

"_Ohhh_ Erik," he keened out, burying his face into his ex's neck.

"Say my name again," Erik told him as he began thrusting—producing more lube to make sliding in effortless.

"Erik," Charles gasped out, face still hidden in the taller man's shoulder.

"I want to see your face," Erik breathed, still fucking up into the man he loved.

Pulling away slowly, Charles locked eyes with Erik, resting the back of his head against the wall as his ex fucked him up against it.

"Faster," Charles gasped, wrapping his arms around the other man.

Speeding up to near inhuman speed, Erik complied with Charles' request—fucking him almost blindingly hard into the wall.

And, call it a coincidence, or maybe Erik just _knows_ what he's doing every time—but it was the same bloody wall that connects to poor Sean's room.

"Er-_ik_," Charles choked out, holding onto him even tighter.

Feeling his orgasm build, Erik gave Charles his all before spilling into the man he loved, holding his gaze with those blue eyes. He groaned out, filling the smaller man with his seed before pulling out and sliding down to his knees, after bringing Charles off the wall and back to his feet.

"What..what are you doing?" Charles asked in confusion, looking down at his ex.

"I came before you," Erik said as he looked up, "so I'm returning the favor." He then took Charles into his mouth and began sucking.

"O-_oh_ god," Charles moaned, eyes rolling back into his head and hand flying out to tangle in the older man's hair. "Oh god Erik," he eyes flew open, "did your mouth just get warmer?"

Cock still in mouth, Erik just nodded—warming his mouth up another degree as he bobbed his head back and forth.

It wasn't long before he was coming down Erik's throat, groaning out lowly as his ex swallowed him down.

After Erik pulled away, Charles sagged down the wall, joining the taller man on the floor while he caught his breath. He looked over at Erik after a moment.

"I thought," he said between harsh breaths, "that Cyborg's weren't suppose to cum before their owner." He arched an eyebrow at the man. "Now that I think about it, you ALWAYS came before me."

A sheepish smile spread over Erik's face. "You uh, kind of over rid that function the first time we made love," he told Charles.

"What do you mean?" Charles asked.

Still smiling, Erik clarified. "When we first had sex, you _told_ me to come, so my software automatically stored that information—that you wanted me to come first every time." He shrugged. "That's kind of how it works—you tell me what you want—and my system stores it." And of course he couldn't have _told_ Charles this before—it would've gave him away.

Thinking back to the first time they had sex, Charles replayed the memory in his head…

_Erik fucked Charles into the bed, snapping his hips over and over again as the younger man cried out below him._

_"Yes Erik!" Charles yelled, gripping onto the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "I want you to come inside me so hard I can feel it!"_

_Speeding up even more, Erik groaned out as he filled the man below him with his seed..._

"Ah," Charles said, coming back to present time, "I do remember that."

Erik pulled his ex next to him closer, wrapping an arm around him. "As do I," he murmured before placing a kiss to Charles' temple.

In fact, Erik remembers _every time_ they've ever had sex—just part of being a Robot.

"So," Erik said after a beat, Charles still boneless against his body, "does this mean I can stay?"

TBC


	15. We Couldn't BE More Done Here

A week later (and a couple secretive late night fucks with Erik) Charles watched as David lowered himself down, kissing the inside of his thighs before moving on to mouth his owner's cock.

"David, I think we should talk."

The Cyborg looked up. "Now sir?"

Glancing down at his super hard cock (that was just inches away from the blond's mouth—_good god!_) Charles shook his head before a smile appeared over his face. "No—course not, carry on." What the hell was he thinking?

David swallowed the cock down and began sucking; eyes focus up on his owner.

After the Cyborg brought Charles off, they laid up the bed together, David spooning Charles.

"Thank you again Charles," The Robot said against the younger man's hair, "For not sending me back to Weyland—I very much like it here."

Charles stared off across the room for a second before he spoke.

"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about," he told the other man as he turned to face him.

David blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

A small smile appeared over the brunet's face. "I…I think," he chuckled, looking down, "I think I still love Erik," he glanced back up, "Cyborg or not."

Smiling himself now, David just told his owner: "I know you do Charles—even a blind man could see that." Fuck, even Sean could see that through all the pot smoke.

This made Charles smile even more. "What are you saying?" He asked as he sat up a bit in the bed.

Following suit, David leaned against the headboard, wrapping an arm around the younger man and bringing him close. "It means, you two were meant to be—you _should_ be together." He looked fondly at Charles. "And I think you already know this," he added with a knowing look.

Blushing, Charles just ducked his head as another smile spread over his lips. "I know," he muttered. Of course he knew—he knew he loved Erik—never stopped actually. And even after he found out the man was a bloody (_combat_) Robot, it still didn't change the way he felt about the German.

Erik and Charles were just…meant to be.

Another small chuckle escaped Charles as he shook his head. "I don't even remember why we broke-up in the first place."

Recalling a 46 minute, 28 second conversation, David recited: "He lacked emotions, he never opened up to you, he never told you anything about his past or his family, talking to him was like talking to a tree, only a tree would've been more fulfilling, he was a brute to the children—he threw Sean out a window once—Alex twice. You suspected he was selling Sean and Alex oregano instead of weed—which wouldn't have been any better if it HAD been weed, he would sometimes go days without showering, and then when he did he took way too long in the bathroom, his morning runs would last hours—which you couldn't comprehend at the time but now that you know he's a Cyborg it probably make sense, he never helped with the dishes because he claimed the dish soap made his hands turn colors—which is true by the way. He was a self-centered, egotistic maniac—which is also true by the way. He's a conspiracy theory nut who believes the CIA is out to get us—which, I also second. You suspected that your sister was trying to seduce him—which let's face it—you already knew that, and besides—that's hardly Erik's fault, you can't blame him there. He curses far more than strictly necessary and he broke your grandmother's urn and replaced the ashes with the contents of Sean's ashtray."

He looked at Charles. "Did I cover it all?"

Charles just _stared_ at David for a moment.

"I do believe so, yes—thank you for that," he told the man dryly. Christ, did he really go THAT into detail over Erik when he was venting?

Yep.

"However," David said with a smirk, tipping Charles' face back up to meet eyes, "there was one thing that you DIDN'T say, and that was that Erik DIDN'T love you," he smiled down at the brunet, "because you knew he did. Even after all those flaws, you knew the man really truly loved you, and you loved him despite his flaws." And boy was there a lot.

Charles smiled. "Of course I love him," he replied softly.

"Then what are you doing telling me?" David asked with a grin, "Go—go tell _him_ that," he waved to the door, pushing Charles up and off him.

Halfway across the room, Charles turned back to his Cyborg. "Thank you David," he said with a smile.

David just waved a dismissive hand. "It's nothing Charles." He then cocked his head to the side. "But, if I may ask—what are you planning on doing with me?"

Charles smiled even brighter. "I have just the idea."

…

"If we did it in the dark, with my hair pulled back in a bun, and doggy-style, I don't think you'd be able to tell the difference between me and-"

"Raven!"

"Ah!" Raven jumped, turning to face her brother. "H-hi Charles, how are you?" She asked causally, putting her arm out to lean against the wall. Nothing odd going on here.

Erik rolled his eyes from behind her.

"I need to talk to Erik _alone_ please Raven," he eyed his sister, "if you're done here."

"We couldn't _be_ more done here," Erik supplied.

"Fine," Raven huffed, walking past Charles, "..such a cock-blocker," she muttered.

"I heard that!" Charles hollered after her.

She just showed him her middle finger.

"Lovely," Charles mumbled to himself before turning back to his ex-lover. Erik was already smiling, coming closer to the younger man. "A daytime quickie huh?" Erik asked with a smirk, "Getting a bit _daring_ now aren't we Charles?" he wrapped an arm around the brunet's waist and drew him into a smoldering kiss. Yummy.

They sucked-face for a good minute before Charles pulled away with a gasp and said:

"I choose you."

Erik furrowed his brows in confusion, looking down at the man he loved. "What do you mean Charles?"

Glancing up at Erik, Charles confirmed: "YOU Erik—I choose you," he looked back and forth between Erik's eyes, "I want _you_. I…I love you." Again, blind men everywhere could see that.

Erik slammed their lips together again before Charles had the chance to say anything more.

He'd already heard all he ever wanted to hear.

Pulling away for air after a moment, Erik breathed onto Charles' lips: "I love you too Charles—_so much_." Not that he ever stopped—or ever would.

"I was a fool to let you go," Charles told the other man, still gazing deeply into his eyes, "I was lucky you didn't leave."

"I'll never leave your side," Erik said quickly, and then sealed their lips back together.

They kissed for another minute, Charles moaning softly into Erik's mouth before the older man broke away. "And what about David?" he questioned because..ya know…

"I have that all figured out," Charles replied with a brilliant smile.

And Erik _hoped_ he would say: "_Why, we're going to push him into a big tub of acid and laugh while he melts of course,"_ but highly doubted Charles would ever do that. There was a better chance of Charles getting high with Sean and Alex and playing 'Let's smash all of Charles' vases with baseball bats', than THAT ever happening.

And the time with the bats and vases only happened once and in Sean and Alex's defense, they thought they were extremely high on oregano and….okay, this is getting off track.

Erik smiled down at Charles. "I'm so happy to have you back." Were he belongs.

…

"Listen Charles, I said I'm sorry," Raven told her brother as he led her…_somewhere_ in the mansion—she really didn't know WHERE, on the count that she was blindfolded, thanks. "I swear I'll stop trying to seduce Erik—I just don't think it's fair that you get _two_ Cyborg's, and I don't even have ONE."

"Oh nonsense dear," came Charles' voice as he led her into the living room, "We all know you're not done trying to seduce Erik, but I think I just might have a solution to stop that."

Raven frowned, "Oh god—you're going to lock me in the sub-basement with the rats, aren't you?"

Now Charles' face fell. "We don't have a sub-basement."

"Then in the lab with Hank! That's even worse!"

Rats vs. Hank and Hank wins as worse—ouch—that hurts.

Hank coughed. "Thanks," he said dryly. Whatever—he didn't care—he was starting to lean more towards male's anyway.

_Blond_ male's that is.

Alex gave a snort from across the room. "Why is she blindfolded?"

Shooting Alex a look, Charles just said: "Because it's more exciting this way." Christ, why DID he invite all the children for this? He should lock THEM in the basement with all the rats- - oh wait- -that doesn't exist…

Or does it...

"Charles," Raven said impatiently, "What is going on?"

"I," Charles said proudly, "have a surprise for you." He whipped the blindfold off her face quickly.

Raven just stared at the man in front of her for a second before turning back to face her brother. "Why am I looking at David?" Not that she MINDED looking at him…but still. Confused.

Charles sighed. Christ, why does he even bother? "David IS the surprise."

She glanced back at the Cyborg. "I don't get it, is he going to perform a magic trick or something?"

Jesus, seriously—why bother? Charles dragged a tired hand down his face. "Raven," he said painfully—seriously—this _pained_ him. "The surprise IS David—_David_ is _yours_ now."

Furrowing her brows, Raven just said: "But he's programmed to belong to you," as she looked back at Charles.

Now Charles was smiling again. "Not after I push his 'reset' button." (Erik slapped his forehead. "Why didn't _I_ think of that?")

She finally got it.

Raven smiled as wide as the day, looking back at David again before turning around to face her brother completely. "You really mean it? You'd do that for me?"

Looking fondly at his sister, Charles just replied: "Of course I would Raven," if it'll get her off Erik's back, "and besides, I already have the only man I ever wanted," he faced Erik, "It would be greedy to want more." And suicidal.

"I love you Charles," Erik murmured to the man next to him.

"Wait," Sean said, ruining the moment and squashing any and all chances of Charles telling Erik he loves him back, "Won't it be awkward still having David around, KNOWING that he's smashing your sister?"

Yep—moment completely ruined. Squashed. And especially when he implied that David would be _smashing_ his sister, thanks.

Shooting an _unapproved_ look the redhead's way (such language will NOT be tolerated by Charles Xavier, thanks) Charles just remarked: "Yes Sean, thank you for so _gracefully_ pointing that out." He then turned his attention back to Raven.

"Raven dear," he said, "I also had one more surprise for you."

Raven's eyes widened. What else could there be? Getting David was already more than she could've ever asked for.

Well, no—she could've asked for Erik too.

Erik slipped his hand into Charles' as the brunet began speaking again, already knowing what he was going to tell her—he was SO on board with the idea too.

"I know that you've always wanted to travel the world (Raven slapped her hand over her mouth—she instantly knew where this was going—she just couldn't believe it. Her eyes started to water) and I know I said no in the past, not because of the money, but because I couldn't bear the thought of my little sister going off on her own without some form of protection-"

Raven flung herself at Charles, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. (Erik got knocked out of the way in the process, miffing him slightly, but he lived).

"Oh Charles!" Raven cried, "You have no idea how happy I am! This is the greatest day of my life! I can't believe you gave me David AND are going to let me travel the world—you're the best brother EVER!"

"David's to come with you," Charles said, pulling away from his sister's death grip to look at her, "you understood that part, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven just replied: "Of course Charles—I'm not an idiot." Fuck, she's not Sean or Alex.

"Just had to make sure," Charles said. He then smiled at his sister. "So you're happy then?"

"More than I've ever been." She smiled at him.

"So," Darwin said after a beat, "How long you planning on being gone for?"

Raven turned with a twirl, smile still on her face. "I don't know, a year? Maybe longer?" she gave a shrug, "the worlds a big place."

"You take as much time as you need," Erik told her with his own smile. The longer David was gone the better.

"We'll miss you," Angel said with a sad face. Christ, she was going to be the only chick around here now, wasn't she?

Unless you count Charles.

"I'll call you every day," Raven promised as she shot her friend a warm smile.

Erik slipped his hand back into Charles', all the children gathering around Raven and David and talking excitedly. "So," he said with a smirk, "I suppose everything worked out then?"

Charles glanced up at his ex-turned-lover-again. "It did, didn't it?"

.

.

.

.

.

Six months later…

"Oh look," Erik said, "another postcard from Raven and David," he flipped the card over, "They're in Jamaica now."

"Did someone say Jamaica?" floated in Sean's voice.

"Here, let me see," Charles said, looking up from his desk and holding his hand out. Erik walked over and placed the card in his palm.

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Charles said after a moment of reading it over, "they're having a wonderful time." He put the postcard down (with the others on his desk) and went back to writing.

Erik lingered around, still kind of just standing there. Charles noticed and looked up.

"Something on your mind Erik?" he asked his lover.

Looking a bit sheepish (which was VERY unusual for Erik Lehnsherr, thank you very much) the taller man just said: "Charles, what do you know about the rules regarding a Human and Cyborg to wed?"

What, was he talking about Raven and David? Seems a bit premature to Charles.

Still focused on his paper, Charles just shrugged. "I don't know, as far as I've heard there's no law against it. I don't see why there wou-" he snapped his head up, looking straight at the other man.

"_Erik?_"

But Erik was already smashing his lips to Charles', silencing him and using one hand to cup the brunet's face.

The other hand, was holding a small black box behind his back.

THE END.


	16. Epilogue

_Two Cyborgs, the children and Raven_, Charles thought to himself as he smoothed out his tux in front of the full length mirror, _What could possibly go wrong?_

Oh Charles, just how naïve are you?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello _husband_," Erik cooed as he wrapped his arms around Charles' waist. He snuck a kiss to the brunet's neck. Charles closed his eyes and sighed. "I suppose we are husbands now, aren't we?"

Erik spun him around so that they were facing each other. "It's too late now Charles- - there's no getting out of this- - we already took our vows," he told the other man sternly. Charles was _officially_ his now, no ifs ands or buts.

"We'll, there is such a thing as divor-"

"If you even finish that word I'll throw you down right here on the appetizer table and ravish you until you get crab dip in your buttcheeks." The Cyborg warned, hilariously, yet seriously. Divorce was NOT an option when it came to him and Charles' marriage.

Divorce was _never_ and option, in fact.

"Oh calm down love," Charles told him as he eyed the table behind him with all the beautiful appetizer dishes- - Uh oh, Tomato-basil skewers- - he really didn't want THAT anywhere near his butt, thanks, "I was just messing with you."

"You'd better have been," Erik growled into his ear as he leaned down and nuzzled the smaller man's neck, "Cause' if not, I'll tie you up and keep you in my room for the rest of your days and have my way with you every night." Charles chuckled nervously, pulling back to look at his husband. "Now, now dear- - I hardly think that's necessary, don't you? I'm not planning on leaving you ever again."

The German gave Charles a sharky smile. "I know that," he told him, and then his face turned serious again, "But really- - if you try and leave me- -I'll find you." Charles swallowed as Erik placed a single kiss to his nose before turning on his heels and heading over to the drink table. Charles blinked. _I married a Cyborg, oh god, what have I done?_

Later on, after Charles himself became quite acquainted with the drink table- -_well what? It's open bar, do you blame him_?- -he made his way back over to Erik, who was quite sober, seeing how alcohol has no effect on him- - and slung an arm around his shoulder. "Erik love, I'm having just the best time, aren't you?"

Erik grinned down at him. "I'm going to have an even better time later on tonight," he said with loads of seduction in his voice. Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm standing right here!" she said, drink in hand.

"That was the point," Erik pointed out and David rolled _his_ eyes now.

"Hey, come on you guys- -it's time to cut the cake," Angel hollered over to the four of them. She had somehow become the unofficial/official wedding planner/coordinator at some point. Probably when Darwin refused.

"Oh, you two will love the cake," Raven said as she hooked her arm through David's, "It looks delicious." Charles smiled- - he did love him some cake- - and he planned on smearing it all over Erik's face after they cut it together.

And then he was going to lick it off, children be damned.

"Sean and Alex spent all day making it," she tossed over her shoulder as she and David took off across the room. Charles looked over to where the two boys were standing by said cake. They were giggling. Charles' face fell.

"Do NOT eat the cake!"

…

"Did you or did you not, bake weed, into our wedding cake?" Erik asked sternly to the two boys after he pulled them aside and sat them down. Charles was too busy freaking out and mumbling to himself about a hex upon his wedding day.

Grinning up at the scary/taller/more threatening/dangerous Robot, Sean and his glossy eyes replied: "No, course not," while Alex snickered.

"You two are high right now," Erik asked dryly, "aren't you?"

"Shh!" Alex said with a finger to his lips, "Don't tell Charles- - he'll just freak-out even more." And he too couldn't seem to get that stupid grin off his face.

"I can hear you!" came Charles' voice from a few feet away. Erik ran a hand down his face before he turned to face his husband. He'll never get an honest answer out of these two. "There's a 90% chance they already smoked all the weed- -there might not have been any left to put in the cake in the first place."

"The ONE time you don't sell them oregano," Charles huffed.

"You've sold us oregano?" Alex asked, squinting his eyes up at the Robot. Erik just smiled nervously and looked away. "Um, moving on," he walked over to Charles and grabbed him by the arm, "Come along dear, I think they've learned their lesson."

"But we still don't know if there's pot in the cake!" Charles protested as he was being drug off.

Sean and Alex turned to each other and smiled before fist bumping.

…

As it turned out, there was indeed, pot in the cake. In fact, the cake wasn't so much a cake as it was a giant brownie covered in white frosting, and decorated with yellow and blue flowers.

"Why is my wedding cake a brownie?" Charles asked dryly, who was, as it turned out, a lot more drunk than planned, "And why does it say 'Eat Up Suckers' instead of 'Congratulations Charles and Erik'?" He wasn't so much annoyed as he was complacent about the whole situation now, and of course both Alex and Sean, who were presumably high, were entirely too busy fighting off a fit of giggles to answer Charles properly.

"Shall I dismantle them now?" Erik asked down to Charles as they stared at the two boys. And as tempting as that sounded, Charles just replied: "No, not on our wedding day," with a sigh. He just wanted ONE day without any violence, thanks. "Just stuff them in a corner until they come down from their high."

Erik's eyebrow cocked. "Shall I do the same for Raven? She seems to have ingested quite a bit of the cake/brownie as well."And on this note, Charles' face fell, and then twisted into something comical- -well, comical if you ask anyone else- -to him it was just plain horror.

"_What!?_" he practically shrieked out (Erik had to turn his ears down a few decibels) at the news, looking over to where his sister was 'dancing' on the dance floor. And by dancing this of course means swaying hypnotically and laughing like a lunatic.

Too bad there was no music playing.

"Oh god," Charles watched on in horror as David attempted to drag her off the dance floor when she preceded to remove her dress straps slowly, as if she was about to do a strip tease for everyone.

"Come on Raven," David told her, pulling at her arm and holding her dress up best he could, "Let's get you to a bed—you need to lay down."

Booing- - there was booing- - and it was directed at David and his attempt at censorship. "Take it off!" Alex yelled out from his corner, leaning heavily into Sean and laughing- - and boy all those two needed were a couple of dunce hats and they'd be complete, Christ. Hank shot Alex a disapproving look, well, actually, BOTH Charles and Hank shot the boy disapproving looks, but Alex only noticed Hank so he made a sheepish face before he went back to giggling with his partner in crime, fuck- - could this reception GET any more ridiculous?

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Charles concluded as he swiped a champagne flute from a passing waiter with a tray. He then made a face and looked to Erik. "I didn't think we hired waiters for this."

Erik just watched on as Raven pulled David into a very R-rated kiss and proceeded to make-out with him on the dance floor. "We didn't." He grimaced at the two making-out people- -Christ- -get a room.

"Well then-" Charles did a double take, just to make sure what he saw was correct before he hollered out: "What the fuck (yes Charles Xavier occasionally says 'Fuck') is Logan doing here and why he is he stealing our booze!?" And sure a shit, Logan mother-fucking Howlett was making off with a tray of about 50 champagne flutes (minus one now) and two bottles of Cristal tucked under his other arm, and upon _further_ inspection, one could see Scott- -_yes fucking Scott Summers_- - sunglasses and all, dressed just like Logan in their matching waiter suits- -carrying two bottles of Jack under each arm and giving Charles the middle finger- -well, finger_s_- -he was using both hands…_lovely_.

Both men made their way to the exit, booze and all- -Logan smoking a cigar like it was going out of style and grinning like a moron as Scott then directed his offending fingers his little brother's way before ducking out.

And just as mysteriously as they appeared- -they disappeared.

"Did those two fuckwads really just commandeer all our alcohol?" Erik asked, nonplussed.

Charles finally blinked. "It would appear."

"Dude! I must be so fucking high- -I thought I just saw my brother, two bottles of Jack under each arm, flipping me the bird!" Alex announced. Darwin promptly rolled his eyes and made his way to the exit- -where the booze goes- -he goes.

"Okay," Charles said, "it's time to wrap this up," he declared. Erik just grinned at him widely. "Time to consummate the marriage?" the German asked, snaking his arm around his new husband's waist.

"Of bloody course," Charles told him without missing a beat.

…

Now, there are few things that Charles _loves_ more than up-against-the-wall-sex, and one of those things is up-against-the-wall-_blowjob_-from-hunky-German-Cyborg-husband.

He should probably at least consider re-naming that, Christ.

"Er-o_h_," Charles moaned out as Erik worked his mouth over the smaller man's plump cock. He tangled his hand in Erik's hair and closed his eyes as the man used that very, very talented tongue of his. "If you don't stop," Charles rasped out, eyes opening again, "I won't last long."

Pulling back, Erik just grinned up at his husband. "That's kind of the point Charles." He went back to sucking.

"_Oh my!_" Charles cried out and tightened his hold on Erik's hair. Erik pulled back again and shot Charles a look. "Did you just say: 'Oh my', while I was giving you a blowjob?" How fucking British is he?

Looking sheepish, Charles just replied: "Just…_shut up_," and then pulled the Cyborg back onto his cock. "Just keep sucking dear." He moaned out lowly when Erik swallowed him back down and started bobbing his head, warming his mouth up a few degrees and tipping Charles closer and closer to the edge as only he knew how. (Well, David knew too, but no one was going to remind Erik about that.)

"I'm gonna- -gonna- -_Erik!_ _Oh_- -oh! I'm gonna-" he exploded into his husband's mouth, sticky and wet and so, so good tasting- -Erik swallowed every last drop the younger man had to offer before pulling back and looking up with a smug look on his face.

"Why do you look so smug?" Charles got out between harsh breaths, chest heaving.

"No matter how many times I get you off like that," the other man said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "It never gets old- -I love bringing you to pieces Charles." This got the standing man to smile. "I love you too Erik," he replied softly.

Standing up, Erik brought the smaller man into a kiss before pulling back and saying: "Time to fuck- -and I want that ass in the shower." He smiled. Charles frowned. "That's not very romantic," he told him, "and especially not after I just told you I loved you."

Erik nearly rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah- -and I love you too Charles- -but after that blowjob I just gave you, I'm ready to fuck. And I want to _fuck_ in the shower." Like, now.

"Boy," Charles said dryly as he made a face, "I can't _wait_ to spend the rest of my life with you." This got Erik's shoulders to slump. "Charles," he said softly, pulling the man into a warm embrace, "You _know_ how much I love you. I would move heaven and earth to be with you-"

"You got that from a movie."

"-and there is no one else on this planet, or any other planet for that fact, that I would rather spend the rest of my life with. If I were to ever lose you, I'd rather be shut down and turned into scrap metal then have my memory erased, because I have a feeling, no matter what- -I'd never be able to forget you Charles Francis Lehnsherr." And in .2 seconds, Charles' face went from _utterhappylovelust_ to What?

Because seriously, what?

"I thought we agreed on my last name?"

Erik snickered. "Tricked ya."

"You ass!"

Erik then proceeded to pick up his new husband and carry him (over his shoulder) to the nearest shower- -which just so happened to be theirs- -because he wanted some hot, and now angry, shower sex with Charles damnit.

"Strip," The taller man commanded upon setting down said new husband. Charles just looked at him. "A little barbaric aren't we?" He asked Erik.

"You haven't _seen_ barbaric yet Charles," Erik told him, "and unless you WANT to, I'd suggest you strip- -like all your clothes gone- -now."

Demanding Erik, is a sexy Erik, Charles concluded as he removed his tux at near inhuman speed- -he never liked wearing that money-suit anyways. Erik had already removed his clothes as well and turned the shower on (Charles _swore_ the Cyborg did all that when he blinked- -Christ the man was fast) and was pushing Charles in.

"Alright, alright," Charles said as Erik shoved him under the sprayer (_Ooh, nice and hot_), "I'm in, I'm in," and instantly Erik was on him, kissing his lips and running his hands all along the smaller man's now wet and slick body. "Christ Charles, I love it when you're all wet for me," he whispered against his husband's lips once he pulled away, "Now let's get you even wetter." He snaked a hand around to Charles' backside (Charles whimpered) and pressed a self-lubricating finger to his tight hole, coaxing the man to relax and open up as he stroked the slippery finger over and over again against it.

"Oh Erik," Charles breathed out as his eyes closed- -he pressed his forehead to the taller man's shoulder and let him work his magic.

Magic finger that is.

Slipping said magic finger inside finally, Charles moaned out happily as his Cyborg husband started working it back and forth, twisting and stretching until he felt the urge to add yet another, lubricating finger and _goddamn it why did Erik not tell Charles sooner that he had self-lubricating body parts?_

Oh right, Cyborg.

"Mmm, Charles- -so tight and hot," Erik murmured, hugging the other man closer as he worked in a third finger, "and just for me too."

"Love you Erik," Charles rasped out, breath picking up and eyes remaining tightly closed as he felt the pressure from Erik's fingers fill him up. "Love you so much." Erik smiled at Charles' words, twisting his fingers in and out more until he finally pulled out, deciding that the man was ready.

"Turn around Charles- - face the wall please," he told the brunet as he reached down and starting stroking his hard cock in preparation. "Yes love," Charles murmured, catching the taller man in a blazing kiss before he turned to face the wall, pressing his cheek to the cool tiles and waiting.

"Look so good," Erik said as he ran a hand down Charles' wet and slick back until it reached his ass. He brought his other hand up and spread the smaller man's cheeks apart to look down at his stretched and ready hole.

And then he thrust in, cock slippery with lube and gliding in effortlessly. Both men moaned out- -feeling so good and wet and tight and wonderful. Erik placed both hands on Charles' hips firmly and began pumping in and out quickly. "Fuck- -feels so good- -_so tight_- -so fucking tight and hot Charles- -I - -I- - I love you so much," he gasped out as he picked up speed. Charles too was gasping, breathing hitched even more as he took Erik's pounding from behind- -so good- -it felt so good. Erik knew how to fuck him just how he liked it- -hitting his prostate over and over again until-

"_Oh god Erik_," he cried out as he came, for the second time that evening, spurting his cum against the shower wall in a thick and creamy mess that had Erik grinning proudly. He started speeding up his thrusts even more, feeling Charles' tight, wet heat surrounding his thick cock as he pumped in and out, in and out, in and-

"Jesus Charles," he ground out, filling the younger man with his seed as his hands tightened around his smaller waist. "So good…" Erik pressed his forehead to Charles' shoulder as he came down from his high, eyes closing and relishing in the feel of still having his cock buried deep inside his warm, and now cum filled, channel.

Charles shuddered. "I think," he said drugged-like, "sleep is in order now."

Chuckling, Erik pulled out (cum dripping out of Charles and rolling down his thighs- -Erik had to suppress a whimper from the sight) and turned his new husband around to face him. He ran a hand down Charles' wet face, smoothing some of his damp hair out of the way to look down at his thoroughly fucked lover.

"I love you so much Charles Lehnsherr."

The brunet frowned again.

"That's seriously going to take some getting used to."

The End. (For real this time.)


End file.
